What's My Line Again?
by Ferngully
Summary: A Blue Seed, Yu Yu Hakusho, & Sailor Moon crossover primarily focused on Serena, Yusuke, & Momiji as they try to kill 3 Demons called the BakenAi in order to stop them from rising the evil & powerful monster Torazo! R&R!
1. Duty or Destiny?  An Unexpected Meeting!

Okay, this is a Blue Seed, Sailor Moon, and Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover and one I'm really excited about. I'm treating it like a real anime, with twenty six episodes all planned out and coming attractions and everything. Although the other characters will be in it, the three main characters of this story are Momiji, Yusuke, and Serena (Yes, I'm using the dub names for Sailor Moon because those are the ones I'm accustomed to) and there will rarely be a part that doesn't include one of the three. They're the only ones who really have any character development or anything - this is THEIR story. Anyway, as for what time this takes place in each of the series, it's really hard to say. I guess it takes place before the Sensui Arc in Yu Yu Hakusho, sometime during R in Sailor Moon, and sometime during the course of the series in Blue Seed (considering there's only one season of Blue Seed and an OAV that I haven't seen). But it is important to note that they're all fifteen during the time this story takes place. Also, I'm not the greatest when it comes to attack names or technical details or whatever, so if there's some sort of error when it comes to that, just try to ignore it. The story's really about the three main characters (Yusuke, Momiji, and Serena), anyway, not the technical details of their powers. Also, although you may notice that the episode titles resemble that of Blue Seed, the story is not primarily about Momiji. In fact, all three of the main characters are supposed to have equal time - they're ALL the stars. Anyway, I originally thought of doing a crossover with just Sailor Moon and Blue Seed because I thought that Momiji and Serena had compatible personalities and would make good friends. But then, for some strange reason, I just saw Yusuke there, too, and he somehow just fit. I think he makes the trio's friendship a bit more humorous, especially when they all first meet. And I'm trying to keep all the characters IN character as best as I can as well as be faithful of the coupling of the show (Serena and Darien, Keiko and Yusuke, and Momiji and Kusanagi), meaning that Serena, Momiji, and Yusuke never express any type of feelings toward each other other than friendship - AT ALL. I don't know if that disappoints people or not, but it would be just be too weird if there's any romance between the three. It's really about their developing friendship, anyway, among other things...Oh, yeah! I especially like the "Coming Attractions" part - it's probably the funnest part to write! I think that's it...well, here goes nothing! I hope you enjoy!   
  
"What's My Line Again…?"  
  
Episode 1 - "Duty or Destiny? An Unexpected Meeting!"  
Serena bit her lower lip as her eyes scanned the cookie aisle early Thursday morning. There was so much to choose from - why did life always throw her such difficult choices! Still, she had actually been on time this morning; why not stop and get some well-deserved snacks on the way to school? Besides, she had even passed her math test yesterday (even if it was only with a 67) so she had every right to splurge. But as she deliberated on what treat to buy, she had begun to lose track of time…  
Meanwhile, Momiji walked around the supermarket cheerfully, deciding to buy some snacks for the TAC for that afternoon. She had gotten up early that morning just to buy some special treats for her friends and she still had quite a bit of time before she actually had to start heading for school. She smiled pleasantly as she placed the scrumptious items in her shopping cart.  
"Hmm…Ms. Kome will like this," she said to herself. "And this is for Mr. Tagashi…what should I get Ms. Ryoko? Hmm…"  
"NO!" Serena's voice wailed and Momiji turned her head, blinking in bewilderment to see the blond girl in pigtails rushing toward her, snacks and candy piled up in her arms. "I'm going to be LATE!" she continued to whine loudly. It took a perplexed Momiji a few moments to realize that Serena was neither going to stop or turn, although Momiji stood directly in her way; the snacks were piled so high that they had obstructed Serena's view. Momiji let out a shrill scream of warning, but it was abrupt; Serena had collided into her. Both girls whimpered as they sat, sprawled out on the supermarket floor with the rest of the customers and employers staring, snacks scattered everywhere. Each rubbed their backsides in some sort of pain. They both lifted their heads and stared at each other with baffled faces.  
Then, Serena's face turned bright red. With a pitiful groan, she began to gather all the packages she had dropped faster than Momiji thought humanly possible. "I'm sorry!" she cried frantically, pulling herself to her feet, and brushing off her school uniform. "But I'm going to be late!" Momiji, still utterly puzzled, watched as Serena ran to the cashier and paid for her treats as quick as lightening, impatiently jogging in place as she waited for the cashier. It was only when Serena was heading toward the exit that Momiji snapped out of her daze and noticed that Serena had left her school briefcase.  
"Hey, wait-uh-miss!" Momiji called, rising and holding up the briefcase. "You forgot your…books…" She trailed off weakly, noticing that Serena had already left and was nowhere in sight. She frowned in dismay and lowered the suitcase. Now what was she going to do? Then, glancing down at her watch, she realized the time herself. She let out a gasp. She was going to be late, too, if she didn't hurry up. So she quickly placed the briefcase in her shopping cart and made her way to the cashier, forgetting all about the strange blonde girl with the meatball hair for the moment.  
  
Yusuke strode down the street, taking his own sweet time, although he knew very well he was late for school. He also knew he'd most likely get a good beating from Keiko when he arrived, having promised Keiko the day before he would be on time for once. This probably caused him to slow his pace even more. He yawned, stretched out his arms, and crossed them behind his back.  
Then - "Oh, Yusuke!" He stopped, recognizing the voice almost immediately. He turned to see the bright-eyed, blue-haired guide of the River Styx waving at him with a wide grin. Dressed in a school uniform herself, she jogged over to him,  
"What is it, Botan?" he asked her.  
"A new assignment!" she chimed and held up a file that contained the briefing for Yusuke's new mission. Yusuke sighed, brushing her off with a gesture of his hand.  
"Can't it wait until later? I've got to get to school…"   
Botan frowned. "I'm afraid not, Yusuke. It's very important." Yusuke merely shrugged and began walking. A frustrated Botan followed. "Yusuke! It's your job as a spirit detective-"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," he interrupted her and then replied unenthusiastically, "Let me see that, " snatching the file from her hand. He skimmed it over briefly. "'Baken-Ai,' huh? What the hell is that?"  
"Well, it's a demon," Botan answered matter-of-factly.  
"Like I didn't know that," Yusuke remarked sarcastically.  
"You didn't let me finish, Yusuke," she continued on. "Now, there's three of them-three Baken-Ai, that is-Hana, Masaki, and Shiko. All three must be killed."   
"And why is that?" Yusuke questioned.  
"I'm not exactly sure myself. The details are a bit obscure, and very vague, but from what Lord Koenma and I gather, the three are planning to rise a very powerful, very dangerous, and very evil demon named Torazo, but, unfortunately, we don't know much about him either."  
"Do you guys know ANYTHING?" Yusuke asked annoyed.   
"Well, we do know the location of one, the beast Shiko," Botan stated optimistically. "But that's the only one so far."  
"So where is he?"  
"'Where…?'" Botan repeated slowly. She then let out an embarrassed laugh. "Well, I guess I forgot to ask!" She started laughing again and Yusuke exhaled, shaking his head.  
"Don't you think you ought to find out, then?"   
"That's right! I better get going! Back to the Spirit World!" she exclaimed in agreement. But then she grew stern and pointed a finger at Yusuke. "But as SOON as I get back, YOU'RE going off to fight this Shiko, do you understand?"  
"Yeah, yeah! I will!" Yusuke replied irritably. "You worry too much, Botan."  
"Well, you worry too little, then," she said curtly and turned from him with crossed arms. "Besides, I already told you that this is important. As soon as we get more information on this Torazo and his Baken-Ai minions, I'll be sure to tell you, but right now all I want you to do is concentrate on fighting Shiko."  
"Except I don't know anything about him, not even where he is," Yusuke said. "How do I even know how I'm supposed to kill him?"  
"I'm sure you'll figure SOMETHING out," Botan insisted.   
"Well, I can't do anything until you go to Koenma and tell me this Shiko guy is."  
"Yes, yes, I know that," she said, somewhat annoyed herself. "I should be back by the time school lets out. As soon as you're let out of class, meet me on the roof and I'll tell you where you can find the first Baken-Ai."  
"That's fine with me," Yusuke replied agreeably. He then smirked. "Then I'll get to kick some ass."  
"Yes, you'll get to do all the butt-kicking you want," Botan added hastily. "Just make sure you kill the first Baken-Ai as quickly as possible. We can't take any chances, especially when we have such little information as it is."   
She then gave him a perky smile, cocking her head cheerfully to the side. "Well, I better get going," she told him as her oar appeared by her side. She bounced onto it and gave him a wave. "I'll see you after school, Yusuke!"  
"Bye, Botan!" he called as she rose up, disappearing into the sky. Yusuke simply sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. Another day, another mission, he thought with a wry grin. Then, he started plodding along again.   
  
"You lost your school books, Serena?" Amy questioned as the two sat outside that bright afternoon at lunch. Serena gave her a reluctant nod. "Do you remember where you saw them last?" She shook her head now.  
"No," she sniffled. "And all the homework I had - well, the homework I did, anyway - was in there, too! Ms. Haruna was so angry at me! She scolded me in front of the whole class!"  
"Well, it is a bit irresponsible to lose your school books, Serena."  
"I didn't LOSE them!" Serena defended herself. "I merely…misplaced them. Yeah, that's it! They're probably still at home."  
"Well, that's still irresponsible too, I suppose," Amy commented. "What do you expect to do in school if you forgot them at home?"  
"Jeez, Amy! You sound almost as bad as Luna!" Serena suddenly gasped and shot to her feet. "Oh, no!"  
"What's wrong, Serena?" Amy asked in concern.   
"I just remembered! I left my moon wand in my briefcase!"  
"No, Serena! You didn't!" Amy cried, not wanting to believe it. But all Serena could do was whimper, bite her lower lip, and nod. "We'll look for your briefcase as soon as school lets out. I'm sure we'll find it."  
"I probably just left it at home, right, Amy?" Serena asked her friend nervously, looking at her with pleading eyes to assure her.   
"Right, Serena. It's probably there," Amy answered, although she was unsure herself. "And if it isn't, I'm sure we'll still find it anyway." Serena slumped back down to the grass. Then, she suddenly seized Amy by the hand.  
"Promise you won't tell anyone, Amy!" she begged. "I mean, if Luna finds out, or Rei, or-"  
"Don't worry; I won't, Serena," Amy reassured her with a warm smile. Serena released her hand then and lowered her head, a look of desperation still in her eyes.  
"I just hope it doesn't fall into the wrong hands…"  
  
Momiji slugged her way into the TAC office, a dejected expression upon her face. She held both her briefcase and the mysterious blonde girl's still, as well as a sack of treats. With a sulk, she dropped to her desk, although she still hadn't changed from her school uniform into her TAC uniform, slamming the blonde girl's briefcase on her desk and letting her own to slip from her hand and onto the floor beside her along with the snacks. Leaning forward in her chair, she rested her elbow on the desk and her chin in the palm of her hand and studied the suitcase hopelessly.   
"Now what…?" she muttered out loud. She still had no way of finding out who the briefcase belonged to. "Maybe I should have just left it there. She might have gone back looking for it…" Momiji sighed in dismay. "Whoever 'she' is…I mean, how many school girls are there in Tokyo, anyway?! I'm even one of them! How am I suppose to find just one?" She grimaced, her chin sinking toward the desk. "And there's tons of schools in Tokyo, too…it would be impossible to go to everyone to ask if a girl reported a missing briefcase, especially if I don't even know if she would actually report it." She sighed once more. "It really is hopeless."  
"Hello, Momiji," a voice spoke and Momiji rose her head slightly to see Ryoko and Kome enter the room.  
"Oh, hello, Ms. Ryoko and Ms. Kome," Momiji muttered somberly. "I bought some snacks if you'd like some…" She glanced at the bag of snacks she bought that morning that laid beside her feet.   
"Well, that was sweet…" Ryoko trailed off warily as she gave Momiji a long, hard look. "Are you feeling all right, Momiji? You look kind of down."   
Momiji sat up a bit then, straightening herself up. "No, I'm fine, Ms. Ryoko. It's just that - well -this girl - about my age, I think - left her briefcase this morning at the supermarket." She gestured toward the suitcase on the desk. "I wanted to give it back to her, but I don't know how to find her again. I don't know her name or what school she goes to -"  
"Well, that's an easy one!" Kome interrupted, slamming her hand on the briefcase. "Just open it up!" Momiji immediately yanked the suitcase from her and drew it close to her chest.  
"I couldn't do that!" she protested frantically. "It's not mine to open! She might have something private or really embarrassing in there…"  
"She probably also has something with her name on it, too." Kome argued. "Like a test or homework assignment or something."  
"Still," Momiji insisted, "It's not my place; it would be wrong."  
"Jeez, Momiji!" Kome exclaimed. "It's not that big of a deal! People open things that aren't there's all the time!"  
"That doesn't make it right!" Momiji cried.  
"You'd be doing her a FAVOR by opening it!" Kome persisted. "Are you really that selfish that you wouldn't open this briefcase - even though that's the ONLY way you're ever going to find out who this girl is so you can return it to her - just because YOU don't want to feel guilty?!"  
"Well, I…I never thought about it that way…" Momiji said pensively, looking down at her feet. Ryoko laughed.  
"Don't listen to her, Momiji. Kome's just talking nonsense," she stated firmly.   
"Then how do YOU propose she find out who this girl is, hmm?" Kome interrogated crossly.  
"Well, I -" Ryoko stopped and put a hand to her chin in deliberation. "Hmm. I guess that IS the only way you'll find out who this briefcase belongs to, Momiji."  
"Really?" Momiji inquired and set her reluctant eyes on the briefcase. Well, if Ms. Ryoko thinks it's the only way, Momiji thought and then, determinedly, narrowed her eyes. "Here goes!" she exclaimed and popped open the briefcase. "Huh…?"  
In the briefcase, lay a strange wand, with a pink handle and a crescent moon on top. Momiji slowly reached in and picked it up curiously, twirling it in her hand and examining it in the light. "A wand?" she whispered aloud. "Well, that's strange." She then gazed past the wand into the disorganized mess of books and papers. On one of the papers, Momiji read the name, "Serena." She then noticed the name of the school. "Crossroads High School…"  
  
Yusuke stood on the rooftop waiting for Botan and rubbing his left cheek that was still sore. "She gave me a big slap this time," he said to himself and almost smiled. But he didn't have much time to think about it for Botan came flying down upon her oar.   
"I have it, Yusuke!" she exclaimed and then jumped to the ground. "I have it!" She handed him a map of Tokyo. "According to Lord Koenma's sources, the first Baken-Ai should be surfacing somewhere in the human world - right there!" She pointed directly on the map at a small school.  
"Crossroads High School," Yusuke read. His face then dropped. "Hey, wait a second! That's nearly on the other side of town! How do you expect me to get there?!"  
"Now, it's not that far!" Botan insisted and took back the map. "Really! You see, we're here and the school's -" She cut herself off and frowned. "Well, I suppose it is pretty far." Yusuke let out an irritated sigh.  
"Can't you get Kurama or Hiei to go?"  
"Nope. This is your assignment," she stated, standing up erect and placing her hands on her hips. Yusuke just groaned and fell to the ground miserably. Botan glared at him sternly. "Now, Yusuke, don't be so lazy! It's really not all that bad, you know! It could be worse, after all."  
"Anything could be worse if you think about it long enough," Yusuke muttered.   
"Well, what type of attitude is that?!" Botan shouted, stomping her foot. "Now get off your lazy butt and hurry up! According to Lord Koenma, Shiko plans to show himself before nightfall. That means you don't have a lot of time." Yusuke reluctantly stood up.  
"It'll take me awhile to get there on foot…" he thought out loud. "A good few hours, at least."  
"Well, then, take a bus!" Botan exclaimed in frustration and gave him a push forward.   
"Hey!" Yusuke protested.  
"Take a taxi, take a bike - fly for all I care - just get there!" She shoved the map back into Yusuke's hand and jumped back onto her oar. Yusuke scoffed.  
"Yeah, thanks a lot, Botan," he muttered as she floated away. Then he looked back at the map. "I have to get all the way to Crossroads High School by nightfall." He paused, scoffed again, and pessimistically replied. "Like that's going to happen."  
  
"It's nowhere!" Serena cried in defeat as she and Amy walked along the streets of Tokyo trying to think of the next place to go on their search. "We've searched all over my house, the supermarket, the arcade, and everywhere else we could think of and still no briefcase!"  
"I know!" Amy suddenly exclaimed, trying to hold onto the last shred of hope. "Maybe you lost it at school the other day. We can go look there."  
"All right," Serena agreed reluctantly, the chances seeming rather slim.  
She and Amy returned back to Crossroads High School as the sun had begun setting. But after searching the school high and low, they still found nothing. An expression of horrible distress formed on Serena's face as the two walked outside into the schoolyard.  
"This is all hopeless! It's like it disappeared!" she exclaimed, still defeated.  
"It couldn't have just disappeared…" Amy then frowned, looking at her watch. "Sorry, Serena, but I really have to get going. I have a lot of homework to still do and it's almost night. But I'll try and help some more tomorrow." Serena sighed as she bid her best friend Amy farewell.  
"It's all right. See you, Amy," she said sincerely. "Thanks for all the help."  
"Don't mention it, Serena," she modestly replied. "And I'm sure your briefcase will come up eventually."  
"I hope so," Serena muttered not very optimistically. She then waved at Amy and called out, "Bye!" As soon as Amy had faded into the distance, Serena let out a pitiful groan and fell back against the chain-linked fence of the school with a frown. "I can't believe it! What am I supposed to do now? What will I tell Ms. Haruna? I'll be missing all my homework tomorrow, too! And Luna - I have to find my moon wand! How am I supposed to fight the forces of evil without it?!" She dropped her head in a sulk.   
Then, suddenly, she her head shot up with a small gasp. "Huh?" I'm getting a strange sense of something, Serena thought, something on the school grounds. Her face grew serious. She pushed off the fence, eyes resolute. "Something's coming," she said firmly. "Something evil…I better transform!  
"Moon Crystal Power!" She transformed into Sailor Moon. And as quickly as possible she headed toward whatever she was sensing.  
  
Yusuke lowered his map swiftly, his eyes gazing at a school building. "Well, this seems to be the place. Except no scary demon." He frowned, scrunching his eyebrows in puzzlement and walked through the gates of the school and into the parking lot. Scanning the area, he scratched the back of his head. Nothing seemed to be unusual. He looked toward the sky. "It's already sunset. I thought this guy was supposed to show up before nightfall…hmm?"   
Suddenly - foot steps. They were running toward him. He moved his head to the right to see a blonde in a strange sailor suit appear a few yards away. Both stared at each other for a long moment, eyes wide with startled bewilderment. Then Yusuke raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
"Now who the hell are you?" Yusuke questioned, eying her suspiciously. "Don't tell me YOU'RE the Baken-Ai."  
"Baken-Ai?" the blonde girl in the sailor suit asked innocently.  
"I thought so," Yusuke flatly replied. He sighed and turned from her. "Look, I suggest you get out of here, whoever the hell you are. In a few minutes, I'm guessing that this isn't going to be the safest place in the world, and I'm in no mood to look after some little girl in a sailor skirt."  
"'Little girl?!'" the girl in the sailor uniform exclaimed in outrage. "I'm not that much younger than you, you know! You might even be younger than me!" Yusuke sighed in annoyance, not bothering to even glance at her in acknowledgement. The blond girl shook her head in aggravation. "That's no the point! I don't need you to look after me! I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"   
Yusuke turned to her with an amused smirk. "Is that so?" he asked, nearly bursting into a fit of laughter.  
"YES," she answered, rather offended. "I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice-"  
"'Sailor'…'Moon'…?" Yusuke asked through snickers and then fell into hysterical laughter. Sailor Moon's face turned bright red with rage as she stomped her foot angrily.  
"It's not funny!" she exclaimed furiously and Yusuke laugher harder. "Well, what are you supposed to be then?"  
"Huh?" Yusuke stopped chuckling and blinked. Then, pointing to himself, he asked, "Me?"  
"Yes, you! And what's this Baken-Ai that you thought I was, anyway?"  
"I really don't know much about the Baken-Ai, but…well, I'm Yusuke, a spirit detective." Now Sailor Moon looked confused  
"What's that?"  
"Well, it's -" He stopped, however, and grew annoyed. "Why the hell am I telling you all this for?! Will you get out of here?!"  
"I'm not going anywhere! I'm here to fight!"  
"'Fight' what?" Yusuke questioned.  
"Uh…" Sailor Moon looked dumbfounded and Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
"Right."  
"Look, I may not know what I'm fighting, but I do know something bad is nearby and you can't stop me from fighting it!" Sailor Moon declared resiliently, firmly standing her ground and her convictions. Yusuke stared at her in surprise at her stubbornness.   
Then, both on instinct, they unexpectedly turned their eyes to the left in perplexity to see a small little boy smiling at them pleasantly.   
  
Momiji ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Still in her school uniform, she carried the blonde school girl's briefcase with her. She had left the TAC as soon as she found out where the girl's name and where the school was in hopes that the girl may have stayed after school for awhile. But as Momiji looked up at the setting sun, she frowned.  
"She's probably gone home already," she said with a regretful voice. But her eyes darted in front of her again and she declared firmly, "Still, I have to try!" And she ran even faster. Then, she came upon it - Crossroads High School. She grinned widely with a joyous laugh. "There it is!" she exclaimed, although panting hard.  
She made her way through the gates of the school and she then saw her - the blonde girl from that morning. She was accompanied by a little boy and a male student that looked Momiji's age. "It's her!" Momiji cried excitedly to herself, her smile widening. But as she came closer, her face became quizzical and she raised an eyebrow. "Why's she dressed in that funny sailor uniform for?" She shook her head, however, and kept running. "That doesn't matter!" she decided and then called out:  
"Wait! Um-Serena! That's your name, isn't it?"  
"Serena…?" the male student repeated, staring at Serena and then Momiji.  
"It's that girl," Serena replied quietly, recognizing Momiji from that morning. "But how does she know my name…?"  
"I have your briefcase!" Momiji then informed her as she got closer, holding up the briefcase.  
Surprisingly, her blue seed began to glow brightly under her shirt. She stopped running, placing a hand to her chest as both Serena and the black-haired student gazed at her with curiosity. "My blue seed…is it an Arigami?" She narrowed her eyes in deep thought. "No…it feels like something else…"  
The little boy giggled eerily and took a step back. Then, suddenly, the ground began to shake violently.  
"What's going on?!" Serena whined as she lost her balance and fell to the pavement. The male student seemed to be having difficulties standing as well, but he kept his feet firmly on the ground. Momiji's seed was glowing even more brilliantly and although she though she should be more concerned with the earthquake, her eyes were locked on the smiling boy, who stood calmly, not struggling in the slightest to keep his balance.  
"Who are you…?" she wondered softly to herself. Then, the ground burst open and both Momiji and the black haired student fell backwards and onto their backsides, Momiji's blue seed's glow diminishing. From the ground emerged a giant beast, upper body like a beastly man with two hairy arms and claws on it's enormous hands, and lower body like a spider, eight long sharp legs piercing into the pavement, and a strange gold symbol on its forehead. All three looked up at the massive creature in horror as it slowly marched toward them, staring at them violently and hissing.  
"Is that the Baken-Ai you were looking for?!" Serena questioned in panic.  
"One of them," the male student replied dryly.  
"'One of them?!'" Serena fearfully cried, clasping her hands together and drawing them close to her chest. "Just how many of these things are there?!"  
"The child," the beast called the Baken-Ai snarled. "Where is the child?"  
"You mean that little boy?" Momiji asked and looked passed the beast where the child calmly stood. "You're not going to hurt him, are you?" The beast ignored her now and turned his head to the pleasantly smiling child. It stared at him in deliberation for a moment before it's eyes grew determined.  
"You must die, child," it declared in a hiss. Momiji and Serena gasped as the male student scoffed and narrowed his eyes furiously. Momiji quickly gathered herself up to her feet.  
"No! You can't kill him!" she protested. "I won't let you!" The beast turned on her in fury.   
"You dare to protect this child?" he questioned, eyes raging. Momiji stood her ground. "Then you must die as well!" Momiji let out a whimper and winced, taking a step back as the beast heaved it's body around toward her with a savage growl. Then, it began to stamped straight for her. Both Serena and the male student got to their feet, Serena with a gasp of worry and the student with clenched fists and a bitter face.  
And Momiji let out a shrill shriek as the beast opened it's mouth with a hiss, baring it's fangs, sickly venom dripping from it's black lips…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Yusuke: So the battle with the first Baken-Ai is about to begin and I'm ready to take it down, along with the other two Baken-Ai!  
  
Serena: Hey! What about us?!  
  
Yusuke: What about you?  
  
Serena: We're going to help, too, you know!  
  
Momiji: That's right! The only way we're going to beat this monster is if we work together - it's called TEAMWORK!  
  
Yusuke: Teamwork? Who said anything about us three being a team?!  
Momiji: Well…we did!  
  
Serena: That's right!  
  
Yusuke: This is my mission! Can't you two get your own?! You're both just going to get in my way!  
  
Momiji and Serena: Hey!  
  
Momiji: But wait a second! What is this mission exactly, anyway?! Just what are the Baken-Ai and why do they want to kill a poor innocent kid for?!  
  
Yusuke: What are you looking at me for?! How am I supposed to know?!  
  
Serena: Well, you're the one who keeps saying it's YOUR mission!  
  
Momiji: Get ready for our first big fight on the next episode of "What's My Line, Again…?," Episode Two: "A New Alliance! A New Mission! A New Mystery!"  
  
Serena: Hey, Yusuke, what's that scar on your forehead, anyway?! 


	2. A New Alliance!  A New Mission!  A New M...

Here's part two of the opener! I didn't want to post the first part without the second, so... But chapter/episode three won't be posted for a day or two...I figure I'll see if everyone likes it first! Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention! I have to give credit to my sister, Vicki, a lot of credit for being the inspiration for some of the chapters/episodes (or at least part of them) that I have planned out. I'll list them now just in case I forget later: Episode 3, Episode 5, Episode 6, Episode 11, Episode 12-14 (it's a three-parter), and Episode 19. She came up with the basic idea of these episodes when she was trying to help me brainstorm and come up with a twenty-six chapter story. Anyway, I think that's all I have to say. Again, I really like the coming attractions! They're just so cute and funny! Anyway, on with the fight!  
  
Episode 2: "A New Alliance! A New Mission! A New Mystery!"  
  
Momiji continued to scream, shutting her eyes tightly, as the beast rampaged toward her, raising one of its eight sharp legs and began to bring it down as if a knife ready to stab her. And then, she was suddenly pushed out of the way by a strong force. Blinking her eyes open, Momiji could see she was lying on the ground, the male student sitting over her. Past him, she could see the creature's sharp leg had punctured the pavement in which she had been standing only a moment beforehand.  
"What…I…" Momiji stammered in a daze.  
"Will you get out of here?!" the student shouted at her. "I don't have time to take care of you!"  
"But, I-"  
"Hey, Yusuke, or whoever you are!" Serena suddenly exclaimed in warning. "Behind you!" The student - Yusuke - spun around to see the Baken-Ai beast charging for him and Momiji. A sudden fear darted across Yusuke's face and he hastily took Momiji by the hand.  
"Run."  
"What? Wait!" Momiji cried as Yusuke yanked her off the floor and then began to run to the left as the beast slammed it's legs down on the ground, barely missing them. Then, realizing that it would be too sharp a turn to go after Momiji and Yusuke, decided to chase Serena. Serena let out a scream.  
"My briefcase! My briefcase! My briefcase!" she repeated rapidly in a panic. Then, letting out a frightened cry, she turned and began to run from the beast, screaming the word, "HELP!"  
"Your briefcase…?" Momiji inquired, not sure what Serena would want it for. She stood stared in bafflement.  
"What do you want your school books for?" Yusuke called out to her, cuffing his hands on the sides of his mouth like a megaphone, but she was too busy running from the Baken-Ai to answer. Yusuke dropped his hands to the side and shrugged as Momiji continued to look puzzled. Then, suddenly, Momiji's eyes lit up.  
"The wand! That must be it!" She started toward where she left the briefcase.  
"Wand…?" Yusuke asked in confusion. Then his eyes went back toward the screaming and pitifully running Serena. He scratched the back of his head with a frown and said, "What an idiot."  
Meanwhile, Momiji reached the briefcase. She swiftly picked it up. "Serena!" She then threw it toward Serena with all the strength she had. Unfortunately, it fell short - a couple feet behind her.  
"Oh," Serena moaned miserably, grimacing as she stopped and turned back. She bent down and went to open it, but as she did, the Baken-Ai had succeeded in catching up to her. Now, he was almost on top of her.  
"What are you doing?!" Yusuke called. "Don't just sit there! Keep running!"  
"I KNOW, but -" The Baken-Ai cut her off, swinging its leg at her; Serena went flying into the wall of the school, briefcase included, the briefcase bursting open on impact. Serena winced and whimpered. Then, opening her eyes, she noticed her wand. "My wand!" She went for her wand, crawling on her hands and knees, but the Baken-Ai was advancing violently.  
"Serena! Hurry!" Momiji cried desperately. Yusuke scowled and stepped forward.  
"Hey! Ugly!" he shouted to the monster. The beast snapped its head around and eyed Yusuke murderously. "That's right! Over here!"  
"Do you think I will fall for your weak and pathetic tricks?" the creature hissed. Serena grabbed her wand then and, still on her knees, cried:   
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" The beast was hit by a large amount of energy and went flying onto its side, crushing the pavement underneath it. It growled as it got to its feet, blood dripping from its side. Serena looked horrified. "It didn't work?!"  
"Damn you, weaklings!" the creature shouted in a snarled voice. "I will be distracted no longer! I must kill the child!"  
"No!" Momiji exclaimed and immediately ran in front of the child, arms extended wide in defense. "I won't allow you to hurt him!" The beast, however, was limping, wounded rather badly, as it mad its way toward the child.  
"I…must…kill…the child…" it said as it panted, reaching out one of its arms and placing his other hand on its wound.  
"No!" Momiji protested still, holding her ground although her face was fearful.  
"The blood…" the boy finally spoke, his voice trailing off as it stared at the beast's wound with wide eyes of horror. Momiji suddenly dropped to her knees before him and put her hands on his shoulders sympathetically.  
"Now don't be frightened; I'm going to protect you," she assured him, but the boy slowly shook his head in some sort of shock, the first Baken-Ai heading gradually for them.  
"It's injured," Yusuke realized now and stared at the still kneeling Serena with a certain awe and disbelief. "That stupid girl did THAT?" He then turned back to the beast with grim eyes; he had a job to do.  
"I WILL kill that child!" the beast then declared with all its strength, forcing itself to stand tall and erect as it slugged toward Momiji and the shocked child. Yusuke immediately skidded in front of it, fists raised and ready to fight.  
"Hey, Shiko - you got to get through me first!" the beast snarled savagely. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and then charged forward.  
"What are you doing?!" Serena exclaimed, finally rising to her feet. "Are you crazy?! You're going to get yourself killed!" But Yusuke simply smirked mischievously and raised his fist.  
It was a direct hit. The beast went flying backwards. Serena squealed and jumped out of the way, the Baken-Ai rushing past her and colliding into the school, crushing part of the wall.  
"Wow…he's strong…" Momiji commented to herself.  
"He is," the boy replied in equal disbelief. Yusuke just laughed and shook his hand a bit.  
"And that was one of my lighter punches," he stated cockily. Serena's mouth dropped open as she turned to him sternly.  
"This is no laughing matter!" she scolded. "You just destroyed school property! There's a fine for that, you know!" She then whined, "And I'm the one who's probably going to get stuck having to pay for it!"  
"Jeez, will you calm down?!" Yusuke shouted angrily. "I'm just doing my job!"  
"Well, can't you do it without breaking everything?!" Serena argued, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Um, guys…" Momiji then began as she noticed the beast rising to its feet. "It's getting up…"  
"Huh?" Both Yusuke and Serena turned to see it crawling toward them on it's eight spider legs. Yusuke then smirked, cracking his knuckles.  
"So you still want to fight, huh?"  
"You little brat!" Shiko hissed violently, though only holding onto by his last threads of strength. "You will not keep me from killing that child!"  
"Fine. Suit yourself," Yusuke stated casually. "I have to kill you either way - orders are orders, you know." Momiji gasped.   
"Kill…?" the little boy questioned, as frightened and shocked as Momiji.   
The beast then growled in rage, charging for the arrogant Yusuke. Yusuke just flashed a grin and swung his fist again…and again…and again. In fact, both Momiji and Serena couldn't keep up after awhile, Yusuke's punches seeming to travel faster than lightening. And then, with one final swing to the beast's chin, the beast collapsed onto it's back, unable to get to it's feet. Yusuke gave a snicker and then jumped up high in the air, pointing his finger directly at the beast's head.  
"Spirit gun!" A light formed on the tip of his finger and suddenly a burst of energy shot from it and toward the beast.  
"No!" the child shouted in fright, but it was too late; the Baken-Ai's head exploded on to the pavement.  
"Ew!" Serena cried. "That's gross!" Momiji put her hand over her mouth and turned pale at the sight of the blood.  
"I think I'm going to be sick." However, she suddenly remembered the boy and turned to the child. He was shaking his head in terror. He cares so much, Momiji thought, even though that monster was going to kill him. And then the boy, noticing Momiji staring, blinked and smiled. He gave a wave and slowly began to vanish out of sight. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Momiji cried, standing up and reaching out for him, but he had already disappeared, as if becoming the air. "Where'd he go…?"  
Suddenly, Yusuke let out a scream of pain and both girls turned to him to see him stagger backwards, placing a hand to his forehead and closing his eyes tightly.  
"What's wrong with him?" Momiji asked running over to Serena.  
"I don't know!" Serena answered frantically. Yusuke let out another painful cry before his body suddenly relaxed and he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Yusuke slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before his blurred vision became focused. He found himself lying on his back looking up at the evening sky and the two girls he met fighting the Baken-Ai, the blonde girl who called herself "Sailor Moon" and the brunette who called the blonde girl "Serena." They both were kneeling beside him, one on each side, staring down at him with much concern. He stared up at them puzzled, first at the brunette, then at the blonde, and then back at the brunette.  
"What happened? Where-where are we…?"  
"We're still at the school," the brunette answered. "You passed out."  
"'Passed out…?'" The brunette nodded.   
"For a good half an hour, I'd say. At least." Yusuke groaned and turned his head toward the blonde.  
"Serena…or Sailor Moon…or whatever…what happened to that stupid sailor uniform you were wearing?"  
"Hey, it's not stupid!" she protested. "And I changed out of it." She then frown and slouched where she sat. "You recognize me without it, too?" She let out a small whine. Yusuke groaned a second time as he began to sit up, placing a hand to his aching forehead. He immediately gasped and pulled his hand away, however, a seething pain burning his skin.  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," the brunette informed him. "It still looks pretty sore."  
"Sore…?"  
"The scar on your forehead."  
"Scar?" Yusuke questioned. "I don't have a scar on my forehead."  
"You do now," the blonde told him and then pulled out a small mirror. "See?" Yusuke pulled the few strands that fell on his forehead back with his hand and examined the scar that had been mysteriously carved into his skin. He frowned quizzically, not sure what to make of it other than it hurt like hell.  
"It kind of looks like the symbol that was on that monster's forehead, don't you think?" the brunette suggested.  
"I guess…" Yusuke replied, giving the mirror back to the blonde. "Just who are you two again?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" the brunette apologized. "I'm Momiji! And this is Serena."  
"So it's just Serena?" Yusuke asked the blonde.  
"I'm only Sailor Moon when I TRANSFORM into her," Serena explained. "And then I have the power of the Moon to help me defend against evil and protect the innocent!"  
"Right…and what are you, exactly?" he then asked Momiji.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah…what was that blue light from before?"  
"Oh, that," Momiji replied, and pulled her shirt down a bit so he could see the blue seed. "It's called a blue seed. It usually can only sense when these monsters called Arigami are near, but I guess it can sense other demons, too."  
"So that's all you can do? Sense things?" Momiji nodded weakly. "Well, that's pretty useless, isn't it?"  
"Hey!" Serena exclaimed in Momiji's defense, giving him a shove in the shoulder. "She can do a lot of other things, too! Like…well, she's the Kushinada! That means she's a princess!"  
"'Kushinada?" Yusuke questioned. "So what are you the princess OF then?"  
"Well…nothing, really, now that I think about it," Momiji answered with a frown. "It kind of just means that I'm a sacrifice…a sacrifice that would destroy all the Arigami."  
"Well, that sounds like a pleasant occupation," Yusuke muttered sarcastically. "Anything else I should know?" Serena grinned widely.  
"Well, I don't mean to BRAG or anything," she began, "but I also happen to be a princess myself. Princess of the Moon Kingdom."  
"Where's that?" Yusuke asked. Serena's face turned a bit pink as she lowered her head in a bit of embarrassment.  
"Uh…it's kind of been destroyed…" she mumbled. Yusuke almost laughed out loud as he got to his feet.  
"So, you're princess of nothing -" he gestured toward Momiji - "And you're princess of a destroyed kingdom -" he gestured toward Serena. Then he cracked sarcastically, "That's really something to be proud of." He then shook his head and muttered, "God, my head's killing me…"   
Both girls, highly offended, stood up, Momiji angrily putting her hands on her hips and Serena crossing her arms furiously. "Hey! Well, you're not so great yourself!" Momiji insulted him.  
"I only killed the Baken-Ai," Yusuke replied in annoyance.  
"With MY help!" Serena added feverishly.  
"You didn't help."  
"Yes, she did!" Momiji argued. "You big jerk!"  
"Hey, where'd the Baken-Ai go anyway?" Yusuke asked, looking around the schoolyard. Momiji calmed down a bit then, but Serena remained fuming.  
"It just disappeared when you passed out. The kid, too." Momiji explained.  
"That's strange…I wonder what it wanted to kill the kid so badly, anyway…" Yusuke trailed off and shrugged. "Well, that's one down, two to go."  
"There's two more?!" Serena exclaimed in horror, her anger being replaced by terror.  
"Don't worry; I'll handle it," Yusuke replied and turned from them. Both girls looked at each other for a moment, before giving a decisive nod, choosing to follow the strange boy named Yusuke.  
  
"Will you two quit following me?!" Yusuke shouted in frustration as both Momiji and Serena followed him down the street that evening. "Don't you girls have your own life or something? Go home!"  
"Not until you tell us who you are and what the Baken-Ai want!" Serena declared and Momiji gave a nod of agreement. Yusuke sighed in exasperation and spun around with a furious look in his eyes that caused both girls to stop with a startled jump and a squeal.  
"Fine! Be difficult!" Yusuke shouted. "My name's Yusuke and I'm a spirit detective, all right!"  
"Well, we already know that!" Serena exclaimed. "But what IS a spirit detective?"  
"I don't know. I just fight demons and the forces of evil and stuff, I guess, or do whatever else I'm assigned to do by this stupid toddler called Koenma - he's Lord of the Spirit World." He sighed. "It's kind of a long story…"  
"And the Baken-Ai?" Momiji asked.  
"It's my new assignment," he explained. "You see, these three demons called the Baken-Ai are able to rise this really powerful and really evil demon called Torazo. And that's why I have to kill the Baken-Ai. No more Baken-Ai, no evil demon to worry about."  
"That kind of makes sense…" Momiji remarked. "And you already killed one of them?" Yusuke nodded.  
"I just have to wait for Botan to tell me where the other two are…"   
"Who's Botan?" Serena inquired with a sly grin. Yusuke eyed her annoyed.  
"Well, aren't we nosy?" he remarked. She stuck her tongue out at him and Yusuke rolled his eyes. "If you really must know, she's one of Koenma's messengers; she gives me my assignments."  
"Oh…" Serena replied. She then determinedly stomped her foot on the sidewalk, folded her arms resolutely and lifted her chin with a new sense of purpose. "That settles it!"  
"'Settles' what?" Yusuke questioned raising a suspicious eyebrow.  
"That we're going to help defeat the Baken-Ai!" Serena declared, putting an arm around Momiji.  
"WHAT?!" Yusuke shouted, backing up and cringing. "You can't!"  
"Why not?" Momiji asked innocently.  
"Because! You'll just get in my way!" Yusuke argued.  
"We will not!" Serena argued back, shaking a fist at him. "And you can't stop us from helping! Right, Momiji?"  
"Right!" Momiji exclaimed with a nod. "We HAVE to help! It would be wrong for us to just turn our backs on what's right and pretend that nothing bad is happening! Especially with that poor little boy in danger…" She lowered her head in sympathy for the child. Yusuke scoffed. Momiji snapped her head up and looked at him with firm eyes. "And Serena's right! You can't stop us!" Yusuke went to shout something back but then suddenly stopped, noticing the stern look in both Momiji and Serena's eyes. He knew that he was stubborn, but these two seemed just as stubborn as he was; there was no way either girl was backing down. So he sighed and turned away from them.  
"FINE…I GUESS you can help if you're around…" Yusuke reluctantly agreed. "But ONLY if you happen to be walking by or something. I don't need you two following me all the time or looking for trouble." Both girls grinned in triumph.  
"All right!" they exclaimed and they each giggled, taking a place alongside Yusuke, Momiji on his left and Serena on his right.   
"You'll see; we're going to make a great team!" Momiji assured him, taking a puzzled Yusuke by the arm.  
"That's right! An awesome trio!" Serena agreed, taking his other arm.  
"Now, wait a second!" Yusuke exclaimed a bit fearful. "I didn't say anything about being a team!"  
"Urameshi!" an obnoxious voice called out and Yusuke turned as did the two curious girls to see a big red haired man. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"  
"Kuwabara…" Yusuke muttered with a sigh.   
"You're friends with him?" Momiji asked curiously.  
"I guess you could say that…" Yusuke answered.  
"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted again and Yusuke sighed in exasperation.  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Yusuke yelled back. He then turned back to the girls. "I've got to go. I'll see you around…" He then pulled his arms from them and ran toward his redhead friend.  
"Bye!" Serena called with a wave while Momiji frowned, slightly perplexed.  
"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" she asked.  
"I'm sure of it!" Serena declared. She then pensively placed a finger to her chin. "Still, he acts so…mysterious…"  
"'Mysterious?'" Momiji inquired. "Well, I wouldn't call it that…more like…unfriendly, I guess. I wonder why he's like that…" Serena crossed her arms in a huff.  
"I say he's just arrogant!" Both girls then frowned and sighed, dropping their heads in defeat. "I don't think we'll ever understand him…"  
"I wouldn't say that, either," Momiji replied with an optimistic smile. "I bet we just have to get to know him a bit better, that's all." Serena smiled in agreement.  
"I suppose you're right," she answered. Then, she extended her hand for Momiji. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Momiji."  
"Same here, Serena." The two then shook hands.  
  
"I can't believe you, Urameshi!" Kuwabara scolded Yusuke, slapping him upside the head.   
"Hey! What was that for?!" Yusuke questioned angrily.  
"For cheating on Keiko! With not just one girl, but two!" Yusuke couldn't believe his ears.  
"WHAT?!"   
"You heard me!" Kuwabara shouted furiously. "And don't try and deny it, either! I saw you with my own eyes!"  
"'With your own…'" Yusuke then gasped. "You mean those two stupid girls I was with just now?" Kuwabara nodded vigorously.  
"They had you by the arm and everything!" he continued enraged. "How could you be so sleezy?! And to cheat on Keiko of all people! She's the only person who could ever tolerate you and you just cast her aside like she's nothing!"  
"Now just hold on a second!" Yusuke protested. "It's not like that at all!" Kuwabara blinked, suddenly confused.  
"It isn't?" he asked, his anger subsiding.  
"NO!" Yusuke shouted. He exhaled and then decided to explain further. "First of all, me and Keiko are NOT going out. We're…uh…I don't know what we are, but she's not my girlfriend."  
"Not OFFICIALLY, anyway," Kuwabara muttered and Yusuke scowled. "Besides, it's like you two are practically married - I don't see what's the big deal if you two just go out for real."  
"BECAUSE -" Yusuke began angrily, but then stopped and turned from him in aggravation. "Why am I having this stupid conversation with you again? It's not like it's any of YOUR business." He then started walking away.  
"But wait! Urameshi!" Kuwabara called, catching up to him. "Who were those two girls, then?"  
"Hmm?" Yusuke paused for a moment of thought. "I don't know."  
"Well, are they friends of yours?" Kuwabara interrogated further. He smiled a bit. "They were kind of pretty…"  
"They were more like pains in my ass…" Yusuke mumbled. He went to walk again, but Kuwabara suddenly took Yusuke by the arm and spun him around so he could look him directly in the eyes.  
"There's something different about you, Urameshi," Kuwabara observed. "You look different."  
"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, slightly nervous.  
"I can't put my finger on it exactly but…that scar!" he then declared. "Where'd you get that scar on your forehead, Urameshi?!"  
"Oh, that…" Yusuke went to touch it again, but as soon as he placed his finger on it, it burned. He cringed and pulled away, shaking off the pain. Then he shrugged and turned away. "It's nothing, really, Kuwabara," Yusuke answered and then started down the street, leaving a dumbfounded Kuwabara scratching his head in bewilderment.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Momiji: Well, the first Baken-Ai may have been destroyed, but there's still two more and we have no idea where to start looking!  
  
Yusuke: Hey! I thought I told you two not to go looking for trouble!  
  
Serena: We're not! Anyway, in the next episode, the trouble comes looking for us!  
  
Momiji: That's right! But first, I introduce my new friend Serena to my friends at the TAC!  
  
Serena: Aren't introductions exciting?!   
  
Momiji: And Mr. Kunakida takes us out to a really nice place to eat, too!  
  
Serena: Look at all the food!  
  
Yusuke: Well, you two sure know how to waste time.  
  
Serena: You don't do anything that productive, either!  
  
Momiji: But wait, what's this? We're being attacked!  
  
Serena: And it's not a Baken-Ai this time, either! But then what type of monster is it?! And why does it want us dead?!  
  
Momiji: Don't worry, Serena! We're going to get a little help this time!   
  
Serena: Wait! From who?!  
  
Momiji: From Kusanagi, of course!  
  
Yusuke: Did I mention how much I hate that guy?  
  
Momiji: Why must you always be so mean?!   
  
Serena: So stay tuned for the next exciting episode of "What's My Line Again…?," Episode 3...   
  
Momiji: "Introductions! Serena Meets the TAC!"  
  
Serena: Not to mention Yusuke meets Kusanagi! That's one introduction I don't want to miss! 


	3. Introductions!  Serena Meets the TAC!

Episode 3: "Introductions! Serena Meets the TAC!"  
  
Yusuke groggily woke up Saturday morning, dragging himself out of bed. His head still ached, but not so much as the day before. He forced himself into the bathroom and leaned over the counter, pushing his hair away from his forehead to examine the scar again. He frowned to see that it was still there and just as vivid as well.  
"So…now what?" Yusuke asked out loud as he stared at the strange symbol that seemed to have been burned into his forehead. "You know, I think Momiji may be right; it kind of does look like that symbol the Baken-Ai had on its forehead…" Then, biting his lip, he brought his hand up toward the scar. He hesitated, remembering the last two times he tried touching it, his forehead suddenly felt like it was on fire. But he narrowed his eyes courageously and placed his fingers against it.  
Surprisingly, it didn't burn this time. In fact, his skin felt cool against it. He ran his fingers along it, as if trying to solve a puzzle. However, once he realized he solved nothing, he frowned and scrunched his eyebrows in perplexity, dropping both of his hands to the side, his hair falling back over the scar. He sighed. "Well, at least it doesn't hurt anymore…I guess that stupid Baken-Ai decided he wouldn't die before giving me a damn scar as a present." Then, standing up straight, he said, "But today's another day, right?" Sighing once more, he lifted his hair off his forehead once more and pensively stared at himself in the mirror again, studying the scar with hard eyes. "Still, I wish it would go away…" his voice trailed off as he continued examining the image of the scar in the mirror. But all Yusuke could do was frown in dismay.  
  
"I'm going to be late!" Serena cried as she stampeded down the stairs in a panic. Her mother stared at her in puzzlement.  
"'Late?'" she questioned her daughter. "What are you going to be late for, honey? Today's Saturday; you don't have school."  
"I know, Mom!" Serena exclaimed, gasping for air as she ran passed her mother and began frantically putting her shoes on. "But I promised my new friend Momiji I'd meet her and I'm LATE!"  
"'Momiji?'" Serena's mother continued to ask her daughter. "Who's this 'Momiji' girl, Serena?"  
"Just a friend I met the other day, Mom! She's the one who found my briefcase!" Serena explained hastily as she hurried toward the door. "I'd tell you more, but like I said, I'm going to be late!"  
"Well, don't stay out too late, Serena!" her mother called to her as she left. "And try to call home every couple of hours so I know where you are!" Serena nodded and closed the door behind her. Her mother placed a hand to her chin in thought.  
"Momiji, huh?" she asked herself out loud. "Hmm." Then, with a shrug, she returned to her house chores.  
  
Momiji tapped her foot, growing slightly impatient as she waited outside the gates of Crossroads High School for Serena to show up.  
"It's been fifteen minutes," she thought out loud, glancing at her watch. She then frowned in despair. "Say if she doesn't plan to show up?" Biting her lip nervously, she stood on her tip-toes in order to gaze over the crowds that passed on the streets, looking in both directions in hopes of seeing Serena. But there was no sign of her. She sighed in defeat as she fell back to her feet. "I guess she doesn't…I guess…" she lowered her eyebrows as her eyes became dejected. Then, as she started slowly walking away, she muttered, "Why am I such a loser…?"  
"WAIT!" a familiar voice desperately called out to Momiji and Momiji's dejected eyes now lit up with hope. Hastily, she spun around with a bright smile to see Serena running toward her as fast as she could through the crowd. Then, once she reached her, Serena bent over, placing her hands on her knees and breathing hard.  
"I'm sorry…I'm late…" she apologized as she panted.  
"It's all right!" Momiji forgave her immediately, just excited to see Serena. "I thought you weren't going to come!"  
"Me? No way!" Serena exclaimed, standing up straight. "I just - uh…happen to run late a lot of the time…"  
"It does seem like a common trend," Momiji pointed out sympathetically as she recalled her first encounter with her new friend in the supermarket. But then, with an enthusiastic grin, she took Serena's hand. "But, come on! I can't wait for you to meet the TAC!"  
"That's right - wait! What does TAC stand for again?" Serena asked, forgetting the answer.  
"It stands for Terrestrial Administration Center," Momiji stated proudly. "Now come on!" She gave Serena's arm a yank and the two were off.  
  
"So, you WORK there?" Serena questioned as the two girls reached the TAC building. Momiji nodded. "Working must be really boring! I mean, school's bad enough!"  
"Not really…" Momiji commented and paused to think about it. "Actually, I think it's fun! Kind of…fulfilling!" Serena scratched the back of her head with a frown.  
"That's funny; that's what Luna tells me about work, too…" As the two entered the building and stepped into the elevator, Serena inquired, "So, who makes up the TAC?"  
"Well, lots of people!" Momiji exclaimed, wrapped up in her own excitement, but quickly corrected herself, saying, "Well, not LOTS, but quite a few. Now, let's see - there's me, who you already know, obviously. Then there's Ms. Ryoko, who's really nice and really talented, too, and Ms. Kome, who's a bit intimidating when you first meet her, but she's really a big sweetie once you get to know her. Then there's Mr. Tagashi, who's really smart, but a bit nervous sometimes, and Ms. Matsudera, who's even smarter than Mr. Tagashi. Then, of course, there's Mr. Kunakida. I guess you'd call him the boss."   
The elevator doors opened and both Serena and Momiji stepped out. "Here it is!" Momiji declared and opened the door to the TAC office.  
Serena cautiously stepped into the office, Momiji eagerly smiling by her side. The office was occupied with three other people that Serena did not know, busily working. However, upon entering, they all stopped what they were doing and stared at Serena.  
"Hello, Momiji - who's this?" one of the women asked.  
"This is Serena, Ms. Ryoko!" Momiji answered and then clarified, "The girl I was telling you about yesterday!"  
"You mean that idiot who lost her briefcase?" the redhead in the pink jumpsuit questioned cynically as she went through her locker. Serena felt her face turn bright red in embarrassment.  
"Kome! Don't be mean!" Momiji scolded. She turned to Serena. "Anyway, let me introduce you all to everyone! Serena, this is Ms. Kome, Ms. Ryoko, and Mr. Tagashi! Mr. Kunakida must be in the lab with Ms. Matsudera." Serena smiled awkwardly and waved. "Now let me get my jacket!" She ran to her own locker as Tagashi stepped next to Serena.  
"How do you do, Ms. Serena," he replied bashfully, extending his hand for her to shake. She accepted it politely, although a bit warily. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You know, you're a very pretty young girl." Serena's face turned slightly pink and she became tongue-tied. Kome then stepped onto Serena's other side, leaning in to examine Serena's face. Serena let out an "eep!" at the sight of the giant gun in Kome's hand.  
"She looks pretty stupid, if you ask me," Kome commented callously. But Serena was too nervous about the gun to be insulted. Instead, she managed to squeak out in a weak and shaky voice:  
"That's - uh - a really big gun…"  
"Oh, this?" Kome questioned standing up straight and patting the barrel of the gun as she held it up. "This is just kid's stuff, really. Nowhere near the size of a REAL gun." Serena let out a set of nervous chuckles before she felt someone tap her own the shoulders, causing her to nearly let out a startled scream of fright. She spun around hastily to see Momiji standing there with a wide and excited grin in her TAC jacket.  
"What do you think?" she asked Serena as she twirled around to show it off.   
"It's nice…" Serena answered warily and then, stepping close to Momiji, whispered urgently into her ear, "You know, that girl has a really big gun!" She glanced over at Kome who was now busy polishing it.  
"You mean Kome?" Momiji laughed. "That's because she's our weapons expert!" This really didn't ease Serena all that much as she gazed warily at the giant gun.  
"Oh…okay, then…" she answered in a trembling voice, standing behind Momiji as if she were some sort of shield.  
"Why don't you take your friend to the lab, Momiji?" Ryoko now suggested. "So that she can meet Matsudera and the boss."  
"That's right! You still have to meet them!" Momiji exclaimed and eagerly took hold of Serena's arm again. "Come on!"  
  
The two reached the lab to find both Kunakida and Matsudera, Kunakida going over some of the results that Matsudera found on her latest experiments.   
"Mr. Kunakida! Ms. Matsudera!" Momiji called excitedly. "There's someone I want you to meet!" With a pull of her arm, she pulled Serena in front of her.  
"Hi," Serena awkwardly greeted them.  
"Why, hello," Ms. Matsudera politely said, rising and shaking Serena's hand. "You can call me Matsudera. And who might you be?"  
"I'm Serena," Serena answered, growing slightly more comfortable.  
"Are you a friend of Momiji's from school?" she asked. Serena shook her head.  
"Not from school…"  
"I met her Thursday!" Momiji chimed in. "She goes to Crossroads High School."  
"'Crossroads High School,' huh?" Mr. Kunakida now questioned, stepping forward. "That's nearby, isn't it?" Serena nodded.  
"Not too far at all, actually," she answered.  
"So how'd you two girls meet then, if not at school," he then asked.  
"We met at the supermarket," Momiji began to explain. "She left her school briefcase there and I helped get it back for her. And then she helped me and this boy Yusuke -" Momiji stopped and laughed nervously. "Well, it's - uh - kind of a long story, but let's just say we became good friends fast!" And Serena nodded heartily. Mr. Kunakida eyed her for a moment before bursting into joyous laughter that startled both girls.  
"Well, any friend of Momiji's is a friend of mine!" he exclaimed. "Put it there!" He took Serena's hand and shook it vigorously, Serena's whole body being shaken in the process. Momiji laughed happily.  
"I knew you'd like her!" she cheered as Kunakida released Serena, who, after being shaken so much, felt a bit dizzy and disorientated and tried to keep her balance.  
"Hey, I have a great idea!" Kunakida suddenly cried out excitedly. "How about I take you two girls out to dinner?"  
"That sounds like fun!" Momiji agreed. "Right, Serena?" Serena, regaining her senses, blinked a few times in puzzlement, waiting for the conversation to sink in.  
"Dinner…?"  
  
Serena's eyes widened in delight as she looked at the menu filled with so many scrumptious meals. She sat on Kunakida's left side at the round table at the restaurant, Momiji on his right. Then, Serena beamed, estatic, and said, "Look at all the food!" she cried excitedly. "There's so much to choose from!"  
"You girls can pick out anything you like," Kunakida told them generously. Both girls looked up at him with glinting eyes.  
"Really?" they both asked simultaneously. Kunakida grinned and nodded. Their own grins widened. "Thank you, Mr. Kunakida!" They then each eagerly looked back at their menus.  
"Now, let's see," Serena began with a greedy look in her ravenous eyes as she scanned the menu and licked her lips in anticipation. "I think I'll have that, that, that, and…that! Oh, and that!" She pointed at each meal she planned to order on the menu. She then raised her pleading eyes to Kunakida. "That is, if that's all right with YOU, Mr. Kunakida, sir. I mean, I don't want to put you out or anything."  
Kunakida cringed, glancing over the pricey prices, but reluctantly forced himself to reply, "NO…of COURSE not…like I said, 'anything you like.'" Serena grinned.  
"Thanks!"  
As soon as their meals arrived (Momiji's and Kunakida's single meals and Serena's five), Serena immediately began voraciously devouring her meals. Momiji and Kunakida watched in disbelief, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.  
"She sure does eat a lot for a small fifteen year old girl…" Kunakida commented in a bit of shock. Momiji gave a stunned nod.  
"I'd say," she replied in response. Serena then swallowed hard and grinned.  
"This is delicious!" she exclaimed. "But what about desert?!"  
"Uh…" Kunakida hesitated as he glanced at the high prices on the menu again. He chuckled nervously. "How about we just get some ice-cream? You know, at an ice-cream shop?" he asked hopefully.  
"All right!" Serena agreed with a pleasant grin and then went back to eating. Momiji just laughed and began eating herself.  
  
"Wow," Serena said as she had a taste of her ice-cream and swallowed. "This is good ice-cream." The three stood by the ice-cream cart that evening, the city of Tokyo bustling with people as Momiji and Serena ate their ice-cream.  
"I'm glad you like it," Kunakida replied with a gracious smile. He then glanced at his watch. "Well, Ryoko should be here soon. I don't want you two girls to have to hang out with an old fuddy-duddy all night. So you two have fun and enjoy yourselves. When you're done, just call and I'll have Ryoko pick you up."  
"All right, Mr. Kunakida," Momiji replied.  
"Oh, there she is!" he shouted as Ryoko spotted them and pulled up. As he got in the car, he said, "Bye, girls! Don't stay out too late!"  
"We won't!" Momiji called as they drove off. "Bye!"  
"She seems like a nice girl," Ryoko commented on Serena as her and Kunakida drove down the city street.  
"She is," Kunakida confirmed. "It's nice to see Momiji has a friend her own age to talk with rather than a bunch of old geezer like us, eh, Ryoko?"  
"Sir!" she exclaimed, slightly offended both for herself and Kunakida. But then she sighed and smiled thoughtfully. "I suppose it is nice, though." Kunakida's face then turned serious.  
"Still, I get the feeling that there's something that Momiji's not telling us…"  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Momiji asked Serena as they strolled down the street after finishing their ice-cream. Serena shrugged.  
"I don't know," she answered. "Your friends at the TAC are really nice, though. Especially Mr. Kunakida; that dinner he bought us made me stuffed!" Momiji laughed.  
"Yeah, Mr. Kunakida's really great. He's like a father to me!"  
"Well, he really knows his stuff when it comes to restaurants!" Serena said, patting her stomach. Momiji laughed again, but then strangely stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Serena asked in concern, stopping herself.  
"I don't know…this place looks very familiar, that's all," she explained wistfully.  
"Hey, it kind of does," Serena agreed.  
"I know!" Momiji unexpectedly exclaimed, her eyes widening as the answer suddenly came to her. "This is where we were Thursday when we were following Yusuke! He must live nearby here!"  
"Yeah - I think you're right!" Serena then grinned, almost mischievously as they began walking again. "Do you think we'll run into him?"  
Momiji shrugged and then inquired, "Do you?"  
"Maybe," Serena answered casually. "What do you think he'd say if he saw us tonight?" Momiji smirked a bit herself.  
"Oh, he'd probably yell at us and call us mean names again," she replied almost playfully. "Or he'd just ignore us and pretend that we don't even exist." Serena giggled as did Momiji.  
"You think so?"  
Then, both girls' laughter diminished and grew serious, Momiji saying, "Still, he didn't seem all that bad."  
"I guess not," Serena concurred. "Not any worse than Darien when I first met him, anyway."  
"'Darien?'" Momiji inquired. Serena's eyes became dreamy as she clasped her hands together.  
"Darien!" she repeated breathlessly as if in a daydream. Then, after a few moments of her own silent meditation on the subject she loved best, Serena answered, "He's my boyfriend."  
"Wow! You have a boyfriend?!" Momiji asked excitedly and Serena nodded proudly.  
"We're destined for each other! Literally!" Momiji became perplexed as she thought about this comment for a moment.  
"You mean…like your prince?"  
"EXACTLY!" Serena declared. "And not only is he my prince, he even ACTS like one, too! He's sweet and he's smart and he's brave and he's just perfect!" Momiji smiled bitter sweetly and looked at the night sky.  
"That sounds so romantic," she said longingly. "I wish I could have a boyfriend like that." She then grimaced bitterly as the image of the crude Kusanagi appeared in her mind. "All I have is Kusanagi and he's not even my boyfriend…and he's definitely no prince, that's for sure!" Serena now became curious.  
"Who's Kusanagi?" she asked, but Momiji didn't have time to answer for her blue seed suddenly began glowing. Both girls stopped in their tracks and stared at the strange blue glow. "What is it?"  
"I don't know…" Momiji began as she tried to concentrate. "It's not an Arigami…"  
"Then it must be one of those Baken-Ai again!" Serena declared, but Momiji shook her head, growing anxious and worried.  
"No, that's not it either!" she exclaimed and Serena grew very fearful. She repeated in a serious voice:  
"What is it?"  
"I'm not sure," Momiji finally answered. "But whatever it is, it doesn't feel good!"  
"Which way is it coming from?" Momiji turned about, trying to pinpoint the location. Then, she pointed right.   
"That way! It's coming from there…from the park, I think."  
"Right! Let's go!" Serena exclaimed determinedly, but Momiji looked doubtful. Serena frowned. "Aren't you coming?"  
"Well…didn't Yusuke say we shouldn't go looking for trouble…?" she asked innocently. Serena scoffed.  
"Who cares what Yusuke said?"  
"I don't know…he might be right. I mean, it's his mission and -"  
"But you already said it wasn't a Baken-Ai!" Serena argued.  
"I know, but…well, it seems just as strong as one…and even though you helped a bit, he's the one who killed the first Baken-Ai. And I really can't do anything…"  
"Don't be so pessimistic! You can do stuff!" Serena insisted.  
"Like…?" Momiji asked.   
"Well, uh…" Serena frowned, unable to come up with an exact answer and Momiji lowered her head.  
"Besides, like I said, Yusuke said we shouldn't go looking for trouble…and I have a funny feeling that it does have something to do with the Baken-Ai…"  
"But we're not looking for trouble!" Serena protested earnestly. "You're blue seed's glowing on it's own! That means the trouble's really looking for us!"  
"My blue seed…?" Momiji inquired and placed a hand over the illuminated seed. "I guess it would be wrong to turn our backs when we know that there's something dangerous lurking somewhere…" She then gasped. "And that little boy might be in trouble again!" She raised her head, eyes narrowed with courage. "We have to go!" Serena nodded.  
"Lead the way!"  
  
Yusuke stood on line outside the movie theater with Keiko, waiting to buy their tickets. He looked rather annoyed as he stood there, a cross look across his face. Keiko looked rather pleasant, however, excited to see the film.  
"I can't wait to see it!" Keiko exclaimed happily. "I'm so glad you decided to take me."  
"'Decided?'" Yusuke questioned. "More like you FORCED me to take you…"  
"Oh, Yusuke! Why do you always have to be such a jerk?" Keiko asked, her face turning sour as she placed her hands on her hips.  
"Well, why do WE have to see this stupid foreign film for? Can't we something where people get blow up or something?" he asked.  
"No!" Keiko shouted, offended by even the mentioning of it. "Why would I want to see anything distasteful like that?"  
"Well, why would I want to see anything sappy like a stupid foreign film?" he rebutted back.  
"It's suppose to be an INTELLECTUAL movie, Yusuke!" she explained in frustration. "You know, something that's supposed to expand your mind!"  
"You're supposed to watch movies, not read them," Yusuke muttered, crossing his arms. Keiko turned away.  
"Fine - why don't you just sleep through the movie then?" she bitterly questioned.  
"Maybe I will!"  
"Do you always have to ruin everything?!" she shouted, spinning around and digging a finger into his chest. "You can never just once - huh?" She looked up at him curiously. "Hey, Yusuke - where'd you get that scar from?"  
"Oh, this?" Yusuke lifted his hair off of it. "Nowhere really…"  
"Well, you had to get it from SOMEWHERE," Keiko persisted. "And it doesn't look like an ordinary scar. It looks kind of like a funny symbol almost…"  
"I told you it's nothing," he assured her.  
"I thought you said you wouldn't keep any secrets from me anymore?"  
"Well…" he trailed off. He then gave her a charming smile. "Don't worry about it, all right? Why don't you just enjoy the movie?" After a moment, Keiko frowned reluctantly and turned from him, folding her arms.  
"All right, Yusuke. If you don't want to tell me, fine. But you better tell me EVENTUALLY; I don't want to have to be worrying about you," Keiko agreed although she didn't seem to happy about her decision. Yusuke just smiled.  
"Don't worry. I'll get around to telling you…"   
Then suddenly, he sensed something drawing near. It's something powerful, he thought. He was just about ready to follow whatever it was when he realized Keiko was by his side. He winced; Keiko noticed this and looked up at him.  
"Something wrong?" she asked suspiciously.  
"No - I - well…" he stammered. Then, he smiled nervously. "I just remembered I have something to do that's all…"  
"Yusuke!" Keiko scolded furiously. "You better not leave me here! You ALWAYS just leave me!"  
"I know, but…I'll be back in a second! I promise!" he told her as he began to run off.  
"Yusuke! Get back here!" she demanded.  
"Just buy the tickets! I'll be back before the movie even starts!" he assured her, although he wasn't very sure himself.  
"Yusuke!" She stomped her foot in aggravation, but he was out of sight. She sighed bitterly. "Why does this seem so familiar…?"  
  
Momiji and Serena arrived in the park to see that it was vacant, the night sky covering it in darkness. Both girls glanced fearfully at each other. Then, they gave each other a nod and stepped warily into the park. Momiji's blue seed was glowing faintly now as the walked through the dreary park.   
"Do you sense anything still?" Serena asked with a trembling voice. Momiji nodded.  
"I just don't know where it's coming from exactly…just somewhere in the park." Serena gripped onto Momiji's shoulder in fear.  
"Maybe you were right; maybe we should go back," Serena whispered nervously.  
"We can't do that!" Momiji reprimanded in a loud whisper. "What about the evil?! You know, that we have to fight?!" Serena whimpered.  
"I know, but…" She let out another whimper. Momiji frowned in dismay, scrunching her eyebrows.  
"Well…maybe you should transform or something…" she suggested weakly.  
"Right!" Serena agreed, but as soon as she went to transform, but suddenly a voice hissed from the darkness:  
"I have come to kill you both." Both girls let out a shriek of fright and clutched onto each other for dear life.  
"Where's it coming from?" Serena asked fearfully, voice shaking.  
"I don't know!" Momiji squeaked out, equally terrified. She then called out, "Why do you want to kill us?"   
"Don't talk to it!" Serena scolded nervously.   
"It is your punishment for murdering the first Baken-Ai, Shiko."   
"But we didn't kill it!" Serena protested angrily. "That stupid Yusuke was the one who did it!"  
"Serena!" Momiji exclaimed in shock.  
"Well, it's true!" Momiji's blue seed then suddenly brightened with a brilliant light. Both girls blinked and stared at it.  
"Huh…?" From above, a beast with wings soared down and attacked. Momiji and Serena, seeing it rushing for them, each let out a scream of terror.  
Yet, surprising, they were both swooped off the ground.  
"What's going on?!" Serena cried in a panic, eyes shut tightly.  
"Kusanagi!" Momiji declared and Serena opened her eyes to see a handsome man carrying both her and Momiji.  
"This is Kusanagi?!"   
Kusanagi set them down on the ground with a devious grin. "So, Momiji, who's this cute friend of yours, hmm?" Serena blushed and Momiji smiled.  
"This is my friend, Serena. Serena, this is Kusanagi."  
"Hey, she's not bad for a kid," Kusanagi replied, looking her over. "I might even consider going out with her; after all, she's filled out better than you."  
"Kusanagi! You jerk!" Momiji cried, ready to slap him, but Serena stepped in front of her, red-faced and highly insulted, and slapped him instead.  
"Pervert!" she screamed furiously, holding her arm over her chest. "And I already have a boyfriend for your information, you creep!"  
"Hey! Is that anyway to treat the guy who just saved your life?" he asked, rubbing his cheek. Serena just crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, she's more immature than you, I can say that much." Serena's face dropped, cheeks turning pink.   
"Oh, no! It's coming back!" Momiji shouted as the bird-beast swooped toward them.  
"Don't worry, girls. I'll handle this," he told them arrogantly and charged for it.  
"Like we can't handle it ourselves," Serena muttered and Momiji frowned. Then, she let out a shrill gasp and cried:  
"Duck!" Taking Serena's hand, she quickly pulled them both to the ground, the beast crashing to the ground only a few feet away.  
"Now how's THAT for rescuing, huh?" Kusanagi asked with a grin.  
"Well, maybe he isn't that bad…" Serena commented. The bird-beast, however, began flapping it's wings and was off the ground again. "Oh, no! It' flying again!" Kusanagi scowled.  
"Damn tough, aren't you?" He then looked at Momiji and asked. "What the hell is that thing anyway? It's not an Arigami."   
"Uh…I'm not sure exactly…"  
"Who cares what it is?! Just kill it!" Serena exclaimed as the bird made another swoop for the girls. Kusanagi made a jump for it, knocking it off of its course and putting Momiji and Serena out of harms way for the moment. But with one violent flap of its wing, the beast flung Kusanagi from it, Kusanagi skidding across the grass.  
"Kusanagi!" Momiji cried, rising to her feet, but the gasped at the sight of the horrifying winged creature, it's eyes glowing red and screaming murder.  
  
Yusuke arrived at the park to see both Momiji and Serena as well as a bird-beast looking at them with violent eyes. He sighed in disgust.  
"Not those two again…" he muttered to himself. Then reluctantly he said, "I guess I have no choice," and ran toward them. Then, pointing his finger up, he directed his spirit gun at the monster. "Just one shot…spirit gun!" However, his spirit gun missed; not because his aim was off, but because a green-haired man attacked the creature, knocking both the creature and himself to the ground and out of the range of his shot. He growled furiously and shouted, "Just who the hell are you?!"  
The green haired man, jumping from the violently flapping beast, turned to him with a bitter look in his eyes. "I could say the same thing to you!"  
"Yusuke!" Momiji and Serena both shouted running up to him.  
"You mean you know this moron, Momiji?" Kusanagi questioned.  
"I'm the moron?!" Yusuke asked feverishly. "You're the one who ruined my shot!"   
"Me?!" With a scowl, Kusanagi leapt to him. Meanwhile, Serena was ranting on.  
"This demon bird thing just attacks out of nowhere saying it has to kill us because we killed that stupid Baken-Ai the day before and I tried to tell it that it wasn't us - that YOU'RE the one that did it, but it wouldn't-"  
"Who are YOU to blame ME for your lousy aim?" Kusanagi interrupted Serena, now only a few feet away and giving Yusuke a look of daggers.  
"'My lousy aim?!' It was a perfect shot!" Yusuke protested, enraged.   
"It's coming back!" Momiji cried frantically and all four immediately ducked to the ground. As soon as the beast swooped over them, they stood up and resumed their argument.   
"I bet I could kill that thing faster than you even with both hands tied behind my back!" Yusuke shouted furiously.  
"Well, I bet I could kill that thing faster than YOU with both hands tied behind my back AND blindfolded!" Kusanagi yelled back.  
"Well, I bet I could kill it faster than both of you if I could just transform!" Serena cried in frustration.  
"Well, it's not our fault that it takes you forever to transform!" Yusuke snapped infuriated and Serena looked ready to clobber him.  
"Why you -"  
"Duck!" Momiji cried again and all four dropped to the ground once more. As soon as they were out of danger, they quickly rose to their feet, Serena shouting:  
"Who are you to say anything to ME?!"  
"Maybe we should stop fighting and try and fight the monster that's trying to kill us…" Momiji suggested weakly.  
"Shut up!" all three shouted back at her. Kusanagi then sneered at Yusuke.  
"Listen, KID, you're out of your league here," he began condescendingly. "So why don't you be a good boy and go home and cry to your mommy or something, all right?" He gave Yusuke a flick on the forehead and then turned, ready to fight the winged-beast. Yusuke's face was consumed with rage.  
"'KID?!'" he growled furiously. With a murderous look in his eyes, he went after him and it took both girls to hold him back.  
"No, don't, Yusuke!" Momiji cried as she held onto Yusuke's arm, although she didn't seem to be holding him back all too well, both her and Serena being dragged by Yusuke's sheer strength.   
"I'm going to kill that stupid punk!" Yusuke shouted and Kusanagi just snickered.  
"Just watch how it's done, kid," he said with a sneer and as the bird beast swooped down again, narrowed his eyes. Then, when it was close enough, he gave a swing of his arm, the strange plant blade coming from right elbow slicing the creature's throat. The beast let a horrible screeching noise that caused all four to cover their ears as it flew upward in a painful rage.  
"Yeah! That really worked!" Yusuke exclaimed sarcastically over the shrill shrieking of the monster.  
"Now what are we going to do?!" Serena cried. "Especially now that that things flying all the way up there!" Yusuke now gave a cocky smirk.  
"Well, there's only one way to kill a bird," he began, lowering his hands from his ears and aiming his finger at the shrieking beast that flew in the sky above them. "You shoot it." A burst of energy came from his finger again and went directly for the bird-beast, shooting it right through the chest. It let out one more horrible scream before it fell to the ground, dead. Then, it's body slowly disintegrated into the ground until there was nothing left of it. Yusuke gave a smug grin to Kusanagi. "And you said I had lousy aim!" Kusanagi scowled, shaking his fist angrily, and then scoffed.  
"I'm out of here," he replied flatly and disappeared into the night.  
"Kusanagi!" Momiji cried out, but it was too late. She sighed and felt herself begin to sulk. "Well…now what…?"  
"I thought I told you two to stay out of trouble!" Yusuke now scolded. Serena grimaced annoyed.  
"We TRIED to, but the stupid thing went looking for us!" Serena argued. "Well, sort of…but that's not the point! The point is…uh…"  
"Who sent this monster to attack us?" Momiji suggested for her friend and Serena nodded. "Was it the Baken-Ai?" Yusuke shrugged.  
"Probably…the thing was a pushover, anyway," Yusuke remarked casually.  
"Well, thanks, I guess…" Momiji thanked him meekly.  
"Yeah…well…don't mention it," Yusuke stated coldly, looking away. "You're lucky I happened to be walking by. That Kusanagi idiot -"  
"Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke suddenly cringed at the sound of the familiar, very angry voice. Both Serena and Momiji looked puzzled as they stared beyond Yusuke at a brown-haired girl about their age. Yusuke reluctantly turned around.  
"Uh…sorry, I -"  
"Get over here now!" she demanded furiously and Yusuke, with a look of embarrassment, glanced at the perplexed Momiji and the equally perplexed Serena, and then ran to the fuming brunette. "You didn't think I would follow you, did you?" Serena and Momiji could here her shout as they watched her take Yusuke by the arm and start to drag him out of the park. "I can't believe you would leave me at the movie theater so you could go flirt with two stupid girls!"  
"It's not like that -"  
"Don't tell me what it's like!" the brunette interrupted.  
"Look, I'll take you out tomorrow, all right?" he suggested. "All day."  
"You better, Yusuke!" she told him fiercely. "After all I put up with…" The girl's voice slowly trailed off as they disappeared into the distance, leaving both Momiji and Serena very confused.  
"I wonder what that was all about," Serena asked in a baffled daze.  
"Beats me," Momiji answered just as confused.  
"And I wonder who she was…" Both girls sighed, not having a clue in the slightest.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Serena: Of course, with the whole Baken-Ai thing and that attack by that weird bird monster, we still have a lot to figure out! But now there's even a bigger mystery we have to solve!  
  
Momiji: What's that, Serena?  
  
Serena: Who's that girl with Yusuke?!  
  
Momiji: I really don't think this is a good idea…  
  
Serena: But I have to know! Is she his sister?  
  
Yusuke: Don't make me sick.  
  
Serena: Girlfriend, then?  
  
Yusuke: She's NOT my girlfriend!  
  
Serena: Then who is she?!  
  
Yusuke: It's none of YOUR business!  
  
Momiji: She did kind of seem like his girlfriend…does that mean I'm the only one out of the three of us who doesn't have a significant other?!  
  
Serena: Well, there's always Kusanagi!  
  
Yusuke: That stupid ass…  
  
Momiji: Yusuke!  
  
Serena: Anyway, me and Momiji will talk to friends and more just to find out what's the mystery behind Yusuke Urameshi!  
  
Momiji: We really shouldn't spy!  
  
Serena: We're not spying! We're merely observing!  
  
Yusuke: I already told you it's none of your business!  
  
Momiji: Don't you think we should mention we're attacked again?  
  
Serena: Nah! Who cares about that? What I want to know is who that girl was! I need all the juicy details!  
  
Yusuke: Can't you find someone else to harass?!  
  
Serena: So be ready as we try to uncover the secret behind Yusuke Urameshi in the next episode of "What's My Line Again…?," Episode 4: "Spying?! Never! But who's that Mysterious Girl with Yusuke?!"  
  
Yusuke: You know, you two are really starting to get on my nerves… 


	4. Spying!  Never!  But who's that Mysterio...

Episode 4: "Spying?! Never! But who's that Mysterious Girl with Yusuke?!"  
  
Serena sat at her desk Sunday morning trying to get some of her homework done for class the next day. But, as usual, she was unable to concentrate on her work; her mind simply wandered to other things. She sighed, dejected, and slumped back in her seat.  
"Luna, I just can't concentrate!" she exclaimed, frustrated. Luna, with a look of disapproval, jumped up onto her desk.  
"Now, Serena, what's the matter this time?" she questioned.  
"It's that stupid boy I met! Just who was that girl he was with last night?!" Serena asked to herself out loud.  
"I don't see why you care so much. Don't you think you have other things to worry about than other people's dating lives?" Luna asked patronizingly.  
"YES," Serena answered, annoyed. "But it just BOTHERS me, that's all! I just have to know who she is!"  
"You're just being nosey, Serena!" Luna scolded. "Besides, you haven't told me anything about this new evil you're fighting at all!"  
"That's because I don't KNOW anything, Luna!" Serena exclaimed in exasperation. "Anyway, it's really not my fight. It's YUSUKE'S. He'd get mad if I tried to drag anyone else along to fight. And, besides, he seems to be doing a pretty good job fighting on his own."  
"Then why do you insist on bothering him so much then?"  
"BECAUSE," Serena began irritably, "I just have to know what the big mystery is about him! I mean, he acts so tough and all, but as soon as this girl shows up, he's…well…whipped! I just can't understand it!"  
"Serena, you should learn to stay out of other people's personal affairs. It isn't any business of yours -"  
"I KNOW, Luna," Serena interrupted. "But I'm just never going to be able to concentrate on my homework until I figure it out!"  
"You never concentrate on your homework anyway, Serena," Luna replied flatly, but Serena was already picking up her phone. "Now just who are you calling?"  
"I'm calling Momiji," she told her curtly and then proceeded to dial.  
Momiji picked up the phone and politely greeted the caller, "Hello, this is Momiji. What can I do for you?"  
"Hi, Momiji; it's Serena," Serena answered. "I just have to know who that girl was!"  
"You mean, the girl with Yusuke from last night?"  
"Yeah! I mean, who was she?!"  
"I don't know…I've been curious about it myself, actually."  
"I thought so!" Serena exclaimed slyly. Momiji grew suspicious.  
"What do you plan to do, Serena?" she asked warily. Serena deviously snickered.  
"Well, you heard what he said. He planned to take her out all today, right?"  
"Right…?"  
"So why don't we try to follow them?!" Luna, who now sat on Serena's bed listening to the conversation, groaned.  
"I can't believe you'd sink yourself so low as to spy on the boy," she muttered, dissatisfied. Serena scowled.  
"Sh, Luna!" she scolded and returned back to her phone conversation. "Anyway, Momiji, I think we could learn a lot if we'd just -"  
"I don't know, Serena," Momiji cut in nervously. "I mean, he hates us enough as it is…"  
"He doesn't HATE us! He just PRETENDS to!" Serena insisted and then added, "I can tell."  
"I don't know…he seems pretty genuine about it to me," Momiji replied with a frown.   
"Well, don't you want to find out what's the deal with him and this mysterious girl of his, hmm?" Serena tempted.  
"I guess so…" Momiji reluctantly answered.  
"So why not find out?!"  
"Because we really shouldn't be spying, Serena…"  
"Like I told Luna, it's not SPYING, it's merely OBSERVING," Serena insisted.  
"Yeah, but -"  
"Okay, we'll meet at the park!" Serena interrupted. "The one we were at yesterday night!"  
"But I didn't say that I was -"  
"And then we'll take it from there! And then we'll figure out who this mysterious girl really is!" Momiji frowned, but she again, she reluctantly replied, "All right…but don't you still think it's wrong?"  
"It's only wrong if you get caught!" Serena rationalized.   
"Oh, please…" Luna muttered with a groan of disgust.  
"I guess so…" Momiji then perked up a bit. "And part of me DOES want to find out who this girl is and all…"  
"That's the spirit!" Serena cheered. "I'll meet you in an hour, okay?"  
"Okay," Momiji agreed, sounding a bit more convinced than before. "Bye."  
"Bye!" Serena then hung up with a grin. "This is going to be great! We're going to finally find out what's the deal with Yusuke!" She then noticed Luna eying her with a look of displeasure. Serena gave a sigh of annoyance. "Don't look at me like that, Luna!"  
"Why shouldn't I? You're just going to make a fool of yourself, Serena. And then he really is going to think of you as a silly immature girl," Luna stated flatly.  
"He will not!" Serena protested and the added, "And I will not make a fool of myself, Luna! Besides, I have you know that this is very important."  
"Yes, because spying on a boy - that you hardly even know, might I add - while he's on a date is so important, Serena," Luna said sarcastically.   
"Well, that's why I have to - observe. So I can get to know him better!" Serena reasoned.   
"You just want something to gossip about, Serena," Luna told her flatly. "And when you can be doing more important things like -"  
"Sorry, Luna," Serena cut her off. "I'd love to argue about this more, but I have to meet Momiji at the park!"  
"But, Serena -" But Serena was already gone. Luna sighed in aggravation. "I just can't understand that girl. For someone who's supposed to be saving the world, she sure has her priorities mixed up…"   
  
"So you met them on Thursday?" Keiko asked as she and Yusuke sat at a diner for a late breakfast. Yusuke nodded.  
"Yeah…on this mission Botan gave me."  
"Which is?"  
"I have to kill these three monsters called the Baken-Ai…I don't know…I already killed one."  
"On Thursday?" Keiko inquired.  
"Yeah…"  
"And then what were you fighting last night?" Yusuke gave a shrug.  
"Another demon…one's that pissed off that we killed the first Baken-Ai."  
"You mean you and those two girls?" Yusuke scoffed.  
"They really didn't kill anything," he stated a bit annoyed. "They didn't do much of anything, actually, so I don't know why they're mixed up in this whole thing anyway."  
Keiko then hesitated and asked, "But you're not…seeing them or anything, right?" Yusuke nearly laughed out loud.  
"No, Keiko. Definitely not. They're just two stupid girls that insist on getting in my way," he answered.  
"Well, they didn't seem ALL that bad," Keiko replied with a frown.  
"That's because you hardly know them," Yusuke replied wryly.  
"Well, you can't know them all that well either if you just met them Thursday," Keiko pointed out and Yusuke took a moment to think about this. He then sighed.  
"I guess you're right…still, they insist on helping me fight these Baken-Ai when I already told them I don't need any help. Besides, they do more harm then good, anyway. I mean, one of the girls - Momiji - can't even fight at all."  
"'At all?'" Keiko further inquired.  
"Well, she can sense things with this blue seed she has on her chest…and she's supposedly some princess sacrifice or something to that extent, but that doesn't really help at all."  
"A 'sacrifice?' That sounds horrible!" Keiko exclaimed sympathetically.  
"Yeah, well, I wish they'd just sacrifice her already and get it the hell over with so I don't I have to deal with her," Yusuke replied cynically.  
"Yusuke! That's a terrible thing to say!" Keiko reprimanded. Yusuke shrugged.  
"I guess so…"  
"Well, what about the other one - the blonde girl?" Keiko asked now. Yusuke thought about her for a moment.  
"I guess she's strong - I mean, she can fight, anyway. But she's not all that bright and she's just so damn annoying…" Keiko frowned and glanced down at her menu. "What's wrong, Keiko?"  
"I don't know. It's just that…" She shrugged.  
"What?"  
"They didn't seem all that bad," she replied. Yusuke sighed and looked away. "And you really shouldn't say those things. Especially if they're just trying to help you."  
"Fine, fine," Yusuke finally reluctantly agreed. "They're not all that bad." Keiko smiled.  
"Good," she said happily. "After all, you shouldn't jump to conclusions right away."  
"Well, you sure did last night…" Yusuke reminded her and she her face turned pink.  
"Well, I - that was different." Yusuke gave her a smirk.  
"How so, Keiko?"  
"Well…it just is!" she declared, lifting her menu as to hide her face. Yusuke laughed. After a moment, she lowered her menu a bit and inquired hesitantly, "Hey, Yusuke?"   
"Yeah?" he asked curiously.  
"Is that where you got that scar from? From that Baken-Ai?" Yusuke sat up straight and placed his hand over the vivid scar on his forehead. Then, with a frown, he nodded.  
"Yeah, I think so…" Keiko didn't ask anymore about it then and returned her eyes to her menu.  
  
Serena and Momiji stood outside the park, not exactly sure where to go from there. Serena had a finger to her chin, a pensive look on her face as she attempted to deliberate their next move, while Momiji had on an awkward expression as she frowned and scratched her head, stumped. Then, Momiji suddenly noticed someone walking on the sidewalk across the street - a redhead that she recognized.  
"Hey, isn't that -" she began, but was cut off by Serena, who exclaimed:  
"That's that guy from Thursday! Ku - uh - Ku-something!"  
"Uh…it did start with a 'k'…" Momiji recalled vaguely.  
"Maybe it was Ku…uh…Kurosawa!" Serena suggest, but Momiji frowned.  
"I don't think that was it…" But Serena had already taken Momiji by the hand and had started pulling her across the street.  
"Hey! Kurosawa!" Serena called to the redhead man, but he didn't stop. "Wait!" Serena sighed. "Maybe he can't hear us!" They got closer, pushing their way through the crowd. "Kurosawa!" she called louder; still, no response.  
"Yusuke's friend!" Momiji finally cried out and the redhead turned around with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Hey…you're those two girls from Thursday…" he said, pointing to them as they approached.  
"You're Kurosawa, right?" Serena asked eagerly.  
"No…" he replied, scratching his head. Serena frowned  
"Then what's your name?" she asked.  
"Kuwabara - Kazuma Kuwabara," he stated proudly.  
"Kuwabara!" Serena exclaimed. "So that's it!"  
"We couldn't remember," Momiji explained bashfully.   
"You have to admit, I was close though," Serena replied, but then winced slightly. "Kind of…anyway, you're a friend of Yusuke's, right?"  
"Yeah…" He eyed them suspiciously. "And you're two girls he was with on Thursday…so, what do you want?"  
"Well, we're kind of looking for Yusuke, you see," Momiji began politely. "So if you could just tell us where he may be…"  
"I don't know…he didn't seem to like you two all that much last time I talked to him," he said, folding his arms. Both girls frowned.  
"I told you he hated us," Momiji whispered into Serena's ear, but Serena cast the comment aside.   
"But it's REALLY important that we find him!" Serena insisted with pleading eyes.  
"Why?" he questioned and both girls frowned again, unable to come up with a decent answer. Kuwabara then grew stern. "I don't know what you two girls -"  
"It's Momiji," Momiji interrupted with a awkward smile. "And this is Serena." Serena gave a wide grin.  
"Yeah…well…I don't know what you two girls want, but you better not be trying to, you know, steal Urameshi away from Keiko. Keiko's a nice girl and she doesn't deserve that!" Both girls' eyes widened as they looked at each other in realization.  
"That must be…" Momiji began.  
"That girl from last night…" Serena finished. They then turned eagerly back to Kuwabara. "Could you tell us more about this Keiko?"  
"'Keiko?'" Kuwabara repeated and scratched his head in contemplation. "Well, I don't know…what do you want to know about her?"  
"Is she…uh…Yusuke's girlfriend?" Serena asked.  
"No," Kuwabara grumbled. "But they ought to be! Urameshi's too busy acting all tough all the time, though, to realize it! But Keiko's probably the person he cares about the most in the whole world. He'd do anything for her. They've been friends since childhood."  
"Really?" Momiji asked. "That's so romantic!"  
"What else can you tell us about the mystery that is Yusuke Urameshi?" Serena interrogated and Kuwabara frowned in perplexity.  
"There's really nothing all that mysterious. There's not much to figure out once you know him for awhile," he said.  
"Well, tell us then!" Serena nearly demanded.  
"Uh…I don't know. Like I said, he's always trying to act tough and all, like cutting school and getting into fights and stuff, but he's really a good guy."  
"I told you it was just an act!" Serena now remarked to Momiji, but Momiji just frowned.  
"You mean…he's like a juvenile delinquent?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Well, he WAS," Kuwabara corrected himself. "He's kind of gotten better ever since, well…I suppose I shouldn't tell you about THAT."  
"But you HAVE to!" Serena insisted.  
"I can't; it's classified information," Kuwabara insisted, crossing his arms and turning from them stubbornly.  
"But -" Serena sighed and looked to Momiji. Momiji shrugged.   
"Maybe it has to do with that long story he wouldn't tell us…" she answered. "…about becoming a Spirit Detective…" Kuwabara gasped and turned to them frantically.  
"You mean, he told you two about that?!" Serena and Momiji exchanged a puzzled look before nodding. "Well…I can't believe it! Why'd he tell you two something like that?!" They shrugged in response.  
"I guess it was because we wouldn't stop following him otherwise…" Momiji finally replied.  
"Then, I guess you already know when he stopped getting into street fights and all…although he does cut school a lot still…"  
"You mean, when he started becoming a Spirit Detective?" Momiji further questioned to clarify. Kuwabara nodded pensively.   
"Yeah, he's been a lot nicer ever since he died…" Both girls' faces cringed into a look of shocked horror and they each let out a shrill gasp of fear. "Yeah, well…I ought to be going. As for where Urameshi is, I'm not sure." He then turned and began walking away. Serena and Momiji would have tried to stop him if they had been frozen in their own stunned terror. Once he was ought of sight, they looked at each other and cried:  
"DIED?!"  
  
Awhile later, Serena and Momiji had overcome their initial shock and had started walking again, both frowning in dismay. It seemed that the mystery had become more puzzling than clear. The talk with Kuwabara just left them with more questions rather than answers.  
"You don't think he REALLY meant 'died,' do you?" Momiji asked.  
"No…of course not…" Serena lied weakly.  
"Maybe that's the long story…he died and that Lord Koenma guy brought him back to life just so long as he became a Spirit Detective."  
"That kind of makes sense…" Serena agreed. "Except it sort of sounds like he sold his soul into slavery…" Momiji cringed.  
"Well…I don't know…I'm sure that Lord Koenma isn't a BAD man…I mean, it's not like he sent Yusuke to do something evil. He sent him to try and fight an evil demon and save a little boy."  
"That's true, too," Serena replied.  
"Besides, we're just guessing, anyway; we don't know if any of this is true or not. We don't even know the whole story," Momiji reminded her.  
"We shouldn't have let that Kuwabara leave!" Serena declared with regret. "Not before we finished questioning him, especially about this whole 'died' thing!"  
"And we really don't know if that girl was Keiko or not…" Momiji added pessimistically.  
"She has to be!" Serena exclaimed. "She fits the description, right?"  
"Yeah, but, we only saw her for - like - a minute; that's not a lot to really go on…"  
"Still…who else could it be then?" Momiji shrugged.  
"Besides, even if the girl was Keiko, that doesn't really answer our question. She's not his girlfriend, but she's more than a friend to him."  
"Like siblings?"  
"I don't think that's it either…" Momiji's voice trailed off as she frowned, scrunching her eyebrows. Serena grimaced as well.  
"Yeah, that doesn't sound right at all…"   
"I can't believe he's a juvenile delinquent…" Momiji now changed the subject. "Or almost one, anyway."  
"Well, we'll have to get him to work on that, then," Serena decided matter-of-factly.  
"We really shouldn't try to reform him…"  
"There he is!" Serena suddenly exclaimed, pointing toward a restaurant window and Momiji, startled, almost jumped out of her skin. Serena pulled her to the window and the two, crouched down as the peered through the window.   
"You're right! That is him!" Momiji declared as she spotted Yusuke sitting in a booth with the same girl from the night before.  
"And he's with HER," Serena added redundantly, pointing out the obvious. They watched for a few moments, mischievous smiles on their faces.  
"Look! They're laughing!" Momiji pointed out. Serena nodded. "It's so cute!"  
"He really isn't that scary after all, is he?" Serena said, nearly laughing herself. "He's really just a big sweetie!"  
"Well, I wouldn't say THAT…" Momiji replied. Serena then let out a frustrated sigh and stood up.  
"I wish I could hear what they're saying!"  
"Serena?" Both Serena and Momiji turned around, Serena now standing and Momiji still kneeling on the ground, to see a handsome black-haired man smiling down at them. "Serena, what are you doing?"  
"Darien!" Serena suddenly cried, laughing nervously. "We were…uh…what are you doing here, Darien?"  
"I just happened to be walking by," he told her. He then folded his arms and though still smiling, asked her sternly, "You're not spying again, are you, Serena?"  
"Darien!" she exclaimed, blushing wildly with embarrassment. "It's none of your business if I was spying or not, which I WASN'T!" She then looked at Momiji. "Right, Momiji?" Momiji immediately shot up.  
"No, no, she wasn't!" Momiji rapidly stated. Darien just laughed.  
"Serena, you really shouldn't be so nosy," he told her.   
"I'm not! I'm just…curious, that's all!" Serena argued. "Besides…uh…don't you want to introduce yourself to Momiji?" She gave Momiji a nudge forward.  
"Hi, I'm Momiji," Momiji replied bashfully. "I'm a friend of Serena's…" She awkwardly extended her hand to him.  
"I'm Darien," he told her kindly shaking her hand. "Serena's boyfriend." Momiji nodded.  
"Serena already told me; she said you were destined for each other."  
"Is that so?" Darien asked, gazing at Serena and Serena grinned widely. Darien laughed again and then asked, "So, Serena, who are you spying on this time?"  
"You mean, you do this often?" Momiji inquired and Serena's face flushed again.  
"Not OFTEN! Darien's just over exaggerating," Serena insisted. "Anyway, it's not spying! It's merely observing."  
"Who are you 'observing' then?" Darien asked.  
"Oh, just this boy me and Momiji met on Thursday…" Serena answered casually, turning back to the window. "You see, he's right -" Serena let out a gasp. "Hey! Where'd he go?!" Frantically, Serena began to scan the entire restaurant. "Well, he has to be SOMEWHERE…!"  
"AHEM," a voice came from the right and both girls froze at the sound of it. Sheepishly, they turned to see a very crossed Yusuke staring at them with irritable eyes. Behind him stood the girl he had been with - the one they assumed to be Keiko - who was looking at them very perplexed. Serena chuckled nervously.  
"Well, hello, Yusuke!" she greeted him elaborately. "Funny running into you here…"  
"Hello, Serena," he said flatly, giving her a dry smile. "I could say the same thing to you."  
"We were…uh…just walking by…and uh…" She let out another fit of laughter again. "You think we were - oh! Well, we weren't! Of course not! We were just walking by, really, and then you just showed up out of the blue! Funny how things work out like that, you know? But we weren't - we weren't SPYING or anything like that, if that's what you think."  
"Oh, really?" he asked, still giving her a look of daggers.   
"Of COURSE not!" Serena insisted and gave Momiji a shove. "Tell him, Momiji!" Momiji hesitated for a moment and then nearly burst into tears.  
"I'm so sorry!" she apologized frantically, bowing her head in shame. Serena frowned.  
"I thought so," Yusuke replied crossly. "What part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand?"  
"Uh…the 'leave' part?" Serena suggested weakly. "Or maybe it's the 'alone' thing…" Yusuke sighed in frustration.  
"It's bad enough that you two have to bother me when I'm trying to fight, but now you both find it necessary to get involved in my personal life as well!" he shouted and both girls cringed in fear.  
"I told you that he'd end up hating us more…" Momiji whispered to Serena. Serena winced a bit more before she looked to Darien for help.  
"Darien?" she asked hopefully. But Darien shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, Serena, but you're on your with this one," he told her with a sympathetic smile. "I told you that you shouldn't spy."  
"I KNOW, Darien, but -"  
"Who's this?" Yusuke then asked suspiciously eyeing Darien. Serena perked up a bit.  
"This is my boyfriend Darien!" she introduced Darien excitedly. "Darien, this is Yusuke and his…er…friend Keiko."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Darien said and extended his hand for Yusuke to shake. Yusuke hesitated a moment.  
"He's not like that Kusanagi ass, is he?"  
"Hey! Kusanagi isn't that bad!" Momiji protested.  
"Darien's perfect! After all, he is my boyfriend!" Serena exclaimed.  
"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Yusuke muttered, but reluctantly shook Darien's hand anyway. Darien then shook hands with Keiko.  
"Nice to meet you," Keiko said politely.  
"Same here," Darien replied.   
"But…how'd you two know my name?" Keiko asked. "Did Yusuke tell you?"  
"Oh, no! Kuwabara told us!" Momiji answered with a grin. Serena nudged her.  
"You're not supposed to give away our sources!"  
"Sorry…"  
"Kuwabara…" Yusuke grumbled. "That idiot…what else did Kuwabara tell you?"  
"Well, now that you ask," Momiji began, "are you really a juvenile delinquent?" Yusuke scowled at her.  
"I'm not even bothering to answer that…"  
"Yusuke's not a delinquent!" Keiko told them, offended. "At all!"  
"Sorry…" Momiji apologized with a sincere frown and lowered her head.  
"Wait! I have another question!" Serena exclaimed. "Did you really die?" Yusuke shut his eyes, trying his best to keep calm rather than ramming his fist into the wall.  
"Listen - that's none of your business," he answered flatly. "In fact, I don't even know why I'm still talking to you both now."  
"Because…we're a team?" Momiji inquired weakly and hopefully.  
"No - we are NOT a team. I thought I made that very clear the first day I met you both," he told them callously. "Furthermore, we are not friends, we are not comrades, we are not buddies, and we are not pals."  
"How about really close acquaintances?" Serena suggested.  
"NO!" Yusuke shouted, his temper breaking. "We are NOT even 'close acquaintances!' I can barely even tolerate you, let alone like you! So why don't you both get your own lives and leave me the hell alone?!" He then turned abruptly from them and took Keiko by the arm. "Come on, Keiko."  
"All right…" she concurred reluctantly.   
As soon as Yusuke and Keiko started walking, however, Momiji's blue seed began to glow.  
"Huh…?" Yusuke asked, turning to see that both Momiji and Serena had the same look of perplexity in their wide eyes. And then, a loud roar came from in the street as did a bunch of cries of terrror. All three looked to see a wolf-like beast standing on the top of a car in the street, screeching wildly. It's eyes glowed red. Keiko immediately grabbed onto Yusuke's arm.  
"What is that?"  
"I don't know…"   
Then in a roar, the beast questioned, "Where are the three who dare to defy Torazo?!"  
"That's that demon that the Baken-Ai plans to rise, isn't it?" Momiji asked and Yusuke nodded.  
"Who dared to kill the first Baken-Ai, Shiko?!" It's eyes then set on Momiji, Yusuke, and Serena, as the crowds of screaming people began to flee from the hideous creature. "Yes! You are the three! I will destroy you!"  
"Not again…" Serena whined.  
"You mean, this has happened before?" Darien asked. No one had a chance to answer him, however, because suddenly, from the throat of the wolf-like beast came a blast of energy in a great roar. It swirled right toward them.   
Yusuke was able to jump out of the way, dragging Keiko along with him, Momiji, luckily, was able to drop to the ground before it hit her, and Darien was already out of range of the blast. Serena, however, was not so fortunate. The blast collided with her and she went flying backwards, straight through the glass of the restaurant window, and then skidded across the floor, shattered glass falling with her. The people in the restaurant let out a gasp, rising to their feet.  
"Serena!" Darien cried, but the wolf-beast jumped onto the sidewalk, separating him and Momiji from Keiko and Yusuke. It stared through the window, with it's red eyes set on the unconscious Serena. As soon as the customers in the restaurant saw the demon, they all let out terrified screams and fled from the restaurant.   
Yusuke, realizing that the beast had set it's target on Serena, immediately stepped forward and called out: "Hey! Over here!"  
"Yusuke!" Keiko whispered nervously.  
"Just get out of here, Keiko!" he told her and then he turned back to the beast. "I'm the one who killed your stupid Baken-Ai! The two girls didn't do anything!" It cocked it's head to the right and eyed Yusuke furiously. Keiko still stood behind him, holding onto his arm fearfully. "Get out of here, Keiko!" he repeated, but she shook her head.  
"I won't leave you!" she told him.  
"Keiko!"   
The beast then jumped for them. Yusuke quickly pushed Keiko to the side as he fell backwards onto the ground, the beast hovering over him, growling with its fangs bared.  
Meanwhile, Momiji and Darien had rushed into the restaurant and knelt by the unconscious Serena's side, Momiji on her right and Darien on her left. Momiji, in a panic, grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her desperately.  
"Get up, Serena! Get up!" she cried. "You have to get up and transform!" Darien gasped and looked at Momiji in surprise.   
"You mean…you know…?" he asked quietly, but Momiji didn't bother to answer.  
"Serena! You have to help Yusuke! And you can't help him if you're not even conscious!"  
"Momiji…?" Serena slurred, her eyes fluttering open.   
"Serena! Wake up!" Momiji shouted, continuing to shake her. "I can't do anything, but you can! Get up!" Serena groaned and slowly sat up, placing a hand to her head.   
"What happened…?"  
"You have to transform! Now!" Momiji ordered. Suddenly, recalling what had just happened, Serena grew alert and nodded.  
"Right!" She stood up. "Moon Crystal Power!" She was suddenly transformed into Sailor Moon. Momiji stared up at her, wide-eyed.  
"Wow…"  
  
Yusuke stared up at the beast, fear in his eyes and still on his back as the wolf-creature advanced toward him, rearing its ugly head and snapping it's jaw - it was nearly on top of him. Yusuke raised his finger and pointed it at the creature as the wolf-beast roared and lowered its fangs for him.   
"Spirit Gun…" Yusuke said, a light forming on the tip of his finger. However, strangely, the beast stopped and lifted its head, staring at Yusuke with wide red eyes.  
"I know you," it said in a strange, trembling voice. The light on Yusuke's finger diminished then as he gasped, startled, gazing up at the creature, unblinking.  
"What?"  
"I know you," it repeated, staring down at Yusuke in awe.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Serena's voice then chimed in and the beast was suddenly hit from behind by a blast of energy. The beast screeched in pain as it snapped it's head back, leaving a stunned Yusuke lying on the ground.  
"No! Wait!" he cried, rising to his feet, but it was too late; the beast had been obliterated to dust. He frowned in defeat.  
"Yusuke! Are you all right?" Keiko asked, rushing to his side. He glanced away.  
"It said it knew me…" Keiko gasped and lowered her eyes from him. She then looked ahead to where Serena as Sailor Moon stood with a grin of pride plastered across her face.  
"Hey, who's that girl who saved you?" she asked curiously.  
"Huh?" Yusuke looked up at Serena and frowned in dismay. "Don't you recognize her from before?"  
"No…" Keiko said, puzzled. "Should I?" Yusuke sighed, scratching the back of his head.  
"I guess not…"  
"Hey, Yusuke!" Serena called to him. "Guess you owe me one, huh?" she asked with a wink. "After all, I just saved your life!" Yusuke gave her a melancholy smile and a sad chuckle.  
"Yeah…you did, I guess," he replied. Serena, however, frowned.  
"Why don't you seem too happy about it then?" she asked. "I know! You're just jealous because I beat the demon and you didn't."  
"That's probably it…" Yusuke's voice trailed off. He didn't sound all that convincing. Momiji, who had now taken a place beside Serena, stared at Yusuke with a look of despair.  
"Why does he look so down?" Momiji asked. Serena shrugged.  
"I don't know…" she said, scrunching her eyebrows in disappointment. "I thought he'd be more happy with us now that we saved his life."  
"You mean just you," Momiji muttered, glancing down at her feet.  
"You helped!" Serena insisted. The sound of sirens then came to their ears.  
"Someone must have called the police," Darien observed then. Serena panicked.  
"Oh, no! What do we do?! What do we do?!"  
"We get the hell out of here, that's what we do!" Yusuke told them and the five, deciding this was the best course of action, quickly ran from the scene of the crime.  
  
Afterwards, when they reached an alleyway, they stopped and caught their breath. Keiko suddenly gasped, however, eyes widening in horror.  
"We just left that Serena girl there!" she cried. "We have to go back for her, don't we?" Yusuke frowned and Momiji looked perplexed.   
"Uh…" Yusuke's voice trailed off as he averted his eyes.  
"Yusuke!"  
"What are you talking about?" Momiji asked curiously. "Serena's right here." She looked at Serena, who was in her Sailor Moon disguise. Serena's face turned bright red.  
"You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!" she declared.  
"But isn't it obvious?" Momiji asked innocently. Serena lowered her head with a pitiful moan.  
"It's not SUPPOSED to be…" Keiko stepped up to Serena with a quizzical look in her eyes.  
"You mean…THIS is Serena?" she asked. They all nodded. "But…it doesn't look anything like her!"  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Yusuke declared. "It looks just like her!" But Keiko shook her head.  
"I don't think so," Keiko answered, studying her.  
"Well…who else have you seen who where's their hair like THAT?" Yusuke questioned.  
"Hey! What's wrong with my hair?!" Serena cried angrily.   
"I guess that's true…" Keiko agreed, although she didn't seem too convinced. "So you're saying that Serena's…this girl."  
"The name's Sailor Moon!" Serena corrected. "Champion of Love and Justice!" Keiko examined her a minute longer and then sighed.  
"I still don't see the resemblance, but if you say so…" she replied. "Anyway, it was nice meeting all three of you, but I think me and Yusuke ought to get going…right, Yusuke?" Yusuke nodded.  
"Yeah, thanks for the help," he said.  
"Really?" Serena asked, clasping her hands together hopefully. "You mean, you're not angry at us any longer?" Both her and Momiji looked at Yusuke with hopeful eyes.  
"I GUESS not," Yusuke answered reluctantly. "Just try not to spy on me again, all right?"  
"We won't! We promise!" Momiji exclaimed sincerely, although she wasn't too sure about Serena. Keiko and Yusuke then started to leave, but as they were walking away, Yusuke called:  
"You know something, you're not as useless as I thought you were." He grinned deviously. "At least ONE of you isn't, anyway." Momiji's face dropped, her cheeks turning bright red as Yusuke and Keiko disappeared into the crowded street.  
"You big jerk!" Momiji shouted to him, infuriated when he was already gone. "I'm not all that useless…" She exhaled and then turned to Serena. "You were really great today. I wish I could do something like that…anyway, I ought to get going myself. Bye, Serena!"  
"Bye, Momiji!" Serena called and Momiji then disappeared into the crowd herself, leaving Serena and Darien alone in the alley. "So, what do you think of them?"  
"Momiji seems nice…Yusuke, too, though a bit short-tempered," Darien answered. "What I want to know is what's going on exactly? Who was that demon that attacked all three of you and how come Momiji knows your secret identity?" Serena smiled.  
"It's actually kind of a long story, Darien," she said. "I'll tell you on the way home."  
Then, after transforming from Sailor Moon back into Serena, the two took each other's arm and began to pleasantly walk down the street together.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Serena: What's the mystery behind these strange demons, anyway? Do they work for the Baken-Ai or are they minions of this Torazo demon who the Baken-Ai are supposed to rise?   
  
Yusuke: And what did that monster mean anyway by saying it knew me?   
  
Momiji: Although all these questions are very important, they're, unfortunately, not answered in the next episode!  
  
Serena and Yusuke: WHAT?!  
  
Momiji: Instead, we're attacked by yet another one of these mysterious demons in the name of Torazo and the Baken-Ai!  
  
Serena: Not another one!  
  
Momiji: More importantly, Sakura comes onto the scene!  
  
Serena: Not that jerk!  
  
Momiji: Serena!  
  
Yusuke: I have to agree with Serena on this one. Why do all your friends have to suck?  
  
Momiji: They do not!  
  
Serena: Oh, yeah! Kusanagi's back, too! Along with my sweet Darien!  
  
Yusuke: Great! Not only do I have to deal with that stupid bitch Sakura, I have to put up with Kusanagi, too!  
  
Momiji: Kusanagi's not that bad! Maybe if you knew how to be NICE instead of being rude all the time…  
  
Yusuke: Well, maybe if you're boyfriend wasn't such a moron -  
  
Momiji: He's NOT my boyfriend!  
  
Serena: Well, doesn't that seem like déjà vu from the last previews? Anyway, while Darien has to play mediator between Yusuke and Kusanagi…  
  
Momiji: And I have to be the referee between Sakura and Serena…  
  
Serena: Only one question remains - if we're all fighting each other, who's going to be fighting the demon?!  
  
Momiji: So stayed tune to find out the answer on the next action-packed episode of "What's My Line Again…?," Episode 5: "Fight! Fight! Fight! Can't we all just get along?!"  
  
Yusuke: Well, where's the fun in that?! 


	5. Fight!  Fight!  Fight!  Can't we all jus...

Episode 5: "Fight! Fight! Fight! Can't we all just get along?!"  
  
"Just where is she?! Just where is that sacrifice girl?!" Sakura cried, swinging open the door of their classroom. Momiji's face turned bright pink as she sat at her desk before class started that Wednesday morning.  
"What is it, Sakura?" she asked in perplexity.  
"Don't give me that innocent look! I know you've been keeping something from me!" Sakura exclaimed, stomping to her and slamming her hand on her desk. "Tell me what's going on! Now!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura," Momiji answered honestly.  
"You don't fool me, you stupid sacrifice girl! I know something's going on and that you have to do with that something!"  
"You mean with the Arigami?" Momiji asked.  
"No!" Sakura shouted. "With this!" She slammed a newspaper on her desk.  
"'Strange wolf dog attacks crowded streets of Tokyo - mystery remains unsolved.'" She glanced up at Sakura. "Well, what does that have to do with me?"   
"Look at this!" she pointed to the picture on the front page. "This was taken by a tourist during the attack!" Momiji bent down and examined the picture hard.  
"Well, there's the dog…and there's the crowd of people…" Sakura sighed in frustration.  
"You're IN the crowd! See?!" She pointed to a blurred image of a person in the streets that vaguely resembled Momiji. Momiji, however, knew that it was her only because she knew she had been there. Of course, she didn't let Sakura know this.  
"Are you sure that's me? Because I don't remember -"  
"Don't you dare try and lie to ME, sacrifice girl!" Sakura interrupted. "I know very well that that was you! Why do you think I waited until now to confront you about it? Because I had to be sure!"  
"Well, how are you so sure now then?"  
"That's not the point!" She quickly grabbed Momiji by the arm and pulled her from her desk. "Now, come on!"  
When they were in the hall, Sakura continued her questioning of Momiji. "Now just what the hell is this beast, anyway? It's obviously not an Arigami otherwise the TAC would be all over it by now."  
"It's not an Arigami."  
"So you DO know what it is then!" Sakura exclaimed. "Tell me!"  
"Well…uh…I'm not exactly sure," Momiji stammered for the answer. "I mean, it just sort of attacked us -"  
"Us?" Sakura further interrogated.  
"Me and a few of my friends -"  
"Just who are these 'friends' of yours?'"  
"Well…uh…you could meet one of them later. Her name is Serena and she's coming by to meet me after class ends. I think she's coming with her boyfriend, Darien, too."  
"I SEE," Sakura replied suspiciously. "Then maybe we'll get to the bottom of this!" Sakura then turned abruptly and marched off leaving Momiji with a confused look upon her face.  
  
Yusuke sat on the roof of the school, thinking over the past week's events. "Everything seems so strange…that little boy…the scar…and now that weird demon from Sunday…what did it mean anyway by saying that it 'knew' me…?"  
"Hello, Yusuke!" a voice chimed in and Yusuke sat up with a start. He looked up to see the cheerfully smiling Botan standing before him.  
"Jeez, Botan! Don't scare me like that!" he shouted angrily, rising to his feet.  
"Sorry about that," she apologized. "But don't you think you should be in class rather than on the roof."  
"Hey, at least I'm AT the school," Yusuke reminded her and Botan sighed.  
"I guess that is true," she replied solemnly.  
"So, what brings you here, anyway. Another Baken-Ai to destroy."  
"I'm afraid not," she told him. "We don't know when the next Baken-Ai plans to surface, actually. But I do have some news for you!"  
"Which is…?"  
"Well, it seems that there's a group of beasts that aren't very pleased that you killed the first Baken-Ai and are trying to kill you in the name of Torazo - the demon, that is, that the Baken-Ai are supposed to rise." Yusuke sighed and sat back down.  
"Well, you could have informed me sooner, considering those damn monsters already started attacking us," Yusuke muttered.  
"Already?!" Yusuke nodded.  
"Two so far. I killed the first one. And the second…"  
"What is it, Yusuke?" Yusuke sighed and sat up straight.  
"The second one was killed by this other girl…Serena or Sailor Moon or whatever…but that's not really what's bothering me. The thing is that it said it 'knew' me."  
"Hmm?" Botan thought about it for a moment. "Well, that is strange. Maybe it was trying to scare you."  
"I don't think that was it," Yusuke told her and Botan frowned. After a moment of silence between the two, Yusuke asked, "Anyway, so what else do you have on these Torazo minions?"  
"Well, for one thing, they're not taking orders from Torazo or the Baken-Ai. Unfortunately, we're not sure WHO they're taking them from, then."  
"That's not very helpful."  
"I'm afraid it isn't," Botan agreed. "Second of all, I have some good news. I believe I know where the next attack will be from these strange demons."  
"Really?" Yusuke asked. Botan nodded.  
"And I'm afraid it's going to be on those two girls - the one's that were there when you killed the first Baken-Ai."  
"Again?" Yusuke asked.  
"What do you mean, Yusuke?"  
"It's just that the damn beasts seem to attack them more so than me," Yusuke explained.  
"Well, maybe it wants to go for the weaker targets first," Botan suggested. "Anyway, I believe it will be at that girl's school - Momiji's her name, I believe. It'll take some time in the afternoon."  
"Great. Another road trip," Yusuke muttered sarcastically with a sigh. "Can I ask you one more thing, Botan?"  
"Sure," Botan said.  
"Could you tell me about this?" He pulled the few strands of his hair off his forehead to reveal the thick scar that had been engraved into his flesh.  
"Why, that's the symbol of the Baken-Ai!" Botan exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I kind of figured that," Yusuke told her.  
"I suppose I forgot to tell you," Botan began. "You see, the legend is that if you kill a Baken-Ai, their symbol gets scarred onto your flesh. I'm really not sure why, though. I suppose it's kind of like revenge or something of that nature…but supposedly, it hurts a lot when it first happens."  
"I can vouch for that one…but does that mean it's permanent?" Yusuke asked.  
"I'm not sure," Botan answered sincerely. "I would hope not."   
"Yeah, well, I hope not, too," Yusuke replied bitterly, but Botan smiled.  
"Now, don't worry about it, Yusuke. I'm sure everything will be just fine," she assured him. "Anyway, I suggest you head to that Momiji girl's school." She handed him another map. "I marked the spot so you wouldn't get lost. And I'll try to keep you up-to-date on what's going on. It seems that I've been lagging behind in my work."  
"And can you find out who's sending these beasts after us, too?" Yusuke asked. "Then we can eliminate the problem from the source." Botan nodded.  
"I'll work on it," she said and then hopped on her oar. "I'll get back to you as soon as I can. You just hurry up and help Momiji!"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm going!" Yusuke said, stretching out his arms and standing up. "Bye, Botan!"  
"Bye, Yusuke!" Then she disappeared into the sky.  
  
Momiji smiled as she eagerly awaited for Serena and Darien to show up; Sakura didn't seem all that enthused. The two stood outside the school as it let out, students flocking about and heading to their buses and such. "Serena should be here soon," Momiji told Sakura. "Her school let's out earlier than ours. But she's always a little late, so…"  
"Right," Sakura said flatly. Momiji frowned and then continued on looking for Serena and Darien. What a surprise it was when she saw Yusuke approaching.  
"Yusuke…?" she wondered aloud to herself. She blinked a few times to see if she was imagining things. But there he was, looking around the schoolyard. Then he spotted Momiji and gave her a wave to come over. Sakura eyed him suspiciously.  
"Who's that?"  
"No one," Momiji quickly answered. "Just wait right here!" She then ran over to Yusuke. "What are you doing here?!" she questioned as she looked over her shoulder to see Sakura giving them both a look of daggers.  
"I got orders," he told her curtly. "Have you sensed anything strange here with that seed of yours?" She shook her head.  
"Should I have?"   
"Momiji!" Serena's voice then called out to her. Both Yusuke and Momiji turned to see Serena standing a few yards away with Darien. As soon as Serena saw Yusuke there, her mouth dropped. "And Yusuke, too?!" Hastily, she ran up to him, followed by a calmer Darien. "What are you doing here, Yusuke?! You're not actually here to hang out with us or anything, right?!"  
"No," he answered flatly. "I'm here because I have orders."  
"'Orders?'" Serena pondered. "You mean…another Baken-Ai?" Yusuke shook his head.  
"No…another one of those beasts."  
"Not again!" Serena whined.  
"Yeah, well it doesn't make me too happy either when I have to trek all the way here to save your sorry asses."  
"Hey!" Serena exclaimed. "Who saved who's sorry butt last Sunday, hmm?" Yusuke sighed.  
"Serena, maybe you should calm down…" Darien suggested, but was ignored.  
"You didn't save me; I had my spirit gun aimed ready to kill that thing," he told her. "In fact, you just made things worse."  
"And how is that?! I killed the thing, didn't I?!"  
"Yeah, before I wanted it dead!" Yusuke exclaimed. Serena now frowned, eyes perplexed and Yusuke sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Look, I don't want to talk about that now…the point is that I'm here to kill whatever plans to come after you and kill you, all right? Supposedly, it's going to come from somewhere here, at this school." He gestured toward the building.  
"So can't we just leave and we won't have to worry?" Momiji suggested.  
"So it can wait for you to come back tomorrow morning? Or maybe it'll just follow you home," Yusuke cynically remarked and Momiji's face grew nervous.  
"HELLO!" an annoyed voice suddenly called out to them. Momiji and the others to see an irritated Sakura still standing a few yards away. "Has everyone forgotten me?!"  
"Who's that?" Yusuke questioned.  
"That's Sakura," Momiji answered reluctantly. "She wanted to meet you all and find out about the Baken-Ai…I didn't tell her anything really, yet, so…"  
"Right…" Yusuke's voice trailed off and he gave them all a look of disgust. He then sighed. "I suppose we're going to have to tell her, too."  
  
"So you're trying to tell me because you -" Sakura pointed directly at Yusuke "- killed one of these three Baken-Ai demons, now there's these other monsters trying to kill you and those two -" she now pointed to Serena and Momiji "- because some guy that you don't really know is mad because you killed one of the three things that can rise this demon called Torazo, who were guessing is this really powerful, really evil demon."  
"That's the basic gist of it," Yusuke answered. The five sat outside in the schoolyard underneath one of the big trees.   
"And so now we're going to WAIT here for some stupid beast to attack you?" she asked.  
"NO," Yusuke corrected in annoyance. "We're going to WAIT here so that we can kill the stupid beast who's going to attack us."  
"I'm SO sure," Sakura answered. She scoffed. "Besides what can you three do anyway?" She glanced at Yusuke and said, "You killed the first Baken-Ai, so I guess you must be able to do SOMETHING, although I don't know if this Baken-Ai is really all that powerful….As for you two -" she turned to Momiji and Serena "- well, I definitely know sacrifice girl is totally useless. And the other one looks like a total idiot, if you ask me -"   
"Hey!" Serena interrupted, face red with anger. Sakura shrugged.  
"Then again, HE doesn't look all that bright either," she remarked with a glance at Yusuke. Yusuke's eyes narrowed furiously.  
"Just who do you think you are, anyway?!"  
"And what does HE do?" Sakura ignored Yusuke, staring at Darien. Serena grinned wildly.  
"He's Tuxedo Mask!"  
"What kind of stupid name is 'Tuxedo Mask?'" Sakura asked callously and Darien's face turned slightly pink.  
"I always thought it was a fine name…" Darien answered.  
"You're just a big jerk!" Serena snapped furiously at Sakura, crossing her arms in a huff. "You don't know anything about my Darien!" Sakura rolled her eyes.  
"Right…ANYWAY, so what do you DO as Tuxedo Mask, hmm?"  
"Well -"  
"He does lots of things!" Serena cut off Darien. "Like, he has this rose -"  
"Rose?" Yusuke asked curiously. Serena nodded. "That kind of reminds me of my friend Kurama…"  
"Who's that?" Momiji inquired.  
"Probably some loser," Sakura muttered and Yusuke scowled at her.  
"You know, you're really starting to piss me off!"  
"Yeah!" Serena agreed.  
"Now, let's not fight guys…" Momiji's voice trailed off nervously.   
"Momiji's right," Darien agreed. "We have more important things to worry about, like that demon."  
"Yeah - when's it going to attack?" Serena asked.  
"Sometime this afternoon," Yusuke answered, calming down slightly. "It should be soon."  
"I hope so," Sakura replied. "I don't want to have to stay with you all for TOO long."  
"No one said you had to stay here," Yusuke told her grimly.   
"That's right!" Serena agreed.  
"Well, SOMEONE has to spare your miserable lives," Sakura told them.  
"We can fight ourselves, you know!" Serena exclaimed furiously. "We don't need YOUR help!"  
"And even if we DID, I think I'd rather die before I got any help from YOU," Yusuke added, just as angry. Sakura rolled her eyes again and rose.  
"I'm going to get a drink," she informed them. She then turned and left.  
"Yeah, good riddance!" Yusuke called after her.   
"I don't like her!" Serena declared.  
"Neither do I," Yusuke grumbled.   
"Well, at least you two agree on something," Momiji said, trying to be optimistic. "But Sakura's really not all that bad…"  
"You don't think ANYONE'S 'that bad,'" Yusuke told her flatly. "You're starting to sound like a broken record." Momiji frowned.  
"So how long do you really think we're going to have to wait out here?" Serena then asked.  
"I don't know…none of you are obligated to stay here, you know," Yusuke then told them. "In fact, it might be better to leave."  
"No way!" Momiji declared. "We can't just leave you!"  
"Well, it's not like you do much anyway," Yusuke truthfully replied.  
"I do stuff…" Momiji's voice trailed off weakly, however.  
"Ah, don't listen to that little punk, Momiji!" a voice then came the tree. They all looked up to see Kusanagi standing on one of the branches, one of his arms leaning against the trunk, with a grin on his face. "After all, if you leave, you'll get to miss all the fun when that demon rips him from limb to limb!" Both Serena and Momiji cringed at this thought. Yusuke, on the other hand, growled furiously and rose to his feet.  
"Why don't you come and say that to my face, you stupid ass?!" he questioned indignantly. Kusanagi just snickered and smirked.  
"Now why would I do that when I can do a fine job from up here?" he asked. Yusuke's face turned red with even more anger.   
"Who's that?" Darien whispered to Serena.  
"Oh, that's Kusanagi," she answered simply.  
"So THAT'S Kusanagi…"  
"Well, unlike YOU at least I can kill the stupid things!" Yusuke argued back.  
"Nah," Kusanagi casually replied. "You just got lucky."  
"I did not!" Yusuke shouted, infuriated and Kusanagi couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter. Momiji now stood up.  
"Kusanagi! Don't be mean!" she scolded.  
"I'm not being mean, Momiji," Kusanagi insisted, his laughter dying down. "I'm simply teasing him, that's all. No big deal. What? The kid can't take a joke?" He began to snicker again and Yusuke let out another furious growl.  
"I'm not a kid!" Yusuke protested.  
"Of COURSE you're not!" Kusanagi exclaimed and laughed harder.  
"You stupid patronizing bastard!"  
"Ooh! Big words! I'm scared now!" He now doubled over because he was laughing so hard, hand over his stomach; this seemed to just make Yusuke more enraged.  
"I swear to God, as soon as you come down here -"  
"Say if I don't come down?" Kusanagi cut him off with a sly smirk, snickering a bit still. "Are you going to come up here and get me?" Yusuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly as Kusanagi began laughing again.  
"Will you stop it, Kusanagi?!" Momiji now cried, angry herself.  
"What? You can't say the kid doesn't deserve it!" Kusanagi exclaimed.  
"I'm not a kid!" Yusuke insisted again and Kusanagi started chuckling again. Momiji let out a frustrated sigh.  
"KUSANAGI!" she shouted.  
"Hey! You brought your friend with the nice rack again, I see!" Kusanagi now changed the subject, eyeing Serena deviously. Serena's face turned bright red with both anger and embarrassment. Darien, who had remained rather calm throughout all of this, now stood up looking rather irritable himself.  
"Hey! Where are your manners?!" he reprimanded.  
"So YOU must be that boyfriend she told me about!" Kusanagi assumed with a grin. "I suppose I should apologize, then, for checking out your girlfriend. Although, why you'd want to go out with an immature little girl is beyond me!"  
"She's not -"  
"I'm just kidding with you!" Kusanagi insisted with a playful chuckle.  
"Well…you better be," Darien replied, staring up at him crossly.  
"I am! Trust me!"  
"Kusanagi, why do you always have to go upsetting everyone?!" Momiji asked in exasperation.   
"I guess it's just my nature, Momiji!" Kusanagi told her. "Besides, I'm really just here for the show!"  
"'Show?'" Momiji inquired.  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten already!" Kusanagi exclaimed, but Momiji was stumped. "You know, the one where the kid gets ripped from limb from limb by that beast that's supposedly coming!" He then gave Yusuke a sneer. Yusuke now reached his breaking point.  
"Yeah, we'll see who gets ripped limb from limb," he grumbled furiously as he rolled up his sleeves and marched toward the tree.  
"Wait! Yusuke!" Momiji cried, taking hold of his arm. "You're not actually thinking of trying to climb the tree, are you?!"  
"If he wants to be a coward, let him hide in that tree; I'll just go up to him, then."  
"Oh, this is just priceless!" Kusanagi exclaimed, beginning to laugh obnoxiously again. "The kid's going to actually try and climb the stupid tree! I think I'd rather see him fall flat on his ass and break his skull when he falls than see him get ripped limb from limb by that damn demon!" He sounded like a hyena, hollering with laughter.   
"Kusanagi!" Momiji scolded again as she still tried to restrain Yusuke.  
"Come on, kid!" Kusanagi further antagonized. "I dare you to try and climb this tree!"   
"Yusuke, don't!" Momiji argued. "Kusanagi's just trying to upset you!" Yusuke, however, wrenched his arm from Momiji and then let out a snort before smirking.  
"You know what, I think you're right, Momiji," he began slyly, brushing his hand through his hair. "I think Kusanagi's just pissed off about the fact that I killed that bird demon in the park last Saturday and he didn't, that's all. He can't help it if he's jealous." It was now Kusanagi's turn to be infuriated.  
"WHAT?!" he exclaimed furiously. "ME?! Jealous of a little kid like YOU?! Ha!"  
"Whatever you say, Kusanagi," he replied casually, as he turned from the tree. "A coward like you really isn't worth my time, anyway. After all, it would be unfair for me to fight you when you're so scared of me."  
"SCARED?!" Kusanagi questioned indignantly. Narrowing his eyes bitterly, he hopped down from the tree and now stood behind Yusuke. "I'm not scared of pathetic little kids," he told Yusuke callously, holding up a fist. "First of all, I was just playing with you, but if you want to fight, I could care less if I beat your ass into the ground."  
"Kusanagi!" Momiji cried, but Kusanagi refused to back down. Yusuke turned back to face Kusanagi with an arrogant grin. He raised his own fists.  
"We'll see who beats who's ass into the ground," he said, his own anger rising again. The two then went for each other.  
However, they didn't get all that far when Darien stepped in between the two of them, a hand on each of their shoulders to hold them back.  
"Now, let's not fight," he told them. "We're supposed to be working together. Now both of you ought to sit down and -"  
"I'm not sitting until I've broken this guy's skull," Yusuke interrupted Darien fiercely.  
"The same goes here!" Kusanagi agreed, just as enraged.  
"Oh, look - a fight," Sakura's voice came to them all sounding vaguely interested. She had returned, drink in hand.   
"Don't worry - you're next!" Yusuke shouted to her furiously and Sakura just scoffed.  
"You wish!" she called to him.  
"You're right, Sakura," Kusanagi stated. "After all, he'd have to survive his fight with me first, and we all know that's not going to happen!"  
"There isn't going to be a fight," Darien told them all, trying to remain calm. "Because fighting doesn't solve -"  
"Forget about fighting Kusanagi and beat Sakura into the ground!" Serena chimed in, rising to her feet, fists risen herself. Sakura's face dropped in shock, but she didn't get a chance to respond just yet.  
"Serena!" Darien exclaimed.  
"Well, she made fun of you, didn't she?!"  
"I don't think we should be fighting at all and be worrying about the demon…" Momiji said sheepishly.  
"What do you know, sacrifice girl?" Sakura questioned, growing annoyed.  
"Well, I -"  
"And who are you to talk to Momiji like that?!" Serena now shouted, stomping over to Sakura. "She isn't just some sacrifice girl, you know!"  
"Don't worry about it, Serena," Momiji insisted, who stood in between both the infuriated Sakura and the enraged Serena. "Really, it's -"  
"And who are YOU to say anything about how I talk to Momiji?!" Sakura questioned furiously. "You're just some stupid meatball-head bitch!" Serena gasped in shock.  
"Oh, yeah! Well, you're…you're a really big jerk!" she shouted back and Sakura laughed cruelly. Serena grew even more infuriated. "And my hair does NOT look like meatballs!" she screamed. "And only Darien's allowed to call me meatball-head, anyway!"  
"Go on, Serena! Beat the crap out of her!" Yusuke cheered her on.  
"I-I will!" Serena shouted.  
"Oh, yeah?" Sakura asked bitterly. "I'd just love to see you try!"  
"Now, please let's not fight…" Momiji tried to convince them, but they were both shooting each other looks of daggers.  
"I don't see what you're so happy about," Momiji could now hear Kusanagi saying to Yusuke. "I'm about to beat the shit out of you."  
"Is that what you think now?" Yusuke questioned. "Well, I suppose we can all dream, can't we?"  
"You seem to be doing that now if you think you're going to beat me," Kusanagi said harshly.  
"Now, guys, just calm down…" Darien said, still standing between them and trying desperately to reason with them.  
"Come on, kid! I'll take you right now!" Kusanagi declared.  
"That's fine by me!" Yusuke shouted back. "I'll even let you throw the first punch; it'll be the only one you'll get, after all!" As the two started to bicker some more while Serena and Sakura continued mouthing off to each other as Momiji attempted to keep them civil, Darien slowly began to lose his patience and his own temper. He shut his eyes tightly and let out a low growl of frustration. Then, opening his eyes, he shouted on the top of his lungs:  
"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP?!" A silence spread across them all as they all looked at the fuming Darien in a baffled and frightened surprise. Breathing hard, he said sternly, "Good. Sit down - all of you. NOW." They all complied almost immediately, all but Darien taking a seat on the grass. "Now, we're all going to sit here in silence until the demon comes, do you all understand?" Everyone nodded sheepishly, grimaces on their faces. "Good." He then took his own seat on the grass and all remained silent.  
  
It was half past seven and still no demon had showed up. The six looked extremely bored and very annoyed sitting there in silence.  
"Can we talk yet, Darien?" Serena asked.  
"No," Darien answered firmly. She sighed and frowned.  
"That's the seventh time she asked that question," Yusuke muttered.  
"Eight," Kusanagi corrected.  
"No, it was seven," Yusuke argued, his voice.  
"No, it was EIGHT," Kusanagi insisted. Darien gave them both a stern look and they were silent. After a moment, Kusanagi whispered, "It was eight - the first was five minutes after Darien told us we couldn't talk. The next time was at four. She then asked at four-thirty and four-thirty-five."  
"That's four…" Yusuke counted.  
"Then she asked at five o'clock. At five fifteen she asked if she could get something to eat, but that doesn't really count - she did that three more times, actually - once at five-thirty, once at five-forty-five, and once at six."  
"I know that," Yusuke whispered back.  
"Anyway, after her whole food thing, at six-twenty, she asked if we could talk again. Then at six-forty-five. And then just now."  
"Five, six, seven…that's still just seven," Yusuke argued, still whispering.  
"No - you're forgetting the one at five o'clock. The food thing's throwing you off."  
"But -" Yusuke paused, thought about this for a moment, and then counted it in his head again. Then, after much contemplation, he whispered, "You're right; it is eight." Kusanagi smiled.  
"I told you so," he whispered slyly.   
"Hmm," Yusuke said pensively as he thought it over again, rubbing his chin in deliberation.  
"This is so boring!" Sakura finally exclaimed, falling back on the grass. "When is this stupid demon going to come?!"  
"I don't know…" Momiji answered.  
"Botan SAID it was supposed to be here this afternoon…" Yusuke added bitterly.  
"That's it!" Sakura declared. "I'm leaving!" She rose to her feet. "I don't even know why I decided to stay this long in the first place! It's not like you were paying me or anything, anyway!" She then turned abruptly and began to march away.  
"But, Sakura!" Momiji called out to her. She went to get up, but her blue seed then began to glow. "Huh…?" Kusanagi grinned and rose to his feet.   
"Looks like it's show time," he said and then gave Yusuke a patronizing glare. "Hey, kid - try not to get yourself killed or anything." Yusuke scoffed.  
"Yeah, same to you," he bitterly replied, getting to his feet as well. Sakura now turned around.   
"Well, where the hell is it?!" she shouted in aggravation. At that moment, the ground began to shake and from the dirt behind Sakura burst a giant serpent, at least five stories tall, with thick fangs and a hissing tongue. Sakura froze, not daring to turn around, as the other five remained in their spots, a look of fear on all of their faces as they stared up at the massive thing, eyes fixated on it.  
"How come that one's so much bigger than the other two…?" Serena asked in a frightened daze. The rest cringed as an answer. Then, the snake creature darted its head down toward Sakura.  
"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted and the blast hit the serpent demon straight between the eyes. The demon let out a shrill, ear-piercing hissing noise, throwing it's head back in agony. Then it burrowed itself into the ground again.  
"Where'd it go?! Where'd it go?!" Serena cried in a panic as she rose to her feet along with Darien and Momiji.  
"Maybe you killed it," Momiji suggested hopefully.  
"No, I don't think it's dead…" Yusuke answered. The ground below them started to quake violently again. "It's traveling underneath the surface…"  
Momiiji's blue seed lit up brightly again and she suddenly turned to Darien, "Behind you!" Darien turned the moment the snake resurfaced, hissing vindictively and snapping its jaw. Darien fell onto his back.   
"Darien!" Serena cried and the beast reared its head toward her.  
"You are one of the three who killed the Baken-Ai Shiko," it hissed. "As punishment you must die!"   
"Not again…" Serena whined as it shot toward her, fangs bared. She jumped out of the way just in the nick of time, the beast burrowing into the ground again.  
"Damn it! It's underground again!" Yusuke said in frustration.   
"Well, why didn't your stupid spirit gun kill it?!" Serena questioned now. "It's SUPPOSED to kill it!"  
"I don't know!" Yusuke shouted, aggravated. He then turned to Momiji. "Where is it coming next?"  
"Uh…I'm not sure…" she answered.  
"Well, try to figure it out!" Yusuke snapped and Momiji nodded.  
"I told you that stupid sacrifice girl was useless," Sakura muttered.  
"Well, you're not doing much of anything either!" Serena shouted back. Then getting to her feet, she declared, "That's it! I'm transforming!" However, before she got the chance, Momiji cried:  
"Yusuke! In front of you!" Yusuke held up his finger for his Spirit Gun. The serpent rose a split second late, still hissing violently. He shot again, but this time when the blast hit the beast's head, the beast barely flinched.   
"Damn it…" The serpent screeched murderously now as it jolted its head downward toward Yusuke.   
It was at this moment that Kusanagi jumped in for the kill, slicing the plant blade on his right arm through the throat of the snake, decapitating the demon. Both Momiji and Serena paled at the sight, as the head dropped to the ground, as did the rest of the body, now both separate pieces. Kusanagi grinned cockily as he stood on the body of the dead demon. He turned this arrogant smirk to Yusuke.  
"I guess that's one for one, eh, kid?" he said. Yusuke's eyes narrowed angrily. However, unexpectedly the beast's body began to move. Kusanagi winced in fear as he jumped off the jolting body. All their faces turned to horror as they watched the beast's body raise itself from the ground and then watched two heads emerge from the severed neck.  
"That's not what's supposed to happen!" Serena cried in horror.  
"Yeah, way to go, Einstein!" Yusuke shouted to Kusanagi as he stared up at the two fiercely snapping jaws of the two-headed serpent beast.  
"Well, how was I supposed to know that was going to happen?!" Kusanagi shouted back in defense. The beast, screeching wildly, turned both its heads toward Momiji. Momij gasped. It then began slithering its way toward her at rapid speed.  
"Kusanagi…HELP!" Momiji cried.  
"Momiji!" Kusanagi shouted and made a jump for her, grabbing her in his arms and then jumping out of harm's way. The beast then buried itself, two heads and all, into the ground.  
"I think it would be a good time to transform…" Serena decided warily. "Moon Crystal Power!" She chanted and then transformed into Sailor Moon. Darien also took this opportunity to transform into Tuxedo Mask. Yusuke frowned at the sight of Darien as Tuxedo Mask.  
"Well, he SORT of reminded me of Kurama…" he told himself weakly, scratching the back of his head as he stared at Darien decked up in his tuxedo and top hat. "SORT of…"  
"Behind you, Serena!" Momiji now cried, her blue seed glowing brightly again. Serena gasped and turned around just as the two-headed serpent rose. She let out a shrill cry as she stumbled backwards onto her back.  
"Sailor Moon!" Darien cried and then pulled out a rose that he immediately threw at the beast. It's poisoned stem stabbed the beast in the upper part of one of its throats.  
"Yeah, that's KIND of like Kurama…" Yusuke tried to reason, as if trying to convince himself. The serpent demon let out another shriek and reared one of its heads toward Darien, the other still set on Serena.  
"That didn't seem to work either!" Momiji cried. "What are we going to do?!"  
"I could try my Spirit Gun again…" Yusuke suggested, but it seemed hopeless. It hadn't worked the first two times; why should it work now? He sighed in frustration as he stared up at the hissing heads of the serpent beast. And then, it suddenly dawned him. "All of our attacks have been aimed at the heads…" He glanced at the decapitated head that lay on the ground. "The heads aren't the beast…it's the body…" His eyes then narrowed, locking onto the giant serpent with a determined fury. Then he charged toward it.  
"Yusuke!" Momiji cried, Kusanagi still by her side. "What are you doing?!"  
"Getting himself killed, most likely," Sakura remarked callously. "Like I said, I'm not actually being PAID for this, so I ought to get going…" She turned and started leaving.  
"Sakura!" Momiji called, but Sakura had already made up her mind. She then turned worriedly back to the scene, both Serena and Darien in danger and Yusuke running for the snake. She looked up at Kusanagi. "Do something, Kusanagi!"  
"What am I supposed to do?!" he questioned. "If the kid wants to get himself killed…" He trailed off and Momiji bit her lip worriedly and watched as Yusuke charged forward, aiming his Spirit Gun again.  
"Hey, stupid!" Yusuke shouted, pointing his finger between the heads of the beast. The two heads turned toward Yusuke murderously.  
"Hey, kid!" Kusanagi called, growing a little concerned himself. "Haven't you noticed that your little Spirit Gun isn't working?!"  
"Just trust me!" Yusuke shouted. He glared back at the beast then and said, "I'm the ass who killed your precious Baken-Ai! So come and kill ME if you're so pissed off about it!" The heads glanced at each other, a vicious and ravenous glance, and then looked back at Yusuke, almost smiling. Then, both heads darted for him.  
"Yusuke!" Momiji called out, Serena gasped, wide-eyed.  
"No," she whispered to herself. Yusuke, face fierce and severe, then dropped his finger to the point where both heads joined one another.  
"Spirit Gun!" he shouted and a blast of energy came from his finger and shot directly where the heads adjoined, slicing right through the body and cutting the two-headed snake in half. There was a large scream from both beasts as it was ripped in half. Then, the snake skidded to the ground as it split in two and when the dust cleared, there Yusuke stood breathing harsly, finger still aimed, blood splattered across his severe face and tensed body, and standing in between the two halves of the dead serpent demon that now lay in the crimson grass. And the others stared at him, thoroughly stunned and almost horrified. Even Sakura, who stood at the edge of the schoolyard, turned back, fairly impressed as she stared at Yusuke.  
"Hmm. Not bad," Sakura commented to herself and then began walking again.  
"Wow…" Serena, meanwhile, said after a moment, her voice trailing off as she got to her feet. She walked over to Darien, who looked equally stunned. Momiji stepped closer to Kusanagi, feeling herself grow pale as she stared at the mangled body of the dead serpent. Kusanagi's mouth gaped open, eyes wide and shocked.  
Yusuke now lowered his hand, sensing the danger was gone, and his harsh breathing lessened. He laughed a bit awkwardly, and wiped the blood off his forehead with his left arm. "What's everyone staring at me like that for?" There was a long silence as they continued to stare at him.  
"You just…wow…" Serena finally broke the silence.  
"Oh, that?" he asked, glancing at the two halves of the snake that lay on each side of him. "Well, I just -"  
"You killed it," Serena cut in still thoroughly shocked. "A LOT." Yusuke cringed a bit.   
"Well…"  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Momiji then said, placing a hand to her mouth and pushing away from Kusanagi. She then proceeded to run a few feet beyond the group and then throw up.   
"Momiji…?" Kusanagi asked, gazing over at the vomiting Momiji. Yusuke now sighed, annoyed.  
"Well, SOMEONE had to kill it!" he declared.  
"I think what Serena's trying to say is that…well…did you have to kill it so much?" Darien asked, wincing in disgust at the grotesque sight.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Kusanagi now stepped forward. "The kid did what he had to."  
"I know that, but…who's going to clean this whole mess up?" Darien asked, staring at the decapitated head and the two pieces of the dead giant snake. Yusuke shrugged and scratched the back of his head.  
"I don't know…" Suddenly, the three pieces of the demon burst into dust, confirming the demons death. He grinned. "Well, hey! What do you know? That solves that problem!" He chuckled awkwardly and Momiji now came back over to them.  
"Oh, good. It's gone," she said with a smile. She then looked over at Yusuke. "Wow, Yusuke! You're really powerful!"  
"Not really…" Yusuke's voice trailed off as he envisioned Kurama, Hiei, and Genkai in his mind.  
"Yes, you are!" Serena agreed, stepping forward. "You just pointed your finger and that giant two-headed snake was split in half!" She imitated his stance as she said this.  
"And damn - now you're two up on me," Kusanagi added, rubbing his chin. "I guess I'm really going to have to do something grand next time if I want to ever level the playing field again."  
"Yeah, well…" Yusuke arrogantly smiled. "This is all kid's stuff to me really…" Kusanagi snickered.  
"Funny - I thought you WERE a kid," Kusanagi commented. Yusuke's face grew annoyed.  
"I'm NOT a kid!" Yusuke shouted and spun around to hit Kusanagi, but Kusanagi had already jumped up into the tree, and was casually standing on one of the thick branches. He laughed.  
"Well, this has been a fun-filled night," he said almost sarcastically. He then smiled at Momiji. "I'll see you around, Momiji!" Momiji smiled back at him with dreamy eyes.  
"Bye, Kusanagi!" she called to him with a wave as he darted into the night. She then said, in a daze, "Isn't he wonderful…?"  
"He's a big jerk, if you ask me," Yusuke muttered. He then looked himself over and frowned. "Well, I have to get going so I can, you know, wash the demon blood off of me when I get home."  
"Bye, Yusuke!" Serena called to him. She then glanced at Momiji who was still in her daze. "Hey, Momiji - you really like this Kusanagi, don't you?" Momiji's cheeks turned a dark scarlet.  
"I - of course not!"  
"Yes, you do!" Serena insisted. "And I personally think you'd two make a cute couple! Don't you, Darien?" Darien smiled.  
"He does seem fond of you…"  
"No - that's not it!" Momiji protested, face turning even brighter in embarrassment. "He HAS to protect me - because of the Arigami - because it's his duty to protect the Kushinada, that's all! It's not because -"  
"Don't be silly!" Serena cut in. "You'd just be wonderful together!"  
"No - I mean - our relationship is strictly platonic!" Momiji then spun around and rapidly called to Serena and Darien, "Sorry! Have to go! See you two later!" She then ran as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Yusuke: So we defeated another one of those damn beasts that keep pissing the hell out of us - big deal. It hasn't answered any of our questions yet.  
  
Serena: Like who's sending these demons after us anyway?!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, well, next episode may not have any big fights, but we do get to find out the answer to that question!  
  
Momiji: No way! For real?!  
  
Yusuke: Well, not you two, but I do. You're both too busy wasting time.  
  
Serena: We are not wasting time! We're going on a Double Date!  
  
Momiji: What?!   
  
Serena: All four of us get to go out to dinner! Me and Darien and then you and Kusanagi!  
  
Momiji: But I didn't agree to that!  
  
Serena: But I can't help but play matchmaker!  
  
Yusuke: MEANWHILE, I have a run in with the big bad villian-  
  
Momiji: Is he really all that scary?!  
  
Yusuke: Nah - the guy's a pushover!  
  
Serena: That's not what you think when you first meet him!  
  
Yusuke: And what's THAT supposed to mean?!  
  
Momiji: But wait! Who is this mysterious villian, anyway?! And why does he want to rise the demon Torazo?!  
  
Yusuke: Well, he didn't tell me his whole master plan!  
  
Serena: Besides, he can't give everything away yet!  
  
Momiji: But then how do I find out?!  
  
Yusuke: You're just going to have to watch the next episode of "What's My Line Again…?," Episode 6: "Friend of Foe? A New Face Appears!…"  
  
Serena: "…(And a Double Date, too!)" Isn't romance so romantic?! 


	6. Friend of Foe?  A New Face Appears!  And...

Episode 6: "Friend or Foe? A New Face Appears! (And a Double Date, too!)"  
  
Momiji walked down the crowded streets of Tokyo Saturday morning, smiling pleasantly to herself as she glanced into the windows of the shops and gazed at the many beautiful things on display. Stopping by one store window, she bent down to take a better look.  
"I wonder what it is today," a familiar voice came from behind as Momiji suddenly felt her skirt be lift from behind. Her face turned bright red with anger and embarrassment. "Kittens, hmm?"  
"KUSANAGI!" she screamed, knowing already that it was him and spun around to slap him hard in the face. He, used of this same old charade, held his hand up to block her slap.   
"And a good morning to you, too, Momiji," he greeted her, feigning an innocent grin. She, however, wasn't all that impressed.  
"Why do you have to be such a pervert?!" she cried, turning from him and marching off. He just laughed and followed behind her.  
"Hey, I hadn't done it for awhile," he replied casually. He then leaned over her shoulder and asked, "So, are you EVER going to stop wearing kiddy pants?"  
"That's none of your business, you pervert!" she shouted, infuriated. She crossed her arms indignantly and continued to march along in a huff.  
"Well, aren't we testy today, Momiji," he said playfully. "Is it that time of the month?" Momiji let out a scream of frustration and turned on him.  
"Why can't you be more like Darien?!" she questioned furiously. Kusanagi now looked puzzled.  
"Darien?" he inquired. "You mean that fairy in the tuxedo?"  
"YES! 'That fairy in the tuxedo!'" She then shook her head. "And he's not a fairy! He's a GENTLEMAN!"  
"Gentleman?" He snorted.   
"At least he knows how to treat a girl with RESPECT!" she exclaimed and stomped off again. Kusanagi persisted after her.  
"I treat you with respect," he argued.  
"You do not!" Momiji protested. "If you treated me with RESPECT you wouldn't be lifting my skirt all the time! Darien doesn't lift Serena's skirt!"  
"So?"  
"SO you're not supposed to lift girls' skirts all the time!"  
"I only lift yours," he told her.  
"As if that makes it any better!" she exclaimed furiously.  
"Well, I think it does…"  
"That's not the point anyway!"  
"Then what IS the point, Momiji?" Kusanagi questioned, growing slightly annoyed.  
"The point is - why can't you act more like Darien?!"  
"Then we'd have to be going out, first of all," he told her matter-of-factly and Momiji felt her face turn red.  
"Well - I - uh…didn't mean it like that -"  
"And what's your fixation on Darien, anyway?" Kusanagi interrupted, eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"Nothing! I don't even like him!" Momiji exclaimed. She then shook her head. "No, that's not it…what I mean is, I like him as a PERSON, but not as a boyfriend or anything. I mean, he's destined for Serena, anyway."  
"Then why do you want me to act like him so badly?"  
"Well…because…he's really polite and nice and all…almost ROMANTIC…."  
"'Romantic?'" Kusanagi questioned. Momiji's face turned a brighter shade of scarlet.  
"'Romantic?' Did I say, 'romantic?'" She let out a loud awkward laugh. "I didn't mean - what I meant to say was -"  
"'Was' what?" Kusanagi asked, seemingly oblivious to the fear and embarrassment on Momiji's face.  
"Was…uh…CHARISMATIC! That's it! Charismatic and romantic sound so similar, after all…well, at least the end parts sort of do…" Kusanagi scratched his forehead in perplexity.  
"I always thought I was pretty charismatic…"  
"You are!" Momiji quickly agreed. "Just in a crude sort of way." Kusanagi took another moment to think this over.   
"But that Darien guy didn't seem all that charismatic, if you ask me."  
"Well…he was," Momiji insisted a bit weakly. "He was just more gentlemanly about it."  
"But I have a sense of humor," Kusanagi told her proudly, lifting his chin arrogantly.  
"Yeah, a dirty, perverted one," Momiji muttered, averting her eyes to her feet.  
"He didn't have a sense of humor, you know," Kusanagi told her. Momiji frowned now, starting to feel guilty.  
"I wasn't really comparing the two of you - I mean, I was, but -"  
"Yep, that guy didn't have a sense of humor at all," Kusanagi interrupted, nodding his head decisively. Momiji winced slightly.  
"All I really was saying was that maybe you should try to be a little bit more polite…"  
"And a guy like Darien would bore you, anyway," Kusanagi continued on, as if he were having a conversation more so with himself than with Momiji. "You'd want someone who'd keep you on your toes. Someone who'd rile you up every once in awhile."  
"Well, I -"  
"Who does this Darien guy think he is, anyway?!" Kusanagi now questioned, infuriated.  
"I don't think he thinks he's anything, Kusanagi," Momiji tried to reason. "I think he's just a nice guy -"  
"And I'm not?" Momiji's face grew very nervous.  
"I didn't say that," she answered. "I think you're a very nice guy. I just think you can be a bit rude sometimes, that's all."  
"Oh," Kusanagi replied, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he looked away from her. Then, after a moment, he said, "You know, I really could care less if you really DID like this Darien guy…I mean, it's not skin off my back." Momiji's scrunched her eyebrows, her eyes becoming dejected.  
"It isn't?"  
"No…" his voice trailed off. He glanced down at her quickly before looking up toward the sky again and then asked, "But you don't, right?"  
"No," she answered sincerely.  
"Okay, then," he said as if to assure himself. The two then walked alongside each other in silence, neither one daring to look at the other one.  
  
"Isn't that so pretty, Darien?!" Serena asked excitedly as she looked through a window shop at a beautiful gold necklace.  
"Would you like it?" he asked generously. Serena giggled, giddy, and stood up straight. She clasped her hands together, leaned close to Darien, and looked up at him with glinting eyes.  
"Really, Darien? Do you mean it?" she asked. He nodded. She clapped happily. "I just can't wait to see how it looks on me!"  
"It'll look beautiful on you, Serena," he told her. "Everything looks beautiful on you." Serena smiled.  
"Oh, Darien." She leaned up to kiss him, but suddenly stopped. "Hey - that's Momiji and Kusanagi."  
"Huh?" Darien glanced over to where Serena was looking to see both Momiji and Kusanagi, walking side by side in silence and looking very awkward.  
"Don't they look perfect for each other?" Darien frowned.  
"Now, Serena. I really don't think you should get involved in other people's personal affairs," he told her reasonably.  
"But Darien! If I can help bring two people together, shouldn't I at least try?" Serena rationalized.  
"Serena…" Darien sighed. "They don't look all that happy together, anyway."  
"That's because they're both afraid to admit their true feelings!" Serena insisted.  
"Which are?"  
"That they love each other, of course!"  
"And how are you so sure, Serena?" Darien questioned. "You've only known Momiji for a little over a week…"  
"Because, Darien, I'm a great judge of character!" Serena declared. "Besides, I've got a great idea!" She took Darien eagerly by the hand.  
"Serena -"  
"All you have to do, Darien, is play along!" Serena insisted and proceeded on pulling Darien over to Momiji and Kusanagi. "Momiji!"  
Momiji looked up and her eyes brightened. "Oh, hi, Serena!"  
"Momiji, I have some bad news," Serena began when they reached them. Momiji frowned quizzically.  
"You do?" Serena nodded solemnly.  
"You know how you were supposed to go out tonight with me and Darien and Hiroshi tonight on that double date?" she began and Momiji became confused.  
"No, I -"  
"Well, Hiroshi just called Darien last night and said he couldn't make it! Isn't that a shame?!" Serena interrupted and Momiji became even more perplexed.  
"But I don't remember -"  
"His grandmother died yesterday," Serena clarified. "Isn't that what he told you, Darien?" Darien frowned.  
"Serena…"  
"And I was really looking forward to going on that double date tonight, weren't you, Momiji?" Serena asked Momiji now, feigning a look of regret. Momiji frowned, horribly baffled.  
"Well, I -"  
"You didn't tell me you had a double date tonight, Momiji," Kusanagi now cut Momiji off, seeming a bit disappointed.  
"Well, I would have, Kusanagi, but -"  
"And who's this Hiroshi guy, anyway?" Kusanagi questioned Momiji, who looked just as puzzled, not actually knowing the answer herself.  
"I'm not actually -"  
"And now what are we going to do?!" Serena cut Momiji off for a third time. "I mean, we already have reservations and all…"  
"We DO, Serena?" Darien questioned, becoming slightly annoyed.  
"Of course we do, Darien!" Serena exclaimed with a fake laugh. "After all, it was your idea for all four of us to go out to dinner!"  
"It WAS, Serena?" Darien further questioned, but Serena ignored him, brushing him aside with a gesture of her hand.  
"Unless Momiji wants to go ALONE, but that'll be kind of embarrassing, you know, me and Darien as a couple and Momiji sitting their all by herself…wouldn't it, Momiji?"  
"Yes, but -"  
"So I guess I could understand if you don't want to COME at all," Serena continued on. She then shook her head. "But it won't be any fun without you, Momiji!" Momiji frowned at this, however, perplexed beyond belief.  
"But, Serena, I really don't remember -"  
"If only we could find SOMEONE ELSE you could go with, Momiji" Serena now began deviously. "You know, someone who wouldn't mind stepping in last minute. Someone that we all KNOW and that we all get along with…well…KIND OF get along with. Someone who MOMIJI really likes and is close to…" Her voice trailed off as she placed a finger to her chin. "Now I wonder where we'll find someone like that!" Serena then feigned a gasp of realization as she looked directly at Kusanagi. "I know! Why doesn't KUSANAGI take Hiroshi's place?"  
"Me?" Kusanagi asked, bewildered. Serena nodded and grinned wildly.  
"It'll be perfect! After all, you fit the criteria!" she insisted. "And I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing Momiji the favor."  
"Well, I GUESS I wouldn't mind taking her out if she doesn't have anyone else to…" Kusanagi answered somewhat reluctantly. "It's not like it will be a REAL date or anything, right…?" Momiji, however, continued to try and figure out what was actually going on.  
"But, Kusanagi, I don't actually remember -"  
"Then it's all set!" Serena exclaimed, cutting off Momiji once more. "Darien and I will come by your place, Momiji, and pick both you and Kusanagi up." She then took Darien by the arm. "Come on, Darien!" As the two walked away, she called back. "Bye, Momiji! Bye, Kusanagi! See you both tonight!"  
"Bye…I guess…" Momiji called back weakly, still looking utterly baffled as she waved at them awkwardly.  
"That was really sneaky, you know that, Serena," Darien sternly told Serena when they were out of hearing distance. "To pretend that we had a double date tonight…"  
"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Serena reminded him and Darien sighed.  
"I just hope that this doesn't blow up in your face, Serena."  
"It won't!" She then grinned proudly. "Trust me - everything is going to go FINE!"   
  
The four sat in a round booth at the restaurant, Darien and Kusanagi at the ends and Serena and Momiji in the middle, all looking at their menus. Momiji still looked very confused as she stared at her menu, as well as very nervous as she sat beside Kusanagi, her eyebrows scrunched up and her mouth curved into a small frown as she wondered what Kusanagi really thought of her. Kusanagi, on the other hand, appeared very out-of-place in the high-class restaurant as he was underdressed with his red jacket and casual pants, and also very awkward, not exactly sure what to do with himself or what to say as he shifted anxiously in his seat and glanced up at the ceiling, unable to concentrate on his menu for very long. Meanwhile, Serena had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she stared at Momiji and Kusanagi rather than her menu as she tried her best to deliberate what the best course of action would be to get the two together. However, whenever either looked her way she would immediately plaster a fake and stupid grin on her face and avert her eyes immediately to her menu. Lastly, Darien sat, reading over his menu sensibly, and shaking his head occasionally with a silent chuckle whenever he eyed the other three who were all acting rather childish. The four had been there for fifteen minutes already and no one had said anything to one another.  
"May I take your order?" the waiter asked when he approached. Startled, they all almost jumped out of their seats (with the exception of Darien).   
"Are the rest of you ready to order?" Darien asked. The three frowned and all looked away. Darien turned back to the waiter. "Um…can you come back in a few minutes?"  
"Of course, sir," the waiter answered, politely bowing and stepping away. The table resumed to silence again. That is, until Serena spoke up.  
"SO, this is the first time you and Kusanagi actually went out on a date together, Momiji?" she asked with a devious grin. Momiji's face turned scarlet red as she raised her menu to hide her face. Kusanagi remained looking at the ceiling, pretending not to hear anything in the slightest.  
"I - well - it's not a date!" Momiji insisted.  
"But -"  
"How about we all figure out what we're going to order first?" Darien suggested, cutting off Serena. "I think I'm going to order -"  
"Darien! I was in the middle of a conversation!" Serena exclaimed.  
"I KNOW that, Serena. But I don't think -"  
"I have to go to the bathroom!" Momiji suddenly declared and awkwardly climbing over Kusanagi (who didn't actually realize he was supposed to get up for her to pass) in her dress, Momiji blushing wildly as Kusanagi continued to look up toward the ceiling. She stumbled out from the booth, her foot getting caught on Kusanagi leg, and nearly fell flat on her face. Luckily, she caught her balance and fled to the ladies room.  
"I have to go, too!" Serena cried and before Darien even had a chance to get up for her to leave the booth, began climbing over Darien as well. Darien tried his best not to frown as she did so and when she finally was out of the booth, she brushed her dress off, raised her chin, and marched off to the bathroom. Both Kusanagi and Darien now sat in the boot across from each other looking very awkward.  
"So…" Kusanagi began, eyes still on the ceiling. "What are you ordering?"  
"I think the Flounder Filet."  
"Yeah, I'll order that, too, then," Kusanagi decided quickly, not even glancing at his menu. There was another moment of silence. And then, "You don't have a sense of humor, you know." Darien frowned in puzzlement.  
"Okay…"  
"I just thought I'd let you know," Kusanagi added. Darien sighed and shook his head. Then, they were both silent again.  
  
Yusuke walked down the brightly lit street that evening on his way home from Kuwabara's. Things hadn't been going all that bad the last few days. No demon had attacked, anyway, since Wednesday, and he hadn't been pestered all that much by Serena or Momiji. He grinned and stretched out his arms.  
"Aren't we in a pleasant mood this evening, Yusuke Urameshi," an unfamiliar voice came to his ears, and he turned his head to the right to see a man leaning against one of the buildings, smirking bitterly at him. The man then scoffed. "Unfortunately, we can't all be that lucky."  
"Just who the hell are you?" Yusuke questioned. The man snorted and pushed off of the wall, stepping in front of Yusuke.  
"If you didn't know, I take a lot of pride in my beasts - after all, it takes a lot of time and energy to create them and then train them. I don't appreciate you destroying them all," the man told Yusuke coldly. Then he smirked a bit and added, "Especially when you decide to do it so viciously, too, like with my beautiful serpent demon." Yusuke's eyes widened, realizing who he was talking to, but immediately suppressed his fear, arrogantly cocking his head high and flashing a grin.  
"Oh! So YOU'RE the one who created those pushovers," Yusuke began and then let out a chuckle. "For a second there, I thought you were someone I was supposed to be scared of." The man's face turned savage then as he took Yusuke by the right arm and slammed him against the wall. Yusuke went to step away, but the man pinned his left shoulder down with his other hand.  
"You're an arrogant little brat, you know that?" the man snarled as Yusuke felt his left shoulder being crushed along with his right arm. "You really think I couldn't kill you right now if I wanted to? Do you?" Yusuke didn't answer as he gritted his teeth, pain surging through his left shoulder and right arm. "You're lucky I don't think you're worth my time right now otherwise I would have ripped your pretty little throat out already. Though, I suppose, out of the three of you, you're the only one who's actually a real threat to me and Torazo."  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked through clenched teeth.  
"Me?" The man laughed cynically. "I guess it's only right I introduce myself." He smirked again. "You can call me Danjuro."  
  
Serena peered into the ladies' room curiously and then cautiously stepped in.  
"Momiji? Are you in here?" she called. "Hello?"  
"Serena?" Serena heard Momiji's voice ask from behind one of the stalls.   
"Momiji!" Serena exclaimed, running over to the stall. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm hiding," she said.  
"'Hiding?' But why?!" Serena questioned.  
"Because…everything's going wrong!" Momiji cried.  
"But…it isn't!" Serena insisted. "We've only been here for twenty minutes, at the most!"  
"I know, but…I think I said something wrong to Kusanagi this morning," Momiji explained.  
"What's that?"  
"I said he should be more like Darien," Momiji replied, guilt-ridded.  
"So? What's wrong with that?" Serena asked in puzzlement. "Shouldn't every guy try to be more like my sweet Darien?"  
"I don't know…" Momiji answered solemnly. "Besides…there's something else."  
"Something else?" Serena inquired, leaning closer to the stall.  
"I think…I think I might be going crazy," Momiji stated quietly. Serena stepped away from the stall now in shock.  
"WHAT?!" she questioned. "Why would you think something ridiculous like that?!"  
"Because…" Momiji's voice trailed off.  
"WELL?!" Serena further interrogated.  
"Because…well, you know this double date?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't remember actually planning to have one." Serena cringed slightly.  
"Oh…you don't?" Serena asked, feigning innocence.  
"And I don't even remember ever knowing a Hiroshi!" Momiji exclaimed loudly now. "Not at all! I can't even remember what he looks like!" Serena felt herself wince again.  
"Well…"  
"Maybe I'm not crazy," Momiji then replied pensively. "Maybe I'm just having a memory lapse. Maybe I just hit my head when we fought that serpent demon."  
"Uh…" Serena frowned and then sliding one of her feet back and forth across the floor. "Um, Momiji?"  
"Yeah, Serena?"  
"I have something to tell you," Serena began warily. "Just promise you won't be angry, all right?" Momiji now opened the stall and glared at Serena suspiciously.  
"Why would I be angry?" Serena immediately stepped back, chuckling nervously.  
"Well…you see…I kind of made up the whole double date thing…Hiroshi and all…so I could get you to go on a date with Kusanagi," she explained, smiling sheepishly. Momiji's eyes widened.  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
"Hmm…did you hear something?" Kusanagi asked Darien. Darien, who had nothing better to do but study his menu, looked up.  
"'Hear' what?" he asked.  
"I don't know…I just thought I heard Momiji for some reason…"   
"I didn't hear anything," Darien replied honestly. Both boys shrugged and then Darien returned back to his menu while Kusanagi averted his eyes to the ceiling.  
  
"How could you do that?!" Momiji questioned Serena furiously as she marched toward her until Serena was backed up against the wall.  
"Well…I was trying to help!" Serena reasoned. "I didn't mean any harm by it!"  
"And here I thought I was crazy!" Momiji exclaimed. "And that's besides the point, anyway! The point is - is that you tricked Kusanagi and me into coming here!"   
"Well -"  
"And if Kusanagi ever finds out, he'll think that I was a part of it!" Momiji continued on. "He'll think I'm sneaky, just like you are!"  
"I'm not sneaky!" Serena protested. "Besides, Darien was in on it!"  
"WHAT?!" Momiji questioned in horror. "But he's supposed to be the gentleman!"  
"Well…at least you don't think you're crazy anymore, right?" Serena tried to defend herself. "I mean, I could have just lied and pretended that you were crazy." Momiji frowned.  
"Well, I guess you COULD have…" She then shook her head, her anger returning. "But that's not the point either!"  
"It was a good plan!" Serena argued. "It worked, didn't it?"  
"Yeah, but -" Momiji thought about this for a moment. "Well, I guess it DID work, too…but that doesn't meant it makes it right!"  
"Yeah, but it WILL be right if Kusanagi doesn't find out!" Serena reasoned.  
"No, it won't be right just because Kusanagi doesn't find out!"  
"So that means you're not going to tell him?" Serena inquired.  
"No! I mean, yes! I mean -"   
Momiji stopped as her blue seed strangely began to glow. "Hmm…?" Both girls stared at the glowing light in awe.  
"Is there something coming?" Serena asked worriedly. Momiji shook her head.  
"I don't think so…" she replied. "I think it means something else, but I'm not sure what it is…"  
  
"Do you really think you're all that strong, Yusuke Urameshi?" Danjuro questioned now, still holding Yusuke against the wall. "You killed the first Baken-Ai, I'll give you that, and perhaps I did underestimate you with those three beasts, but now that I realize that, I assure you that the next battle won't be as pleasant for you."   
"If you're trying to scare me, it won't work," Yusuke told him flatly, narrowing his eyes.  
"Are you trying to be brave now?" Danjuro questioned and squeezed Yusuke's arm tighter as he pushed his shoulder harder into the wall. Yusuke nearly let out a cry of pain, but forced himself not to. "You're nothing but a child to me. A weak, worthless nothing. So you killed the first Baken-Ai - they're meant to be killed in the first place. And you may have been able to rescue those two pathetic girls, but I suppose you never thought who'd rescue you." He laughed then and giving him another shove against the wall, released him. Yusuke swiftly pulled his wounded right arm up to his chest and glared at Danjuro violently.   
"Now, don't look at me like that," Danjuro started again. "Just because I told you what you are - a weak, worthless nothing - doesn't mean you have to get so angry. Besides, I don't fight weak, worthless nothings anyway; they're simply not worth my time. Not to mention that I can't help pitying them now and again."  
A smirk then spread across his vindictive face. "By the way, Yusuke," he said slyly. "I love that scar. It looks like it was very painful. And it reminds me that you killed my precious Baken-Ai, making me realize how much I truly hate you." He then turned and walked away, disappearing into the air. Yusuke growled bitterly, feeling angry at both himself and the mysterious Danjuro. Then, in his own rage and disappointment, he slammed his fist into the wall and snapped:  
"Damn it!"  
  
Momiji's blue seed stopped glowing. Momiji and Serena both frowned in perplexity at this.  
"What do you think it meant?" Serena asked.  
"I'm not sure…but I got a really bad feeling for some reason…" Serena sighed, her shoulders slouching.  
"Well, there's another mystery…"  
"I guess so…" Momiji agreed. Then, Momiji stood up straight and folded her arms crossly. She then declared sternly, "I'm still angry at you!"  
"But Momiji!" Serena whined and protested.  
"Hmm!" Momiji turned sharply from her, her hair whipping behind her. "And I'm not talking to you either!" She then marched off.   
"But WAIT!" Serena called after her, following her as fast as she could.  
  
Both Darien and Kusanagi watched as Momiji stomped back to the booth in a huff and then saw Serena come up from behind, looking desperate and regretful. Momiji stopped in front of Kusanagi, expecting him to get up. When he didn't, she proceeded to climb over him and then sit down in her seat, arms crossed bitterly and face sour. Serena, sulking, went beside Darien, who did get up, and slid into her seat with a small sob. Darien frowned and took a seat beside her.  
"What's wrong, Serena?" he whispered into her ear.  
"You were right, Darien, like you're ALWAYS right," Serena whined. "Why do you always have to be right?!" Darien winced a bit. The table was silent again except for the sniffling of Serena. After a moment, Kusanagi to speak up.  
"So…what were you two doing in the bathroom for so long, anyway? Because you both look pretty upset…" Serena now started sobbing into her arms and as Darien tried to console her, Momiji shot him a glare.  
"And I'm not talking to you, either!" she snapped.  
"But what did I do?!" Darien asked in confusion.  
"Do you even have to ask?" she questioned, infuriated.   
The waiter then returned. "Are you ready to take your orders now?" He tried his best to ignore the sobbing Serena.  
"I was going to order that flounder thing…" Kusanagi told him. He glanced up at Darien. "What was it called again?" Darien groaned.  
"How about we just skip dinner tonight, all right?" he suggested.   
"That's fine with me!" Momiji declared, rising to her feet. "Come on, Kusanagi!"  
"All right…" Kusanagi reluctantly agreed, rising to his feet with perplexed eyes. As soon as they were gone, Darien frowned and turned back to the sobbing Serena who had her head buried in her arms.  
"Come on, Serena…it's not that bad…"  
"Yes, it is!" Serena cried. "Momiji hates me!"  
"She doesn't hate you, Serena," Darien reasoned. "She's just angry." Serena wiped her tears from her eyes.  
"You're right, Darien; all I have to do is try and apologize, that's all!" She perked up a bit, an optimistic smile on her face.  
"Now that's the spirit, Serena!" Darien commended her.   
"I'll do it first thing in the morning!" Serena decided. "And so will you!"  
"Me? But I didn't -"  
"Well, she's angry at you, too, isn't she?" Serena interrupted. Darien reluctantly nodded. "So that means you have to apologize, too!"  
"I guess your right…"  
"Good!" Serena exclaimed, grinning and picking up her menu. "Now, let's get something to eat!" Darien frowned, but sighed in defeat.  
"Whatever, you say, Serena…"  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Serena: Okay, so the double date wasn't as romantic as I wanted it to be.  
  
Momiji: You can say that again!  
  
Serena: But I have more bigger things to worry about now when I'm suddenly stolen away by the mysterious King Korenaga of Keiki Kingdom!  
  
Momiji: What?! But you can't be kidnapped!  
  
Serena: What's worse is that he want to sacrifice me to some flesh eating demon called Zenko!  
  
Momiji: I'm mad at you, but I don't want you to be eaten!  
  
Yusuke: I guess I have no choice but to rescue the stupid blonde ditz…  
  
Serena: Hey!   
  
Momiji: Wait! I'm coming, too!  
  
Yusuke: You're what?!  
  
Momiji: Well, I have to help Serena!  
  
Yusuke: But you're just going to get in my way!  
  
Serena: Did I also mention that there are some more clues to the whole mystery behind Danjuro?  
  
Yusuke: Did you have to bring HIM up…?  
  
Momiji: Not to mention a surprise at the end!  
  
Serena: Really?! A surprise?! What is it?!  
  
Yusuke: You'll just have to find out next time on the next all new episode of "What's My Line Again…?," Episode 7: "Serena - A Sacrifice Girl? What about Momiji?!"  
  
Momiji: Yeah! Isn't that my line?! 


	7. Serena a sacrifice girl!  But what about...

Episode 7: "Serena - A Sacrifice Girl? What about Momiji?!"  
  
Momiji walked furiously along that Sunday morning, Serena and Darien following her from behind. But she would not give in - she REFUSED to and she kept walking as Serena continued on pleading to her.  
  
"Come on, Momiji! I'm sorry!" Serena called to her. "I really didn't mean to upset you!"  
  
"I'm not listening!" Momiji called.  
  
"But I was just trying to help!" Serena insisted.  
  
"Maybe you really ought to just wait until she cools down…" Darien suggested, but Serena, as usual, ignored Darien's good and wise advice.  
  
"Will you leave me alone?!" Momiji then cried when they reached the park, turning about in anger. "Yusuke's right! You ARE nosey!"  
  
"What?!" Serena could not believe her ears.  
  
"You are!" Momiji declared firmly. "All you do is get involved in everyone else's business!"  
  
"That's because I want to help!" Serena insisted. "I didn't mean to make you mad!"  
  
"Well…you did!" Momiji told her truthfully. "And - and you think that you know what's best for everyone, too! I mean, I don't even LIKE Kusanagi!" Momiji turned abruptly from her then.  
  
"But I KNOW you do! It's so obvious!" Serena persisted.  
  
"It is not!" Momiji snapped. "You think EVERYTHING'S obvious! And you think that you have the right to spy on other people -"  
  
"I don't spy!"  
  
"Yes, you do! You were spying on Yusuke, even if you refuse to admit it!"  
  
"Well…" Serena frowned. "I don't MEAN to! It just sort of happens!"  
  
"And you don't take anything serious either!" Momiji went on.   
  
"I do, too!"  
  
"No, you don't!"  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"No, you -" Momiji stopped herself, however, when her blue seed unexpectedly began to glow. "Again…?" Suddenly, a white light appeared behind Serena and from it emerged a man in black armor. He grabbed Serena from behind, placing a hand over her mouth and restraining her struggling arms with the other.  
  
"Serena!" both Darien and Momiji cried and stepped forward.  
  
"Who are you?" Darien then questioned indignantly.  
  
"I am King Korenaga of the Keiki Kingdom!" his voice boomed. "And this girl must die!"  
  
"But you can't!" Momiji protested. "She didn't do anything wrong!" But the man just laughed and took her into the void of white light. "No, wait!" she cried after them. "I'm sorry, Serena! I'm not angry anymore! You have to come back!" Darien's face filled with a fierce determination and he turned to Momiji.  
  
"Find Yusuke," he instructed and then jumped into the fading light himself.  
  
"What?" she asked in bafflement. Then, realizing he, too, had disappeared, she cried, "No! Don't go! I'm not angry at you either anymore! Darien!" But the light closed up and she frowned in utter despair. "Now, what…?!"  
  
Yusuke was surprised to see Momiji plodded toward him as he walked down the street, a look of somber anger in her fiery eyes as she dragged along a duffel bag.  
  
"Momiji…?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"We have…to find…Serena," she told him as she approached, speaking through her harsh breathing.  
  
"What?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"We have to find her," she repeated, dropping her bag to the ground.  
  
"Well, where is she?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"This man - he took her. He said he was King Korenaga of the Keiki Kingdom and he was going to kill Serena." Yusuke's eyes widened. "They disappeared into some strange white light - Darien followed them. And he told me to find you."  
  
"But - why does he want to kill her?" Momiji shook her head.  
  
"I don't know." She then felt tears burning in her eyes. "But we have to find her! We have to find her so I can tell her I'm not angry at her any longer! So she knows that I don't hate her."  
  
"'Angry at her?'" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"It doesn't matter why I was…it was stupid anyway!" Momiji exclaimed, tears flinging from her eyes. "But we have to find her before King Korenaga kills her!"  
  
"All right, all right!" Yusuke told her, putting his hands on her shoulders to settle her down. "Just calm down." She swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay, you said it was the Keiki Kingdom?" She nodded again. "Fine. I'll go find out where this place is and I'll go and rescue her, all right? She'll be just fine."  
  
"I'm coming too," Momiji told him.  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I said, 'I'm coming, too,'" she repeated.  
  
"But you can't."   
  
"Yes, I can," she said, nodding her head vigorously. "See - I even packed!" She lifted up her duffel bag. "I have an extra set of clothes, and then my school uniform, just in case I have to get to school right away, and an extra pair of shoes, and my hairbrush, and…and you're not even packed yet, so you can't say anything to me!"  
  
"But -"  
  
"You have to let me come!" Momiji then cried desperately, lifting her head so her fiery eyes met his. "You have to!" Yusuke squinted his eyes as he stared into her desperate ones, a pit of guilt forming in his stomach. He glanced away.  
  
"All right; you can come," he gave in. She grinned excitedly.  
  
"Thank you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…" Yusuke muttered. "Just try not to get in my way."  
  
"I won't! I promise!" she said sincerely, and then released him. Then, she smiled and said, "Let's get going!"  
  
"Fine…we have to first stop at the Spirit World so we can find out where the hell this Keiki Kingdom is,"  
  
"Okay!" she stated enthusiastically. She then frowned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well…it's just that…my bag's kind of heavy," she told him in a hesitant voice.  
  
"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Yusuke asked flatly.  
  
"Well…I thought that you might carry it for me," she suggested with a sweet smile. Yusuke scoffed.  
  
"You're the idiot who packed so much," he told her, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh," she replied, looking down at her feet. "So you won't carry it at all?" Yusuke sighed in frustration.  
  
"Just give me the stupid bag," Yusuke muttered, reaching his hand out for it. Momiji grinned again.  
  
"Thanks, Yusuke!" she exclaimed, handing him the bag. "You're the greatest friend a girl could ever have!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever…" Yusuke mumbled, slinging the duffel bag over his shoulder. "What you pack in this thing, anyway? Rocks?"  
  
Momiji warily followed Yusuke toward the office of Lord Koenma, the head of the Spirit World. She remembered Yusuke mentioning him once, but her memory was very vague. As they were walking, she noticed two boys standing at the end of the hall, leaning beside the doorway of what she assumed was Lord Koenma's office. Nervously, she made sure to stand behind Yusuke as if trying not get noticed.  
  
"Long time no see, Yusuke," the one with the long red hair spoke first.  
  
"How's it going, Kurama?" Yusuke said in response. He then glanced down at the short one and said, "Hiei?"  
  
"You killed a Baken-Ai, I see," Hiei commented coldly, glaring up at the scar on Yusuke's forehead. Yusuke frowned awkwardly and rubbed the scar.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that…" Yusuke shrugged slightly and said no more. Hiei let out a grunt then, looking beyond Yusuke at Momiji, who was still desperately trying to hide herself behind him.  
  
"Who's the girl?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh…her name is Momiji…" Yusuke answered awkwardly and Momiji's face flushed.  
  
"Hi," she said quickly, popping her head a bit over Yusuke's shoulder. Kurama now stepped forward with a smile.  
  
"How rude of us," he began pleasantly. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Kurama." He then gestured toward the short boy. "And this is Hiei."  
  
"You're friends with Yusuke?" Momiji inquired sheepishly.  
  
"Yes. I suppose you could say that," Kurama amiably answered.  
  
"By obligation," Hiei added coldly and Momiji frowned.  
  
"Well, HE doesn't seem too friendly," she whispered into Yusuke's ear and Yusuke began to snicker.  
  
"Is something funny?" Hiei questioned, obviously annoyed.  
  
"No…no, of course not," Yusuke replied through his snickers and then cleared his throat. "ANYWAY, is Koenma in? We need to talk to him."  
  
"Yes, he is," Kurama answered. "But if you don't mind me asking, what brings you here with this young girl, Yusuke?"  
  
"Yes - what would a weak, useless child like her have any reason to speak with Lord Koenma?" Hiei questioned harshly and Momiji scowled, pushing past Yusuke and marching over to Hiei.  
  
"Hey!" she began furiously. "At least I'm not so short -" Her last word was muffled, however, for Yusuke had hastily cupped his hand over her mouth, chuckling nervously.  
  
"Um…well…it's kind of a long story, actually," he said and laughed awkwardly again. Momiji now pulled away from hom.  
  
"Our friend Serena has been kidnapped!" she exclaimed. She then corrected herself, saying, "Well, at least she's MY friend anyway…"  
  
"Kidnapped?" Kurama asked curiously. Momiji nodded.  
  
"By this evil man named King Korenaga!" she further clarified. "He's King of the Keiki Kingdom and he says he's going to kill her!"  
  
"Well, that doesn't sound very good," Kurama commented with sympathetic eyes. "Although the Keiki Kingdom does sound familiar…"  
  
"So you've degraded yourself to becoming the knight in shining armor who must rescue the damsel in distress, Yusuke," Hiei remarked bitterly. "That sounds like the pathetic role that idiot Kuwabara would take on." Yusuke became defensive.  
  
"Hey! It's not like that!"  
  
"I'd at least think the girl would be Keiko," he added.  
  
"She's already got her knight in shining armor, all right?" Yusuke stated angrily.  
  
"That's right!" Momiji exclaimed and then exclaimed, shooting her right arm up in the air, "We're the cavalry!" Hiei snorted.  
  
"Don't make me laugh," he began. "What can a pathetic girl like you do?"  
  
"Lots!" she answered hotly, turning to Yusuke for some defense. "Tell him!"  
  
"She's coming for moral support, all right?" Yusuke remarked, crossing his arms and averting his eyes.  
  
"You mean - I'm just your cheerleading squad?!" Momiji questioned in horror. Hiei merely chuckled sinisterly.  
  
"Apparently," he callously muttered and walked past them. "Come on, Kurama. Let's get out of here." He then began coolly walking down the hall.  
  
"Coming, Hiei!" Kurama called back. Then he gave Momiji a sympathetic smile, placing a hand on her shoulder, and kindly said, "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be a fine help to Yusuke." He then left with Hiei.  
  
"At least one of them was nice," Momiji mumbled to herself with a frown.  
  
"Let's get going," Yusuke told her then and the two stepped into Koenma's office.  
  
"King Korenaga…I see…" Koenma said after hearing the whole story and placed a hand to his chin.   
  
"So you've heard of him?" Momiji asked hopefully. Koenma nodded.  
  
"Yes, I have. The Keiki Kingdom, too," he replied.  
  
"Then maybe you'd know why they took that stupid blonde ditz then," Yusuke remarked.  
  
"You mean Serena?" Koenma asked. "That's an easy question."  
  
"Well, why then?" Momiji asked anxiously.  
  
"For a sacrifice, of course!" Both Yusuke's and Momiji's mouths dropped open.  
  
"A sacrifice?!" they questioned simultaneously.  
  
"Yes, a sacrifice," Koenma repeated. "You see, every year the King of the Keiki Kingdom must sacrifice a virgin princess to the demon Zenko."  
  
"Well, I guess that explains it," Yusuke muttered.  
  
"'Demon Zenko?'" Momiji questioned.  
  
"He's a very powerful demon," Koenma began to explain. "And he has lived in the bowels of the Keiki Kingdom for centuries."  
  
"But why does the King give this stupid demon a sacrifice every year?" Yusuke interrogated. "Why doesn't he just say no?"  
  
"Because then the demon will transform into a dragon that will devour the entire city," Koenma answered.  
  
"That's horrible!" Momiji exclaimed.  
  
"You bet it is," Koenma remarked matter-of-factly.  
  
"But why does it want a virgin princess so bad?" Yusuke now asked. "And why every year?"  
  
"Another easy question," Koenma stated haughtily. "The demon must rape and then eat the flesh of a virgin princess - who's not so much a virgin anymore once he rapes her - every year if he hopes to keep his powers."  
  
"Rape and eat?!" Momiji cried in horror.  
  
"But then why don't they just NOT give him a sacrifice then?" Yusuke questioned. "Then he won't have his powers and then he won't be able to turn into a stupid dragon."  
  
"And then they won't have to torture and kill poor innocent girls!" Momiji cried.  
  
"Because, his powers don't just wear away that quickly," Koenma answered. "If he doesn't get his sacrifice by the time the year is up, he keeps his powers for three more days, which is plenty of time for a giant dragon to destroy an entire kingdom." Yusuke growled angrily.  
  
"So now what are we going to do?!" he questioned. "If we go in and rescue Serena we'll be destroying an entire kingdom!" Momiji frowned and then added:  
  
"And if we don't Serena's going to be raped and…eaten…" She turned pale at this.  
  
"It is a predicament," Koenma agreed.  
  
"Well, can't we just screw the stupid kingdom?! I mean, if they're all that selfish enough to allow an innocent princess to die -"  
  
"We can't do that!" Momiji protested. "There are probably innocent people there, too! Innocent children who don't even know what's going on!" Yusuke sighed in frustration and turned from her. Momiji frowned again. However, after a moment of thought, an idea suddenly hit Momiji and her eyes lit up with eagerness. "I know!"  
  
"What is it?" Yusuke asked, turning back to her.  
  
"We'll make a deal with King Korenaga!" she declared.  
  
"'A deal?'" Koenma inquired curiously. "Do explain."  
  
"We'll go and tell King Korenaga that if he frees Serena, we'll - or, well Yusuke will - kill this Zenko demon for him before he has a chance to destroy the entire kingdom! I mean, you destroyed that giant snake, right?"  
  
"Yeah…" Yusuke answered reluctantly.  
  
"Well, a giant snake's almost like a dragon! And you being so powerful and all should be able to beat it! And that way, both the Keiki Kingdom and Serena will be all right - everyone's happy, right?"  
  
"I guess so…" Yusuke agreed. "Except what if I don't 'beat' it, as you say? Then what? The whole kingdom will be destroyed anyway."  
  
"But you WILL beat it!" Momiji insisted. "As long as you don't think about it like THAT, anyway! Besides…uh…we'll keep Serena around as backup, just in case you don't win."  
  
"To be eaten or to fight the demon?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Uh…both, I guess," Momiji answered. "But it'll work! I KNOW it will!" Yusuke sighed and turned to Koenma.  
  
"The idea does have merit, Yusuke," Koenma replied. "And I can have Botan take you two the Kingdom rather quickly."  
  
"But what about King Korenaga? How are we supposed to convince him to let us even see him? I mean, he is a king and all," Yusuke further questioned.  
  
"I'll write a summons to him that you will take and give to the guards upon entering the castle," Koenma began. "With my signature on it, you should most definitely be allowed into the castle and be able to plea your case before the king." Yusuke sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess it might work…" he finally gave in and Momiji grinned. "I just hope that this Zenko demon isn't all that powerful."  
  
Serena sat in her prison feeling very bored and confused. Although the prison was made up lavishly - fit for a princess, really - the door was thick and locked, the windows were narrow and barred, and the walls were made of heavy, dull stone. Furthermore, she had no idea why this King Korenaga had chosen to kidnap her and supposedly planned to kill her as well. She had simply been dragged up to the highest tower of the castle and thrown into her extravagant prison the moment she had arrived.  
  
And then - voices. She lifted her head and listened carefully to make sure she hadn't been imagining things. But when she realized she hadn't been, she hastily rushed to the door and pressed her ear against in hopes to hear things better. She listened attentively.  
  
"She's in here," Korenaga's voice came to her through the door. "If you'd like to see her -"  
  
"No, no; that won't be necessary," a male voice that she did not recognized intervened. "I believe you. After all, I don't want her running away, now do I?" Both men chuckled heartily.  
  
"That's funny," Serena whispered aloud to herself, as a realization suddenly hit her. "That's the only other man I've heard in this entire castle. Everyone else has been women…" Then, she continued listening.  
  
"Here's some gold for your troubles," the unfamiliar male voice said and Serena could hear the heavy sound of jingling coins. "10,000 pieces."  
  
"Oh, no trouble. No trouble at all, really," King Korenaga insisted, although his voice seemed to be in awe of the money that it had been laid before him. "I needed a princess anyway for tonight."  
  
"Yes, well…still, it's much appreciated," the other voice said. "And this is only a portion of your reward."  
  
"'A portion?'"  
  
"Yes…the rest - the bulk of it is, that is - will be given to you tonight, when the girl is dead. And the other two -"  
  
"Yes, the other two," the king interrupted. "Say if they don't arrive?"  
  
"They will - I promise you that," the other man said confidently. "It isn't in their blood to do otherwise."  
  
"Yes, but if they don't -"  
  
"You will still receive a hefty sum of money anyway, I assure you, just for the girl's death. Not as much, but still quite a lot…" The man then cleared his throat. "Which reminds me, have we had any visitors?"  
  
"No, none at all," the king answered. "No, wait - we had one."  
  
"'One?'" the man questioned.  
  
"Yes, a man in a tuxedo - he's in the dungeon now." Serena gasped.  
  
"Darien!" she whispered. She bit her lip, however, and continued to fervently listen to the conversation.  
  
"But he's not important now, is he?" King Korenaga asked slyly.  
  
"No, he's not," the other man replied with a bit of a snicker. "When the other two arrive - you do know what to expect from the other two, don't you?"  
  
"A girl and a boy. About fifteen -"  
  
"Yes, well. They should try and break into your castle sometime during the course of the day to rescue the precious moon princess," the man interrupted. "When they do, and your guards have captured them and brought them before you as they did with the young Tuxedo Mask, order your guards to execute them that instant. And then bring me the bodies. I'd like to hang them both up on my wall."  
  
"That will be an easy enough task to do," King Korenaga replied. "You should just see how many rescue attempts there have been over the years! Knights riding in on horses to save their dear maidens who they were betrothed to! And assassination attempts, too! You don't know how many fathers and brothers have come to try and slay me as vengeance for their daughter or sister! Not a one has every succeeded, rescue attempt or assassination! I have yet to be scarred once!" The king laughed loudly then.  
  
"Yes, I do applaud you on that," the man replied. "You do have capable guards and a rather interesting defense system, as well. It may be said you are overly cautious, but I believe that caution is the only way you can survive, is it not?"  
  
"Yes, well, none can ever be TOO cautious, I always say," King Korenaga said with another laugh. "And that is why I have put this in your hands," the man replied. "For you are cautious and have never failed because of it."  
  
"I must apologize, however, that I will be unable to give you the girl's body as well. I hope that doesn't mean I will lose out on some gold…"  
  
"No, no, of course not," the man answered quite sympathetically. "It's completely understandable. I would simply like to have the pleasure to watch and that will be satisfaction enough for me."  
  
"I can give you front row if you like -"  
  
"No, that won't be necessary," the man insisted graciously. "I would much rather stay in the shadows for the show."  
  
"Yes, well - it can be a grotesque sight."  
  
"Oh, it's not that," the man stated calmly. "That's probably the best part." King Korenaga chuckled a bit nervously.  
  
"You are a very strange man to say such things," he began. "But I cannot judge, for I have done some terrible things in my own life. And I suppose such hatred can cause a man to see any horror and smile down upon it as if it were joy."  
  
"I suppose you are right," the other man replied. "And I do have a deep hatred for all three, I must admit. It brings out the worst in me, I guess." There was a pause. And then, "I should be going now. But I will be back at sunset tonight."  
  
"With the gold?" King Korenaga asked eagerly. The other man chuckled.  
  
"Yes, yes, with the gold," he told the king.  
  
"Oh, you are a good man!" the king exclaimed joyously. "A very good man, Danjuro!"  
  
"Danjuro…?" Serena wondered aloud in a whisper.  
  
"Well, I do try to be," the man called Danjuro replied modestly. There was a few seconds of silence again before the king spoke up once more.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking," he began. "Where do you get such beautiful gold? With all the riches I have, I still do not have as much as you and I am king! And to throw it all away -"  
  
"It's just a little simple magic called alchemy, really," Danjuro stated. "It's nothing compared to what else I can do." And then Serena heard footsteps; they were loud at first and slowly they faded into nothing.  
  
Yusuke and Momiji walked along the dirt streets of the marketplace toward the King Korenaga's castle. The kingdom was like none other that Momiji had ever seen, like a medieval city of fairytales, and she took it all in wide-eyed and excitedly. Yusuke, on the other hand, still carrying Momiji's duffel bag, remained casual about it, walking along at a leisurely pace.  
  
"Wow!" Momiji exclaimed finally. "I've never seen anything like this!" Yusuke shrugged, but this did not daunt Momiji in the slightest. Instead, she continued on, "And look at that castle! It's magnificent! I've never seen a real castle before!" Yusuke shrugged again.  
  
"It's all right," he apathetically remarked. Momiji frowned.  
  
"Well, have you ever seen a castle like that before?"  
  
"Once or twice," he answered indifferently.  
  
"Oh." A silence fell between them then as Momiji lowered her head. She glanced down at her watch. "Hey, it's noon."  
  
"Already?" Yusuke asked. Momiji nodded and they were silent again. She then perked up slightly. "Just look at all these shops," she said. "Everything is handmade…it's all just so beautiful!"  
  
"I guess so…" Yusuke muttered, fairly interested.   
  
"They're like…antiques! Except they're all brand new! Isn't that funny?" Momiji asked. Yusuke shrugged for a third time.  
  
"I think we'll get to the castle in a couple of hours…" he told her, changing the subject.   
  
Momiji became forlorn, realizing that he was changing the subject and she replied sadly, "Oh."   
  
They walked alongside each other in silence for another few minutes, Momiji's head bowed, although her eyes kept glancing at the many decorated stores and versatile village people, while Yusuke continued walking as if he were nowhere special. However, suddenly Momiji scrunched her eyebrows in a sad puzzlement, frowning in dismay.  
  
"Yusuke?" she began hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Does this make Serena a sacrifice girl?"  
  
"Well, I guess she's a sacrifice," Yusuke replied honestly.  
  
"But I thought I was a sacrifice," Momiji answered.  
  
"So? You are," Yusuke told her.  
  
"But…so's Serena now," Momiji explained.  
  
"So…what's your point?" Yusuke inquired in bewilderment.  
  
"My point is that if she can be a sacrifice girl, too, than I really am a useless nothing," Momiji told him.   
  
"Not necessarily…" Yusuke answered. "I mean, you're both going to be sacrificed for different reasons, right?"  
  
"But, still…that was the only thing I had going for me," Momiji reasoned. Yusuke almost laughed out loud.  
  
"You're trying to tell me that BEING SACRIFICED was the only thing that you had going for yourself?" he questioned.  
  
"Well…I didn't mean it like THAT," Momiji began. "What I meant was…that that's the only thing that makes me really special. I mean, you're a spirit detective and Serena's Sailor Moon and all. All I am is a sacrifice."  
  
"You've got that blue seed," Yusuke tried to assure her. "That SORT of helps…" He grimaced a bit.  
  
"And Lord Koenma said that the sacrifice had to be a virgin princess!" Momiji suddenly declared, raising her voice so loud that people had begun to stare and Yusuke cringed because of it. "I mean, I'M a princess!" Momiji reasoned. "And I was right there, too! There was no reason he couldn't pick me instead of her!"  
  
"Well -"  
  
"I mean, I don't hold anything against Serena, but it doesn't seem fair!"  
  
"That you're not going to be raped and eaten?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No!" Momiji exclaimed. "It's just the principle of the matter!" She further clarified. "I mean, it's MY job to be the sacrifice! If I don't have that, what do I contribute to the team?!"  
  
"Serena isn't exactly 'contributing' to the team by being a sacrifice…" Yusuke commented. "In fact, she's just causing us problems."  
  
"So that means I'm really just a burden?!" Momiji cried in fear, nearly sobbing, and Yusuke winced.  
  
"I didn't say that…"  
  
"But it's true! I really AM useless!" Yusuke groaned, placing a hand to his forehead in annoyance.  
  
"MOMIJI, you're over exaggerating," he told her. "You're not useless. You're the one who came up with this plan, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah…I guess I did do that," she said, smiling slightly.  
  
"And I'm sure that blonde idiot Serena could never come up with it," Yusuke added.  
  
"Well, that's not very nice," Momiji replied with a frown. Yusuke just scoffed. "Still, I do fit the qualifications of this sacrifice, though. So, I mean, I could take Serena's place if worse comes to worse, right?"  
  
"I guess so."   
  
"I mean, like I said, I am a princess," Momiji replied once more.  
  
"Yeah, you are," Yusuke agreed. "Of nothing, but you're still a princess."  
  
"Do you think that's the problem?" Momiji inquired. "That I don't have a kingdom?"  
  
"Well, Serena doesn't actually have a kingdom anymore either," Yusuke reminded her.  
  
"That's right!" Momiji recalled. "And furthermore, not only am I princess, I'm also a -" She stopped however, and suddenly blushed wildly. Yusuke began to snicker.  
  
"A virgin?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" Momiji snapped, her face turning redder. Yusuke laughed harder. In her anger, she then shouted, "Well…it's not like you're not one either, right?!" and Yusuke was quick to shut up.   
  
Awhile later, when Momiji and Yusuke found themselves closer to the castle although still in the marketplace, Yusuke suddenly felt his head begin to hurt. He groaned slightly, placing a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.  
  
"Your head hurt?" Momiji asked sympathetically, but Yusuke just shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm fine…" he told her.  
  
"Are you sure?" she questioned. "You look pale…" Yusuke let out a cry of pain then and stumbled backwards, the scar on his forehead burning immensely. Momiji gasped, putting her hand on his shoulder as if to try and alleviate his pain, crying, "Yusuke!"  
  
"What's happening…?" he asked, and then let out another scream.  
  
"Yusuke!" Momiji cried again as she tried to keep Yusuke from falling. Unexpectedly, Momiji's blue seed began to glow. "Huh…?" She then thought, where is it coming from? Turning her head to the left, her eyes widened in shock at the sight of a little smiling boy with careless blond hair falling over his forehead - a boy that Momiji recognized almost immediately. "That's - that's that boy!" she exclaimed, although Yusuke was in too much pain to even listen. "The boy from the first day we met! The boy who the first Baken-Ai was trying to kill!"  
  
And the boy turned to her with his smile and gave her a wink and a wave. Momiji gasped a bit, blinking her eyes. But in the quick blink of her eyes, the boy had suddenly disappeared from sight, her blue seed's glow fading. Yusuke now fell to his knees, breathing harshly, and Momiji returned her attention back to him at once.  
  
"Yusuke!" she cried. "Are you all right?" He nodded.  
  
"I think so…" he answered and then lifted his hand from his forehead to reveal blood on his fingers.  
  
"Your scar…" Momiji's voice trailed off with a gasp at the sight of blood trickling down on Yusuke's forehead from his scar. Yusuke shook his head, brushing it off and wiping the blood from his forehead with his arm, and then rose to his feet.  
  
"I'm fine," he told her sternly. "Your blue seed - it was glowing again, wasn't it?" Momiji nodded.  
  
"It was that little boy…the one the Baken-Ai wanted to kill."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"I don't know," Momiji answered solemnly. After a moment, she asked again, "Are you sure you're all right?" Yusuke nodded once more.  
  
"It just took the wind out of me, I guess. Whatever it was, anyway."  
  
"Do you think it could have been that little boy?" Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Beats me," he remarked casually, not seeming to want to discuss it anymore. The two then started walking again in silence, Yusuke looking pale and severe and Momiji feeling suddenly very worried. And she thought to herself, just who is that little boy, anyway?  
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Yusuke: So we finally get to the stupid castle just to find out we still have one problem - we're not allowed in!  
  
Momiji: What?! But why not?! We have the summons!  
  
Yusuke: Its not the summons that's the problem.  
  
Momiji: Then what is it?!  
  
Yusuke: I'm the problem.  
  
Momiji: You?! But why?!  
  
Yusuke: Uh…  
  
Momiji: Oh! I see! That IS a problem!  
  
Serena: Well, you guys better hurry up and solve that problem fast! My hours are numbered, you know!  
  
Momiji: Don't worry; I come up with another GREAT plan!  
  
Yusuke: I still think it's a stupid one!  
  
Momiji: Well, it worked, didn't it?!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, yeah, yeah…I can't believe I'm going to go through with this just to save that blonde idiot…  
  
Serena: Hey!  
  
Momiji: Anyway, after some quick negations and major convincing on my part, we finally get into the castle…  
  
Yusuke: Just to find out that this King Korenaga ass is really out to kill us all!  
  
Serena: Not only that, but he's working with the bad guy, Danjuro!  
  
Yusuke: Wait - you've met him, too?!  
  
Serena: Well, not PERSONALLY…  
  
Momiji: And what about that little boy?! There's just too many questions!  
  
Yusuke: I think we should be more concerned about the damn dragon I'm going to have to fight than your stupid questions!  
  
Momiji: They're not stupid!  
  
Serena: And we're going to help fight, too - naturally!  
  
Yusuke: As if you two didn't already make my life a living hell…  
  
Momiji: So stay tuned for the next episode of "What's My Line Again…?," Episode 8:  
  
Serena: "Yusuke and Momiji to the Rescue!…  
  
Yusuke: "…Could it get any more embarrassing?!" Do I really have to go through with this episode…?  
  
Serena: Well, I know I can't wait! 


	8. Yusuke and Momiji to the Rescue!  Could ...

Episode 8: "Yusuke and Momiji to the Rescue! Could it get anymore embarrassing?!"  
  
Momiji and Yusuke arrived at the front doors of the castle to discover, to Momiji's surprised horror and to Yusuke's annoyed frustration, that they weren't allowed in.   
  
"What do you mean 'we're not allowed in?!'" Yusuke questioned the hefty and very large Amazon guard furiously.  
  
"We have a summons!" Momiji added, holding up the summons. "From Lord Koenma!"  
  
"I can see that," the guard spoke, folding her arms crossly. "And I understand your predicament, but I still can't allow you in."  
  
"But why not?" Momiji asked desperately.   
"Actually, I should correct myself," the guard began, clearing her throat. "I can't allow YOU in." And she glared at Yusuke.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong with me?!" Yusuke interrogated angrily.  
  
The Amazon raised her head and stated matter-of-factly, "Law 117: 'No man, no matter what the reason may be, may be allowed to enter King Korenaga's castle other than the King himself.'"  
  
"Well, that's a stupid law!" Yusuke declared irately.  
  
"But why would the king make such a law?" Momiji inquired curiously. The Amazon let out a blunt laugh.  
  
"You don't know?" Both shook their heads. "You two haven't been in the Keiki Kingdom all that long then." She sighed and began to explain. "As you may or may not know, a princess must be sacrificed to the demon Zenko every year. However, a princess has many people who love her - fathers, brothers, knights, fiancés - who will attempt to rescue her or seek revenge on the man - King Korenaga - for sacrificing their beloved princess."  
  
"So?" Yusuke bitterly questioned. "What's your point?"  
  
"The point is that," the Amazon guard continued raising an eyebrow, "37 years ago a knight from some foreign kingdom disguised himself as one of the knights of the Keiki Castle and almost rescued his princess, which would have caused Zenko to destroy the entire kingdom. From then and there, the King made all of his knights and guards women and got rid of all his male servants. That way, he knew that no male imposter could get by without being spotted almost immediately, no other man besides the King occupying the castle."  
  
"Well, that's just great!" Yusuke exclaimed sarcastically. The Amazon shrugged and smirked.  
  
"Hey, it makes our job a lot easier," she commented. "See a man in the castle and we attack. Just this morning a man tried to save this year's princess."  
  
"Hmm?" Both Momiji and Yusuke looked puzzled.  
  
"Some guy in a tuxedo."  
  
"Darien," they flatly muttered at the same time and then sighed.  
  
"At least it wasn't another assassination attempt," the Amazon remarked. "We've gotten a lot of those lately."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why," Yusuke snapped sardonically and scoffed.  
  
"Hey, rules are rules, kid," she replied and glanced over at Momiji. "SHE can come in if she likes."  
  
"But I HAVE to get in there!" Yusuke insisted stubbornly. "It's IMPORTANT!" And Momiji nodded in agreement.  
  
"There's nothing I can do about it," the Amazon stated casually. Yusuke let out a growl of exasperation, beginning to lose his temper.  
  
"Listen - I am getting into that castle, and I'm going to talk to King Korenaga even if I have to fight his whole damn army!" Momiji, however, held him back, quickly taking him by the arm.  
  
"You can't do that!" she whispered into his ear. "How do you expect to fight a WHOLE army and THEN a dragon?" Yusuke grimaced bitterly, knowing Momiji was right. And then, nervously glancing at the seven foot Amazon who towered over them with a murderous glare, Momiji was quick to add, "Besides, she's really big!" Yusuke stood there for another stubborn moment before sighing in frustration, pulling away from Momiji, and marching away in anger.  
  
"Hey! Wait! Yusuke!" Momiji called out. She frowned and whimpered, realizing he wasn't stopping, and quickly turned back to the Amazon guard. "Bye! Uh…thanks, miss!" She then hurriedly followed after Yusuke.  
  
She finally caught up to him when they were outside the castle gates. "YUSUKE!" she cried. He halted and spun around in anger.  
  
"You're going to have to go in there by yourself!" he finally decided, face still furious.  
  
"ME?!" Momiji questioned in horror. "By myself?!"  
  
"Well, I can't get in!"  
  
"But - what am I supposed to do?!" Momiji continued to ask worriedly. "I can't fight a dragon! YOU have to fight the dragon!" Yusuke let out an aggravated sigh.  
  
"Then Serena's just going to have to die," he stated flatly, cynically crossing his arms. Momiji gasped.  
  
"You can't mean that!" she cried.  
  
"There's nothing I can do about it," he replied sincerely.  
  
"But - she's going to be raped and eaten!" Yusuke looked away, guilt in his eyes. Momiji let out a sigh, almost giving up herself, when another idea struck her. A slow smile spread across her face and she said to Yusuke, "Give me my bag."   
  
"Hmm?" He turned back to her and quizzically handed her the bag. She grinned even wider, placing the bag on the ground.  
  
"I knew it was a good idea to pack!" she exclaimed to herself, opening the bag and shuffling through it. "Now, let's see…" She pulled out her school uniform and held it in front of Yusuke, a pensive look in her eyes as she deliberated for a moment. "Hmm…I think it may be a bit tight, but you're not very big, so I think it should fit you all right." Yusuke's face turned a bright shade of pink then as he suddenly realized what her newest plan was.  
  
"Oh, no! Just hold on a second here!" Yusuke shouted, stepping back warily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Momiji asked innocently as Yusuke glared down at the uniform.  
  
"You want me to - for that blonde idiot?!" he questioned both fearfully and angrily.  
  
"Well, why not?" Momiji inquired innocently.  
  
"BECAUSE!" Yusuke declared and spun around from her stubbornly.  
  
"But, Yusuke! It's a great plan!" Momiji argued.  
  
"It is NOT a great plan! It's a STUPID plan!" Yusuke snapped back.  
  
"But how else do you plan to get into the castle?"  
  
"I DON'T plan to get in!"  
  
"But Serena's going to die then!"  
  
"SO?!" Momiji sighed in frustration, growing annoyed by Yusuke's stubborness.  
  
"You're just being selfish!"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"Fine!" Yusuke finally admitted. "Maybe I am! I'm still not doing it!"  
  
"But all you have to do is pretend you're a girl and you'll get in without any problems!" she insisted. "It's not that difficult."  
  
"I'm not doing it!" Yusuke repeated.  
  
"It's just a skirt, Yusuke!" Momiji snapped. "Girls wear them all the time, you know!"  
  
"Exactly! And I'm not a girl!" There was a long moment of silence between the two, each refusing to look at each other out of sheer stubbornness.  
  
Finally, Momiji commented casually looking at the uniform, "You know, now that I think about it, I actually think it would be a perfect fit."  
  
"NO!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
"What about my hair, hmm?" Yusuke questioned heatedly. "What do you propose to do about that?"  
  
"Well…" Momiji trailed off, unsure of an answer, and Yusuke scoffed, ready to turn away. "I know!" Momiji exclaimed, however, before his back was to her. "We'll go back into town and trade some of my things for a cheap wig. Or we'll go to a pawnshop, trade some things there for some money, and then buy a wig. It wouldn't be too hard!" Yusuke thought about this for a moment, before shaking his head, deciding at once the notion was ridiculous.  
  
"No! I'm not - I can't believe I'm even CONSIDERING this stupid plan!"  
  
"But it'll work! You KNOW it will work," Momiji insisted.  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"Then what is the point?!" Momiji questioned angrily. "That you can't put on a stupid wig and skirt for a few hours to save Serena's life?!"  
  
"My answer is no!" Momiji sighed, near defeat. Then she glanced up at Yusuke with pleading eyes. He glanced down at her bitterly. "No," he repeated sternly.  
  
"Please?" she asked innocently, widening her eyes.  
  
"Momiji -"  
  
"Pretty please?" Yusuke sighed in frustration, turning his face from her, afraid that she'd notice his eyes already shone with defeat.  
  
  
  
Momiji watched from the gates as the Amazon guard from earlier that afternoon switched with another Amazon at the front doors. "Okay, Yusuke," she called to him in a whisper. "The guard from before just changed shifts. Now you don't have to worry about being recognized." However, when she heard no answer, she turned her head and inquired, "Yusuke?"  
  
"I'm not doing it," she heard him say in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yusuke! Why not?!"  
  
"Because…I'm not," he repeated quietly and then added, "I look stupid."  
  
"You do not!" Momiji insisted, still whispering. "Now will you come out?!"  
  
"I - I can't."  
  
"Don't tell me you're embarrassed!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
"Well, it's embarrassing!" Yusuke declared in a loud whisper. Momiji sighed.  
  
"Well, you've already gotten dressed up," Momiji reasoned. "And that's probably the hardest part!"  
  
"NO," Yusuke corrected. "Walking around in public like this is the hardest part."  
"Yusuke! People in town already saw you like that!" Momiji further reasoned.   
  
"I know…unfortunately…" Yusuke muttered.  
  
"Besides, it's not like anyone you REALLY know we'll see you, anyway. Well, besides me and Serena and Darien."   
  
"I guess so…"  
  
"So, come on!" Momiji then proceeded to take him by the arm and pull him through the gate.  
  
"No! Wait!" he cried, but it was futile.  
  
"See!" Momiji exclaimed with a grin as she looked him over, Yusuke decked out in her school uniform, with black shoes and a black wig of straight shiny, although fake, hair that reached his shoulder and came with neatly trimmed bangs that fell over his forehead and hid his scar. He looked rather awkward standing there in Momiji's skirt, not exactly sure how he was SUPPOSED to stand while wearing a skirt, his face a bright red - the brightest red Momiji had ever seen. "You look so cute!" Momiji excitedly declared and, if it was at all possible, Momiji thought Yusuke's face got even redder. Then he snapped in an angry embarrassment:  
  
"I do not!"  
  
Momiji frowned and meekly mumbled, "It was supposed to be a compliment." Yusuke glared away.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…can we just get this over with?" he asked bitterly, crossing his arms. Momiji smiled pleasantly and nodded, leading the way to the main doors of the castle.  
  
"Hi!" Momiji cheerfully began as she and Yusuke reached the guard at the doors. Yusuke continued to grimace in annoyance. "We're…uh…here to see King Korenaga." She handed the new Amazon guard, equally tall and hefty as the original, the summons. "See?"  
"Lord Koenma, hmm?" the Amazon questioned, eyeing them suspiciously. "And you two girls are?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Momiji!" Momiji introduced herself with a foolish grin.  
  
"And the OTHER one?" the Amazon further interrogated and Yusuke's face grew nervous.  
  
"Oh, this is…uh…my friend…" Momiji began with a stutter, face becoming nervous as well. "Her name is…uh…Yolanda!"  
  
"YOLANDA?!" Yusuke exclaimed in disgust, his voice far from feminine, and Momiji immediately slammed her hand against his mouth, laughing awkwardly. The Amazon glared down at them, still highly suspicious, looked over the summons again, and then sighed.  
  
"This way," she told them reluctantly and gestured them to follow her through the door. Momiji released Yusuke's mouth and the two began to follow the Amazon guard.  
  
"What you do that for?!" Yusuke whispered fiercely to Momiji after she released him and the two had begun walking into the castle. "And what kind of stupid name is -"  
  
"If you're going to talk, you're going to have to change your voice," Momiji cut him off, whispering as well as they followed the Amazon through the corridors of the castle.  
  
"Change my voice?!" Momiji nodded.  
  
"Your voice sounds too much like a guy's voice," she explained. "It sounds too low; you have to make it sound higher, otherwise you're going to get caught."  
  
"It's bad enough that I have to wear a skirt," Yusuke began in a loud whisper. "I am NOT changing my voice"!  
  
"Fine; be stubborn," Momiji replied, turning her head from him. "Just don't talk then."  
  
"Fine," he remarked coldly, turning his head from her as well.  
  
The two remained silent until they reached the throne room of King Korenaga.  
  
"I have a summons for you, Your Majesty," the Amazon guard informed the King upon entering the throne room. The King looked up quizzically.  
  
"Hmm?" He took the summons from her and examined it curiously. "A summons, huh?" he muttered to himself, almost smirking. "I hadn't expected that. I suppose those two are going to do things differently then, rather than breaking into the castle. No matter, though." He turned back to the Amazon guard. "All right. You can allow them into the castle," he ordered.  
  
"I already did, your majesty," the Amazon guard replied, much to King Korenaga's confusion. "They are waiting outside your throne room right now, sire."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Two girls," the guard continued. "About fifteen. Names are Momiji and Yolanda."  
  
"Yes, yes," King Korenaga quickly stated, barely paying attention as he glanced over the summons again. Then he repeated back, "'Two girls, about fifteen…Momiji and -'" The king stopped himself, however, and glared at the guard in angry puzzlement. "What?"  
  
"Just like you were saying, sire; two girls, about fifteen. Names are Momiji and Yolanda."  
  
"You mean a girl AND a boy, don't you?" the king inquired, nearly desperate. "A girl and a boy, about fifteen. They go by the names Momiji and Yusuke." But the guard shook her head in bafflement.  
  
"Nope - just two girls," she replied. Then, pausing, she hesitantly asked, "Shall I send them in?" King Korenaga gritted his teeth, and glared back down at the summons.  
  
"Fine!" he exclaimed, frustrated by his own perplexity. "Send them in!" She bowed and then left him alone in the throne room. "What is going on?!" King Korenga questioned in a low growl. "Danjuro said -"  
  
The doors opened again to reveal the Amazon guard again, followed by two timid girl, one looking very nervous and the other rather awkward - almost embarrassed. King Korenaga studied them with fierce eyes before turning toward the guard.  
  
"You may leave us," the guard bowed once more and left the two girls to King Korenaga.  
  
Both Momiji and Yusuke stood there looking terribly nervous, Momiji strangely more so than Yusuke although it seemed that it should be the other way around.  
  
"Come closer," King Korenaga ordered and both warily obeyed. "Stop." They halted. "Hmm…" The King then proceeded to circle around them like a vulture, causing both to become stiff and upright. First, he examined Momiji, who's body began to tremble in fear as she felt King Korenaga's eyes stab into her. He then moved onto Yusuke in his "Yolanda" disguise, who's face flushed to a deep scarlet as King Korenaga scanned him over suspiciously.  
  
He took a step back from the two and pensively placed a hand to his chin. Then he questioned, "Which one is Momiji?"  
  
"I am!" Momiji quickly blurted out, stupidly raising her hand. Embarrassed, she lowered it and frowned.   
  
"I see." He glared towards Yusuke. "And that makes you Yolanda." Yusuke smiled nervously and glanced over at Momiji, who nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes she is!" Momiji stated firmly.   
  
"And what is…this summons all about?" he further questioned.  
  
"Oh, that!" Momiji exclaimed. "Let me explain. You see, our friend Serena happens to be a sacrifice this year and although we understand that you have to save your kingdom, we came up with a better alternative than sacrificing an innocent princess!"  
  
"'Al…ternative?'" the king inquired, raising a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, alternative!" Momiji continued on eagerly. "You see, instead of sacrificing our friend Serena, we thought that us three - Serena, Yolanda, and myself - could…uh…fight the dragon! Then you don't have to worry about your kingdom being in danger any longer and you don't have to sacrifice innocent girls."  
  
"'Fight the dragon?'" The king scoffed. "Impossible!"  
  
"But we really can!" Momiji insisted. "And even if we lose, I promise you that even if Serena doesn't stick around, you can sacrifice me. I happen to be a princess, myself, actually, so you wouldn't have to worry about the risk."  
  
"But…how can you be so sure?"  
  
"Well…I just am! We're all very powerful…well, Yolanda is, anyway. I'm sure she can take out that demon Zenko!" Yusuke smiled awkwardly and pulled at his skirt a bit.  
  
"'Powerful,' huh?" King Korenaga questioned with a smirk. "She looks like a pathetic little girl if you ask me." Yusuke scowled and went to shout some profanity back at the king, but Momiji came in first.  
  
"She is NOT just some 'pathetic little girl!' She can take on any demon!" Momiji declared proudly.   
  
"Is that so?" He glared back at Yusuke. "Yolanda?" Yusuke rapidly nodded and King Korenga nearly laughed out loud. "Don't you talk?" An awkward expression fell across Yusuke's bright red face as his eyes immediately darted toward the ceiling. "You're not telling me that this 'very powerful' dragon slayer is scared of a little old king!" he stated mockingly and burst into a fit of laughter.   
  
"It's not that she's shy!" Momiji jumped in hastily. "It's just that she's…mute!" Yusuke's mouth dropped open in horror.  
  
"'Mute?'" King Korenaga's laughter faded into a surprise. "What do you mean she's -"  
  
"She can't speak - ever since she was born!" Momiji explained decisively to the king, and she laughed nervously as she notice Yusuke eyeing her very angrily.   
  
"Oh," King Korenaga replied and cleared his throat. "Anyway, so what you two are proposing is that I allow you to fight Zenko and, in exchange, I'll allow your friend Serena to go unharmed, is that it?"  
  
"And Darien!" Momiji added and King Korenaga looked puzzled. "I mean, Tuxedo Mask. You have to let him go, too."  
  
"I see…" He turned from them then placing a pensive hand on his chin as he began to deliberate. Something in his eyes seemed to be worrying him a great deal. He snapped back to them hopefully. "Are you sure there isn't a boy with you or anything like that?" he asked and both Yusuke and Momiji nearly jumped out of their skins, shaking their heads nervously.  
  
"No, no! Of course not!" Momiji immediately exclaimed, laughing frantically as Yusuke's red face turned a deeper scarlet. "Just me and Yolanda!" The king sighed, shaking his head himself in some sort of defeat.  
  
"I don't know…I just don't know…" he replied in a distant voice, placing his hand on his forehead now and looking very distraught. He then turned to them with his answer, "I don't know."  
  
"But…how could you not know?!" Momiji persisted in horror. "You HAVE to know! There's nothing wrong with the plan! It's a GOOD plan! Right, Yolanda?" She gave Yusuke a pat on the back and Yusuke nodded hastily. "See? And we have a summons from Lord Koenma! That makes us legitimate!"  
  
"I know, but…" The king's voice trailed off as a scowl formed across his face. "I have to think about it," he answered abruptly.  
  
"But - " Momiji went to protest further, but King Korenaga cut her off.  
  
"I'll have my guards escort you down to the dungeon to see Tuxedo Mask. Then you can visit the princess Serena. By then I should have my decision." And there was nothing Yusuke or Momiji could do but obey.  
  
"I can't believe you said I was mute," Yusuke muttered to Momiji as the two followed the Amazon guard down the corridor toward Darien's cell.   
  
"Well, I had to say SOMETHING!" Momiji insisted. "I couldn't say that the reason you wouldn't talk was because you really were a guy and refused to disguise your voice, you know." Yusuke merely scowled, crossing his arms in aggravation.  
  
"I still think this is a stupid plan," he grumbled in annoyance. He then tugged his skirt downward. "And I feel so naked wearing this skirt; I feel like anyway just can see right up it."  
  
"You look cute in the skirt, Yusuke," Momiji complimented with an innocent smile. "I think you make the perfect school girl!" She chuckled good-naturedly, but Yusuke sneered in disgust.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot," Yusuke mumbled sarcastically, pulling his skirt down further and then repeated for the umpteenth time, "I still think this is a stupid plan." Momiji sighed in frustration.  
  
"It is not! It's gotten us this far, hasn't it?" Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, except we aren't actually allowed to fight the dragon yet."  
  
"He's thinking about it!"  
  
"Whatever…if you ask me, that King Korenaga is hiding something." Momiji frowned, contemplating this idea.  
  
"He DID seem kind of suspicious…"  
  
"Here's the prisoner," the Amazon called out to them and the two abruptly ended their conversation, rushing to the barred cell. "I'll leave you three to yourselves. You have five minutes." The guard then departed, leaving the three to converse privately. As soon as Darien saw them, he ran to the bars excitedly and yet surprised at the same time.  
  
"Momiji! You're here!" he exclaimed, wrapping his hands around the bars. "Where's Yusuke?"  
  
"Oh, he's right - " Before Momiji could finish, Yusuke slammed his foot on Momiji's, Momiji letting out a yelp. Whimpering, she looked up at Yusuke, who was glaring at her fiercely. Laughing nervously, she began to correct herself. "I mean…uh…Yusuke couldn't make it. He said he was really sorry, but he had another…uh…assignment! Yes, that's it!"  
  
"Oh…" Darien frowned. He then noticed Yusuke. "Who's your pretty young friend?" Yusuke's face turned pink as Momiji started laughing again, scratching the back of her head nervously.  
  
"Oh, this is my friend from school - Yolanda! She wanted to come and help and all…Yolanda, meet Darien!" Darien smiled warmly and put his hand through the bars for Yusuke to shake. Yusuke took it awkwardly, giving Darien a half smile.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Yolanda," he greeted her and Yusuke gave him a nervous nod, cheeks still flushed. After studying him for a moment, Darien said quizzically, "You know, Yolanda, you look kind of familiar." Yusuke frowned, pressing the bangs from his wig down on his forehead to make sure his scar was hidden, shaking his head in a slight panic. Momiji quickly jumped in.  
  
"Oh, no! You don't know her!" she stated, pulling Yusuke's hand from Darien's. "She's just some ordinary school girl…" Darien scratched the back of his head in puzzlement.  
  
"But…why would you two come here, then? I mean, it was nice of you both to come to help Serena, but what are you two going to be able to do to rescue her?"  
  
"Don't worry, Darien!" Momiji assured him. "We have a plan - a really good one, too! Serena's going to be just fine!"  
  
"Is she all right?" Darien anxiously asked. "What do they plan to do to her?"  
  
"Well, we haven't seen her yet," Momiji answered honestly. "But I'm sure she's just fine! She hasn't been sacrificed yet, anyway!" Yusuke cringed at this, placing his head in his hand with a groan as Darien grew panicked.  
  
"Sacrificed?!" he asked fearfully.  
  
"Oh, well, there's no need to worry about her!" Momiji insisted with a laugh. "Me and Yolanda are going to defeat that dragon long before it gets a chance to rape and eat Serena, that's for sure!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Darien now questioned, his fear evolving into horror.  
  
Yusuke immediately grabbed Momiji by the arm and whispered harshly in her ear, "Don't tell him that! Are you TRYING to upset him?!"  
  
"No…" Momiji replied quietly, pondering this thought for a moment. "I guess I must be upsetting him…"  
  
"Momiji!" Darien called out with worry, wanting some sort of explanation from her. Momiji snapped from her thoughtful daze and turned to Darien again.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Darien!" she apologized with a bow of her head. "But there's really nothing to worry about! I promise! So you just sit here and relax and me and uh…Yolanda…will be back for you as soon as we rescue Serena!" She hastily took hold of Yusuke's hand now and started pulling him away.  
  
"But, wait!" Darien protested, calling out to her for her to stop. "Momiji!" But Momiji and Yusuke left, leaving a confused Darien alone to his prison cell.   
  
"What?" Danjuro questioned in fury after hearing King Korenaga's predicament.   
  
"It's just like I said - two GIRLS! And they want to fight the dragon!" King Korenaga cried in dismay.  
  
"But you said one was named Momiji?" Danjuro asked hopefully. The king nodded.  
  
"And the other was a mute child named Yolanda," he stated and then added sardonically, "Momiji said that this Yolanda was a pretty powerful - "  
  
"Nonsense!" Danjuro snapped before the king could finish and then let out an exasperated sigh. Snarling, he spoke, "I must have overestimated Yusuke and his…KINDNESS; he couldn't even be bothered to at least ATTEMPT to rescue his friend." He sighed again, raising his head indignantly. "No matter; let them try and fight Zenko. I'll deal with Yusuke on my own. I'll enjoy watching them die a horrible death. And don't fret - you'll still be paid well, I assure you." Danjuro then turned and stalked off into the shadows.  
  
"Serena!" Momiji cried, falling to her knees before her friend as her and Yusuke entered Serena's room, the door being locked behind them by an Amazon Guard. Serena stared at her with a startled expression.  
  
"Mo-Momiji?" she stammered in shock.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Serena!" Momiji continued to sob, tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to get so mad! But don't worry; I'm not angry anymore! I promise! And I don't hate you either! I just wanted to make sure you knew that, just in case you didn't!" Serena smiled, her eyes tearing up as well.  
  
"It's all right, Momiji!" she assured her eagerly. "I'm sorry, too! I didn't mean to be nosy and pry into your life or anything like that! I was just trying to help - really! But I promise I won't do anything like that again!"   
  
"Oh, Serena!"  
  
"Momiji!" The girls then hugged and Yusuke couldn't help but scoff and roll his eyes at the sight.  
  
He cleared his throat, growing slightly unnerved. "AHEM." Both girls released each other then and turned to him.   
  
As soon as Serena's eyes set on Yusuke's, she burst into laughter, recognizing Yusuke immediately even in his wig and Momiji's school uniform. Yusuke's face reddened in rage.   
  
"Hey! It isn't funny!" he shouted fiercely, lifting a tightly clenched fist. But Serena just laughed harder. "And you guys better not tell anyone either, or I'll - "  
  
"Yes, it is!" she cut him off through her hysterics as she nodded, giddy with laughter. Yusuke scowled, growling in aggravation. Meanwhile, Momiji frowned in disappointment.  
  
"I can't believe you recognized him," she began sadly. "No one else did…not even Darien. And I really thought it was a good disguise…"  
  
"Well, I think it's a great disguise! Just hilarious!" she declared, laughing even harder than before.  
  
"I swear to God, I'm going to kill her!" Yusuke exclaimed in fury and went toward Serena with a murderous look in his eyes. Luckily, Momiji stepped in front of him.  
  
"Now, Yusuke, you really ought to calm down…" She frowned, however, noticing that Yusuke was still fuming, and then turned to Serena, deciding to try her luck out on her. "Come on, Serena; don't laugh! Yusuke's doing this all for you, you know!"  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" Yusuke agreed. "But right now I feel like just leaving you here to be raped and eaten! It's better than having to undergo this humiliation any longer!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Serena's laughed ceased, quickly being replaced with a look of horror. "'RAPED AND EATEN?!' But I was saving myself for Darien!"  
  
"Don't worry!" Momiji assured Serena. "That's why me and Yusuke are here, after all! To rescue you!"   
  
"Really?" Serena inquired. Momiji nodded. "But why is Yusuke dressed like THAT for?"  
  
"BECAUSE there seems to be some STUPID law that states that no men are allowed in the castle except for the king," Yusuke explained angrily. Serena's eyes widened in revelation.  
  
"I knew something was strange around here!" she cried and both Momiji and Yusuke turned to her with puzzled eyes.  
  
"Hmm?" they asked.  
  
"I noticed that there weren't any other men in the castle besides the king. Except there was this one man I heard! I can't believe I almost forgot!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"There was this one man who paid King Korenaga to set us all up to be killed today," Serena explained. "At least, that's what it sounded like from there conversation."  
  
"WHAT?!" Yusuke and Momiji exclaimed in shock.  
  
"I knew that that King Korenaga was up to no good…" Yusuke muttered bitterly to himself.  
  
"But why did the other man pay the king to have us all killed?" Momiji then asked Serena, but Serena shook her head with a frown.  
  
"I'm not sure. All I know is that he wants us dead," Serena answered solemnly. "But what was his name…" She thought for a moment and then the answer came to her. "Danjuro!"  
  
"Danjuro?" Momiji inquired. Yusuke gasped, recognizing the name.  
  
"That's that guy…"  
  
The door opened, to all of their surprise, to reveal an Amazon guard.  
  
"His majesty, King Korenaga, has agreed with your proposal," she told them flatly. "You will meet him outside on the sacrificial altar behind the castle - on Dragons Cliff. I will escort you there now." Each exchanged a glance of worry before all three cautiously followed the Amazon guard to Dragon's Cliff to meet Zenko.  
  
  
  
When they reached the cliff, the castle only a few yards away, it was raining hard, the harsh wind billowing all around them. Yusuke nervously held down his wig with one hand, afraid it would blow off, and his skirt with the other. He turned to Momiji and whispered, "Say if my wig blows?"  
  
"Don't worry," Momiji assured him.  
  
"'Don't worry,' eh?" he questioned with a sarcastic sneer. "You've been saying that a lot lately, you know that?" Momiji winced.  
  
"Well…I pinned it to your hair really good. I promise."  
  
"But what about my skirt?"  
  
"Now you know how it feels to be a girl," Serena whispered, popping her head in between them. Yusuke grimaced.  
  
"But how am I supposed to fight a dragon like this?!" he asked, infuriated. "I can't be worrying about my hair blowing off or my skirt blowing up if I want to actually SURVIVE this fight!"  
  
"Well, I don't know much about the hair thing," Serena began, "But as for the skirt, I always have to fight in one. It's not that bad once you get used of it."  
  
"I don't WANT to get used of it!"  
  
"Besides, it rarely blows up, anyway," Serena added. Momiji frowned miserably.  
  
"I wish," she muttered, thinking about her own many embarrassing experiences.  
  
"But - " Yusuke continued to protest, but Momiji cut him off.  
  
"Sh!" she whispered, noticing they were approaching King Korenaga. "Remember? You have to be MUTE!"  
  
"'Mute?'" Serena asked, and then began to snicker. "Hey, that's funny."  
  
"Yeah, yeah - laugh it up," Yusuke grumbled bitterly.  
  
"Just be quiet!" Momiji scolded Yusuke softly. And Serena nodded in agreement with a smug grin.   
  
"Yeah! 'Just keep quiet!'" she repeated decisively. Yusuke looked nearly ready to strangle her, but King Korenaga fortunately spoke up.   
  
"You're here," he called out to them, standing on a white marble platform with matching marble columns (that all three assumed to be the sacrificial altar) and gesturing them forward with nervous hands. "Come, come! Up here!" The three obeyed, climbing up the steps and stepping onto the altar. They stared down at the marble to see that the platform was no longer white; instead, it was stained a dry, fading, brownish-red, rotted with the blood of past sacrifices and Serena let out an "eep" at the sight of it, clinging to Momiji in fright as Momiji held up a hand to her mouth, looking sick. Yusuke, however, stepped over the blood stains and walked to the end of the platform, which sat on the edge of a cliff, looking downward into the dark massive canyon - the seemingly endless black void - with determined eyes and the wind seemed to pick up, and the rain appeared to pour down harder, and the sky looked grayer. King Korenaga grinned as he placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.   
  
"That's where Zenko lives," he told him in a menacing whisper. "That's where he'll come from." His smirk widened viciously. "If you're not careful, he may eat you all…among other things." He began to snicker, but Yusuke's face did not flinch with fear, however, nor did Yusuke make any heed of the king. King Korenaga gave him a spiteful look because of this, and then, clearing his throat, took a step back to address them all. "Zenko should be here soon. It's almost sunset," he informed them, although the gray sky showed no sign of the sun. "You," he turned to Serena sternly. He glared downward, toward the left at two shackles, the chains digging deep into the platform's hard stone marble. "Put those on."  
  
"WHAT?!" Serena questioned in horror. "But - how am I supposed to fight if I'm in chains?!"  
  
"You don't," King Korenaga answered sharply. "Zenko must not know that I allowed this attack on him. Therefore, you will remain a sacrifice, chained to this altar as previously planned. If these two - " he gave Momiji and Yusuke a scornful look - "Are able to defeat Zenko, then I shall free you. If not, you will be sacrificed accordingly."  
  
"But - "  
  
"Let me be the sacrifice!" Momiji cut in anxiously. "Serena has a better chance fighting and I really can't do anything, anyway…" She then added, "After all, I'm used of being a sacrifice," and let out an awkward chuckle. Both Serena and Yusuke frowned at this as King Korenaga gave her an annoyed glare.   
  
"And how do I know that you're REALLY a princess, hmm?" he asked, staring at her suspiciously. "You say you are, but how am I to know if you are really a liar?" Momiji cringed and tried to come up with some sort of reliable answer  
  
"Well - "  
  
"And how do you know if you're REALLY a virgin?" King Korenaga interrogated further and Momiji blushed wildly.  
  
"But I - "  
  
"No," King Korenaga snapped stubbornly. "I will not allow it. Much…RESEARCH goes into choosing the princess right for the annual sacrifice. It is a very difficult and tedious process. Not just any old princess can be chosen. And all this…hard work…it mustn't go to waste just because of a young school girl's whims. Especially when this young school girl may be a liar! No! I simply won't have it! I cannot risk my kingdom in such a way. Princesses are chosen for very important reasons - not just because of there royal blood and virginity, but because of other very imperative reasons, reasons that are too complex for children like you to understand and are highly classified anyway - and I will not cast aside decades of the Keiki Kingdom tradition just to fit three young girls' needs! No - it's bad enough that I am allowing you to even fight Zenko - but these rules - these OTHER rules we must abide by! For very significant, and, again, CLASSIFIED reasons and that is that!" When he was done with his lengthy, barely comprehensive speech, his face was only a couple of inches from Momiji's, spit flinging from the corner of his mouth in a worked-up rage, as Momiji stared up at him with much terror, nodding rapidly, hoping that his fierce eyes would leave her nervous ones.   
  
Meanwhile, Serena let out a snicker and whispered into Yusuke's ear, "The only 'classified' reason he has is who pays him more money," and Yusuke almost began to laugh himself. Luckily, he managed to keep his snickering relatively quiet as to not blow his cover, whereas Serena laughed with no shame. King Korenaga turned to them suspiciously and both quickly drew blank faces, Yusuke staring up at the sky as Serena looked down at her feet, although a few snickers cracked from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Is something funny?" he questioned bitterly.  
  
"No! Not at all, sir!" Serena exclaimed and Yusuke shook his head for an answer.   
  
"Good," he coldly remarked. "Now hurry." Then he proceeded to chain a reluctant Serena to the altar. "Good day," he said to them all as he bowed his head and walked off the platform. "And good luck; you're going to need it." As soon as his back was turned from them, Serena turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him. Then, she proceeding whining to the others as soon as King Korenaga was out of hearing distance.  
  
"This isn't fair!" she complained, pulling at the chains that held her by her wrists as she stood on the altar. "How am I supposed to do anything like this?!"  
  
"You don't," Yusuke answered flatly. "I do."  
  
"And what should I do?" Momiji asked Yusuke with a genuinely generous grin on her face. "I want to help."  
  
"Then stay out of my way," he told her frankly and Momiji frowned.  
  
"Hey! Don't be mean!" Serena scolded him.  
  
"Look, I put on this ridiculous getup for you both, didn't I?" he began in slight annoyance. "The least you could do is let me just fight this stupid dragon on my own so we can get home as quickly as possible."  
  
"Fine…" Momiji muttered miserably as she stepped beside Serena. "I'll just stand here and…uh…keep Serena company, I guess..."  
  
"Whatever," Yusuke muttered and pointed his finger out toward the cliff. "Just one shot," he said to himself, narrowing his eyes. "As soon as Zenko comes up - just one shot. That's all I need."  
  
"That Yolanda girl looks awfully familiar…" Danjuro noted as he stood on the roof of the castle looking down at the altar where the three girls stood, the rain and wind billowing down hard on him.   
  
"Danjuro," a voice came in and Danjuro turned to see King Korenaga had joined him.   
  
"King Korenaga," he greeted the king with a nod.  
  
"There they are," King Korenaga told him, gesturing to the altar where the three stood.  
  
"I know, I know," Danjuro brushed him off, his attention already focused on them.  
  
"Zenko should be rising any moment," the king added. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he asked, "As for my gold - "  
  
"Yes, yes - you'll get your precious gold," Danjuro interrupted carelessly, half paying attention to the king's words. "As soon as their dead." King Korenaga nodded and shivered slightly in the cold of the rain.  
  
The earth then began to shake and King Korenaga lifted his head. "The beast is coming." Danjuro grinned wildly.  
  
"Well, then - let the bloodbath begin."  
  
Yusuke held his ground in front of the two girls as he saw a demon emerge from the great black void of the canyon, his aim set directly on the beast, as Serena and Momiji stepped closer to each other in fear. However, to Yusuke's surprise, the demon Zenko wasn't a dragon - yet, anyway. It glared at all three of them with condescending eyes.  
  
"Three girls?" he asked with a grin. "Well, today's my lucky day, isn't it? King Korenaga must be feeling generous this year!"  
  
"More like greedy," Serena muttered and Momiji frowned. Then she added, "Why don't I feel safe in these chains anymore…?"  
  
"Yusuke will protect us," Momiji began. "Don't worry, Serena."  
  
"Yusuke's right; you DO say 'don't worry' too much," Serena commented and a look of disappointment fell across Momiji's face.  
  
"Well, I just like trying to be optimistic…"  
  
"Now, who'd like to be my appetizer?" Zenko asked with a smirk. "Then that leaves me with the main course and desert." A look of voracity filled his red eyes. "I'm feeling very ravenous today - and I don't just mean I'm hungry." Momiji's face reddened in embarrassment as fear fell into her eyes as terror and anger filled Serena's.  
  
"You pervert!" Serena cried aloud, and Momiji immediately slapped her hand over Serena's mouth.  
  
"Don't say that to the big scary demon!" she whispered and Zenko laughed aloud.  
  
"You two are too much!" he exclaimed and this his eyes set down on Yusuke, who's face and stance had stubbornly remained the same since Zenko's arrival. "And you - you seem brave compared to the others. Would you like me to make you desert? Then you can watch me ravish and devour your friends!" He burst into obnoxious, vindictive laughter, and although Yusuke's face remained fierce, he slowly lowered his finger to his side.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Serena cried out to him. "You're supposed to shoot him!"  
  
"I don't need to waste a shot on him," Yusuke replied sternly, eyes narrowing. "An asshole like him isn't worth it." Zenko scowled furiously as Yusuke then charged forward, fists raised. He gave Zenko several hard hits, Zenko not even having the chance to fight back, before Yusuke gave him his final blow - one tremendous punch to the jaw. Zenko went flying backwards, back down into the endless black void. Yusuke blinked a few times in surprise and he stepped over toward the edge of the cliff, peering downward. He couldn't see anything except darkness. Momiji now cautiously stepped away from Serena and next to him, looking down as well.  
  
"Does that mean…you beat him?" Momiji asked.  
  
"I guess so…" Yusuke answered slowly. The two then turned toward Serena. "Hey! We won!" he exclaimed. "That wasn't too hard, was it?" He then began laughing loudly as did Momiji, only much quieter. Serena's face, however, dropped in horror.  
  
"Guys…" she called weakly, voice cracking, but could not be heard over their laughter. "Guys…" she called louder. Both looked up at her in perplexity.  
  
"What's wrong, Serena?" Momiji inquired innocently.  
  
"Dra…dra…" she stammered.  
  
"Well, spit it out already!" Yusuke shouted impatiently.  
  
"Dragon!" she cried. Yusuke scrunched his eyebrows in puzzlement.  
  
"What are you talking about? I just defeated the dragon." But Serena shook her head in dismay.  
  
"Behind you!" Both Momiji and Yusuke turned around together to see a dragon lower its head to them, baring its fangs as it screeched in a wild rage. Yusuke's eyes widened in terror as Momiji let out a scream of fear, stepping back with horror in her face. The dragon raised its ugly head, flapping its wings furiously, causing a heavy wind to blow about them.  
  
"Yusuke…it's a lot bigger than the snake…" Momiji noted, taking another fearful step back.  
  
"I've notice," Yusuke answered a bit shaky himself.   
  
"You three pathetic girls dare challenge me?!" the dragon questioned in rage. "I will enjoy hearing your screams as I eat your flesh off your bones!" It then flew forward with incredible force and speed.  
  
"Shoot!" Serena screamed and Yusuke, in a panic, realizing he had only seconds remaining before the dragon's fangs were in his flesh, obeyed, raising his hand quickly and shooting his Spirit Gun. The shot, however, went a bit wide, and the dragon easily dodged it, simply raising it slightly. Yusuke's mouth dropped open in horror as he lowered his arm, the dragon heading directly for him, it's mouth opening as a flame formed in its throat. Serena looked horrified. "He MISSED?! He's not supposed to miss!"   
  
"Yusuke!" Momiji cried, running for him and pushing him out of the way, just as a blast of fire escaped from the dragon in a terrifying roar. The fire burned Momiji's back slightly as it flared past her and Yusuke, and then a still chained Serena who let out a cry as the flames swirled by her, barely missing her. Momiji let out a whimper as her and Yusuke fell to the ground, Momiji on top of Yusuke, the back of her shirt tattered and her skin scorched a bit. She bit her lip to try to deal with the pain.  
  
"Momiji, are you all right?" Yusuke questioned as he sat up and she kneeled beside him. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine," she told him with a nod, lowering her head to shield her eyes with her bangs. "I'll manage, anyway."  
  
"Momiji…" He gave her a bittersweet smile. "Hey, thanks, all right?" She nodded again, tears in her eyes as the pain increased.  
  
"I was just trying to help out the team, that's all," she managed to answer before the dragon turned on them again.  
  
"It's coming back!" Serena cried in warning to them and they looked up to see the ferocious beast glaring at them with savage eyes. Yusuke stood up then, looking more angry than before and holding out his finger again, the tip glowing brightly. He did not move his feet from the ground and kept his finger pointed directly at the dragon as it soared toward him with its sharp claws and its violent screeching. And as the wings flapped brutally, the harsh wind blew up the bangs of Yusuke's wig to reveal the scar on his forehead.  
  
  
  
"That shot…that scar…" The pieces suddenly fell together in Danjuro's mind and he grew furious, grabbing hold of King Korenaga by the collar in his rage. "You idiot!" he shouted. "That isn't a mute school girl! That's Yusuke Urameshi in disguise!" He then released him, pushing him to the floor of the castle roof in the process. "Damn it; that little cheat!" he muttered bitterly to himself. "I'm just going to have to find other means to DEAL with him."  
  
"But, Danjuro - my gold! My beautiful gold!" King Korenaga cried out, reaching out a desperately greedy hand to him. Danjuro simply scoffed and turned from him.  
  
"Why should I reward you? Yusuke Urameshi will defeat the dragon. Then he, the two girls, and Tuxedo Mask will return back to the human world. I have gained nothing."  
  
"But I - "  
  
"Be happy, King Korenaga," Danjuro interrupted. "I didn't overestimate Yusuke Urameshi's kindness; I underestimated, it seems." He then laughed to himself. "Disguised as a school girl. I never would have guessed. But you - you should be happy. He will be ridding you of a great burden that has been crushing your kingdom for centuries. And that I am not killing you for wasting my time." He then disappeared into nothingness.  
  
Yusuke's shot directly blasted through the dragon's head and the dragon let out a shrill shriek as it wielded to the left and skidded down to the ground, dead. Yusuke let out a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat off his brow with his arm.   
"Is it really dead now?" Serena asked hopefully.  
  
"I think so…" Yusuke answered, walking over to it and examining it thoroughly. Noticing that its head was nothing more than a splatter of blood on the ground, he nodded decisively and said, "Yep; it's dead."  
  
"Well, that's good," Serena replied. She then frowned, yanking at her chains. "Hey, how do I get out of these things?"  
  
"Beats me," Yusuke told her honestly.  
  
The two then looked to Momiji who had slowly managed to rise to her feet, although her head remained lowered. "Momiji…are you all right?" Serena asked with concern. Momiji nodded as she slowly walked forward.  
  
"Momiji - " Yusuke began to protest, but Momiji interrupted.  
  
"I'm fine…really…" She then fell forward, Yusuke catching her in her arms.  
  
"Momiji!" Serena cried out, pulling at her chains with all her might.  
  
"Don't worry; she's just passed out," Yusuke assured her and Serena suddenly laughed. "What's so funny, Serena?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that, she's got you saying 'don't worry,' too, now." Yusuke smiled himself and looked down at the unconscious Momiji.  
  
The rain continued to poor down.  
  
COMING ATTRACTIONS:  
  
Momiji: Hey, everyone! Momiji here! And back in good health, might I add, thanks to a little help from Yusuke's friend Kurama in the beginning of the next episode!  
  
Serena: Hey! Don't be giving everything away!  
  
Yusuke: I'm just glad to be back home and out of that damn skirt. Which reminds me - you two better not tell ANYONE about that, all right? Otherwise -  
  
Serena: We won't! We won't!   
  
  
  
Momiji: It's our little secret! We promise!  
  
Yusuke: Well, it better be!  
  
Serena: Anyway, onto the next episode! To begin with, Momiji gets her first run in with Danjuro…  
  
Momiji: Finally! I'm the only one who hasn't yet! I'm so excited!  
  
Yusuke: It's NOT a good thing, you know.  
  
Momiji: Well, I know that…  
  
Serena: And there's a riddle!  
  
Momiji: There is?! But I've never been good at riddles…  
  
Serena: And for all you folks who missed me last episode, considering Yusuke ALWAYS has to hog the spot light…  
  
Yusuke: I do not! It's not my fault you guys need my help ALL the time…  
  
Serena: You just THINK we do! We can handle ourselves just fine without YOU interfering all the time!  
  
Yusuke: Me?!  
  
Momiji: Anyway, as Serena was saying, even though she didn't get to do as much in last episode, she gets to do a lot in the next one!  
  
Serena: That's right! And did I mention that YUSUKE'S not in it so much? This is definitely an episode worth watching just for that alone!  
  
Yusuke: Hey! I just humiliated myself to save YOUR pathetic life and this is the thanks I guess?!  
  
Serena: That's the way the cookie crumbles, I guess.   
  
Yusuke: Like that's fair…  
  
Serena: Anyway, while Momiji's talking to the mysterious Danjuro, I get to talk to a mysterious stranger myself!  
  
Momiji: You do?! Who?!  
  
Serena: With that weird little kid who the first Baken-Ai was trying to kill!  
  
Momiji: No way! And I just saw him in the Keiki Kingdom, too! I wonder why...and why do the Baken-Ai want him dead? And what's the deal with that Danjuro guy anyway?!  
  
Serena: Well, maybe SOME of those answers will be mentioned in the next episode!  
  
Momiji: Only SOME?! Well, it's still exciting anyway!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah…WONDERFUL…  
  
Serena: Don't be so bitter, Yusuke, just because you can't be the star all the time! Besides, you wouldn't want to talk to that little kid, anyway! He's a big brat, if you ask me!  
  
Momiji: I thought he seemed nice enough…  
  
Serena: Yeah! For an annoying brat!  
  
Momiji: Well, the audience is just going to have to decide for themselves and check out the next episode of "What's My Line Again…?," Episode 9, "It's all so mysterious! Who are these two strangers, anyway?!"  
  
Yusuke: At least you two will be harassing someone who ISN'T me for once... 


	9. It's all so mysterious!  Who are these t...

Episode 9: "It's all so mysterious! Who are these two strangers, anyway?!"  
  
Momiji fluttered her eyes open to see a young man with long red hair that she vaguely recognized warmly smiling down on her.  
  
"You're…you're Yusuke's friend…" she began in a sleepy daze. "Kurama…" He gave her a kind chuckle.  
  
"Yes, I am. You remember me, I see." She nodded weakly.  
  
"But…what are you doing here…?" Where am I…?"  
  
"You were wounded and passed out," Kurama explained. "Yusuke and his friend Serena brought you back to the human world. You're now in Yusuke's bedroom."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Is she awake yet?" Yusuke asked Kurama as he entered his bedroom. Momiji sat up and studied him in puzzlement.  
  
"Yusuke…" she started, still rather dazed. "You're not a girl anymore…" Yusuke's face turned slightly pink as Kurama gave him a confused look.  
  
"I don't think Yusuke's ever been a girl before," Kurama told Momiji quizzically, although his bewildered eyes were still set on Yusuke. "At least, not that I know of…" Yusuke broke in with an awkward laugh.  
  
"Ah, don't listen to her, Kurama! It was probably just a stupid dream." He then shot Momiji a look of daggers. "RIGHT, Momiji?"  
  
"OH!" she exclaimed, snapping to her senses and laughing nervously. "Right! Right! Just a stupid dream!" Luckily, Kurama brushed it off right away, not making much of it and quickly changing the topic.  
  
"Fortunately, the fire only grazed her back," he told them, standing up. "It wasn't too hard to heal - it was only a minor burn. Though, I suppose for a young girl, it may seem a lot worse. But she should be feeling better now."  
  
"Hey!" Momiji exclaimed with a wide grin. She stood up excitedly. "I DO feel better!" And Kurama let out a warm laugh.  
  
Serena then barged in, smiling wildly and carrying a tray full of cookies in her hand. "Hey, everyone! Who wants cookies?" She extended the tray to Kurama. "Would you like some?"  
  
"No, no, thank you," he answered politely, heading toward the door. "I really must be going, actually. I'm glad I could be of some help." He then left. Serena shrugged casually then.  
  
"Suit yourself," she said as Kurama left and began to devour the cookies on the plate. Yusuke glared at her in annoyance.  
  
"SERENA," he scolded through gritted teeth. "Those cookies are supposed to be for MOMIJI - you know, the girl who just got injured by a dragon? They're NOT for YOU."  
  
"Well, it's not like she wants them, right, Momiji?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well -"  
  
"See?" Serena interrupted Momiji with a grin. "I told you she wouldn't want any." Momiji frowned in disappointment as Serena began greedily gulp downing the cookies again as Yusuke sighed in disgust.  
  
"ANYWAY," he began with a frustrated look in his eyes. "Now what?"  
  
"Uh…" Momiji began and then bit her lip with a whimper, unable to think of an answer. Serena swallowed the last cookie from the tray and frowned. They were all silent for a moment, without one answer among them. "Well…" Momiji finally spoke slowly. "You COULD tell us about Danjuro, Yusuke."  
  
"Yeah!" Serena declared in a demanding voice, placing a hand on her hip. "What's with you keeping secrets from us, huh?!" Yusuke glanced away sheepishly.  
  
"I was GOING to tell you guys…" he insisted, sounding hardly convincing. "I just never got around to it, I guess…"  
  
"Well, now's the perfect time!" Serena decided, placing down her tray on the bed and then taking Yusuke by the arm and sitting him down at his desk. "SO?! Go on!" And Momiji nodded eagerly.  
  
"He's just some guy," Yusuke began, rubbing the scar on his forehead. He then added rather quickly, "Who happens to have sent all those demons after us for killing the first Baken-Ai…"  
  
"WHAT?!" Both girls cried.   
  
"How could you not have told us?!" Serena questioned.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault that I was too busy saving your sorry ass from being eaten by some dragon to tell you about it!" Yusuke defended himself. Serena looked highly offended, but Momiji stepped in before she had the chance to rebuttal.  
  
"But why would he want to do that?" she inquired inquisitively. "Why does he care so much about the Baken-Ai?"  
  
"I don't know…" Yusuke answered honestly, scratching the back of his head. "He said that I was a threat to both him and Torazo - the really powerful demon the three Baken-Ai are supposed to rise. I figured that maybe he's working for Torazo or something…" He gave a shrug. "He didn't really tell me much other than that he wasn't too happy about me killing the stupid demons he created."  
  
"Did he say anything about us?" Momiji asked nervously. Yusuke shook his head.  
  
"Not really…he said I was the only one who was a 'real' threat."  
  
"Hey!" Serena protested. "Me and Momiji are a threat!"  
  
"You wish you were," Yusuke muttered and Serena stuck her tongue out at him. Yusuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, THAT'S mature…"   
  
"What else did he tell you, Yusuke?" Momiji interrupted their argument again.  
  
"Nothing that I can remember…" Yusuke's voice trailed off uneasily as he looked away. "It was a long time ago, I guess…being yesterday and all..."  
  
"Yesterday's NOT a long time ago!" Serena argued. "Even I know that!"  
"Well…"  
  
"Did you try to fight him?" Momiji questioned anxiously. 'Did he try to fight you?"  
  
"Uh…" He let out an uncomfortable laugh and scratched the back of his head. "He said he didn't want to fight…guess he was scared or something…"  
  
"Well, if you didn't get to fight him, you AT LEAST told him off, right?" Serena interrogated now. "I mean, you seem really good at ridiculing people anyway."  
  
"I…uh…" Yusuke's face became even more troubled as he stammered to find the right words. "Yeah…yeah, I told him off…" he said, although the tone of his voice told both girls something quite different.  
  
"You mean, you didn't?!" Serena questioned. "Why not?!"  
  
"BECAUSE…" Yusuke began again, trying to find a decent excuse. "I was trying to, you know…uh…listen to what he had to say. You know, get some clues…"  
  
"And…?" Serena asked. "What clues did you get?"  
  
"Well, he didn't tell me all that much…"  
  
"But I thought he was scared of you," Momiji came in now curiously. "If he was so scared, couldn't you have just threatened him with that Spirit Gun of yours and he would have confessed everything to you?"  
  
"Uh…well…I didn't say he was SCARED exactly," Yusuke began to rationalize, averting his eyes to the ceiling. "I mean, I just said that could have been the reason he didn't want to fight me…"  
  
"Well, what are the other reasons you think then?" Momiji asked innocently.   
  
"Well…" Yusuke trailed off as Danjuro's cruel voice came into his head, speaking the same callous words he spoke to him the other day: "You're just a child to me. A weak, worthless nothing."  
  
"Yeah, Yusuke!" Serena chimed in. "What are the other reasons?"  
  
Danjuro's voice echoed in Yusuke's mind again, "Now, don't look at me like that. Just because I told you what you are - a weak, worthless nothing - doesn't mean you have to get so angry. Besides, I don't fight weak, worthless nothings anyway; they're simply not worth my time. Not to mention that I can't help pitying them now and again."   
  
Momiji frowned now, noticing a painful fear in Yusuke's eyes. She asked in concern, "Yusuke?"  
  
"What's the matter, Yusuke?" Serena inquired herself.  
  
"You may have been able to rescue those two pathetic girls, but I suppose you never thought who'd rescue you," Danjuro's voice repeated in his mind and Yusuke shut his eyes tightly, screaming on the top of his lungs:  
  
"SHUT UP!" Both girls took a startled jump back. They each had frightened looks of worry on their faces as they stared at Yusuke in shock. Yusuke, calming down quite a bit, opened his eyes and stared at them in silence, an embarrassed expression forming across his face. Quickly, he decided to try and change the topic. "I mean…I…uh…Momiji…don't you have to tell Serena about the…uh…little kid or something…?"  
  
"Right…" Momiji said, slowly easing back into conversation. She turned to Serena. "You know that little kid who the Baken-Ai was trying to kill?" Serena nodded, still looking a bit nervous because of Yusuke's outburst. "Well, I saw him when me and Yusuke were in the Keiki Kingdom on our way to King Korenaga's castle."  
  
"Really?" Serena asked in surprise. Momiji nodded. "But how'd he get there?" Momiji looked to Yusuke for the answer and he shrugged in response.  
  
"We don't know," Momiji answered sincerely.  
  
"Oh, I know!" Serena then cried excitedly. "Maybe Danjuro kidnapped him and brought him there!" Yusuke snorted, slowly going back to his old self.  
  
"You idiot," he insulted her. "Why would Danjuro bring that little kid there just so he can wander around without any supervision whatsoever and then just easily run away?"  
  
"Well…I don't know!" Serena exclaimed. "I was only making a SUGGESTION! How am I supposed to know all these details, anyway?! I wasn't even there!" Yusuke sighed, shaking his head and looking away.  
  
"You're still an idiot," he commented coldly.  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" Serena shouted, placing both hands on her hips in rage.  
  
"He mustn't be an ordinary little boy…" Momiji then thought aloud, placing a pensive hand to her chin and the other two turned to her inquisitively.  
  
"Hmm…Momiji's right!" Serena decided. "He must not be any ordinary little boy! He must be…uh…well, I don't know what he is, but he's not ordinary, that's for sure!" Momiji frowned at this redundant conclusion and Yusuke laughed out loud in spite of her.  
  
"I told you were an idiot," he stated with a snicker.  
  
"Well, than YOU tell us what he is then, hmm?" Serena asked haughtily.  
  
"I…uh…well, how am I supposed to know!" Yusuke shouted in frustration, crossing his arms furiously and glaring away.  
  
"See! I'm no more stupider than you!" she exclaimed. Momiji sighed in disappointment.   
  
"I guess I ought to be going," she told them, picking up her duffel bag that laid beside Yusuke's bed. "Tell your friend Kurama thanks again for helping me with my wound, but it's getting really late and I have school tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, me, too!" Serena realized and then her mouth dropped open in horror as she noticed how late it really was. "And I still haven't done any of my homework yet!"  
  
"Well, this question and answer session didn't amount to much of anything, huh?" Yusuke muttered bitterly. "I think we're worse off than from where we started."  
  
"I wouldn't say THAT," Momiji insisted. "I mean, we just defeated a big dragon today! That's got to amount to SOMETHING, right." Yusuke scoffed.  
  
"Not really," he grumbled. "Besides, I'M the one who defeated the dragon; not you guys."  
  
"We helped!" Serena protested.  
  
"Yeah, because being chained to a sacrificial altar's a BIG help," he said sarcastically.  
  
"And I guess getting injured wasn't all too helpful either…" Momiji mumbled miserably looking down at her feet.  
  
"It was kind of noble, I guess," Yusuke stated reluctantly. "But I was going to jump out of the way anyway, so it really wasn't all that necessary."  
  
"Oh…" Momiji frowned, near ready to sulk. Serena leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear:  
  
"He only says that because he's so full of himself." Yusuke glowered at her.  
  
"What was that, Serena?" he questioned bitterly. Serena just let out a shrill nervous laugh.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" She took Momiji by the arm. "Come on, Momiji! Time to go!" They then went for the door.  
  
"Wait. Hold on a second," Yusuke commanded in a menacing voice. They both turned to him fearfully.  
  
"Yes…?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
"Come back here," he ordered. "We have to make a pact."  
  
"Pact…?" they then questioned warily, the two girls exchanging glances of worry.  
  
"Yes - a pact," he repeated flatly. "You two have to promise that you won't say ANYTHING to ANYONE about me being dressed up today as…YOLANDA - " he cringed at the name - "Otherwise I'll make sure I rip out both of your tongues." A look of terror spread across both Momiji and Serena's face as they imagined Yusuke ripping out their tongues and, realizing that he was dead serious, hastily nodded in agreement.  
  
"We won't tell anyone! We promise!" Momiji exclaimed anxiously.  
  
"We wouldn't tell anyone, anyway, even if you DIDN'T threaten us!" Serena insisted and then added, "Well, maybe I would, but I know for sure Momiji wouldn't!" Momiji frowned and Serena let out an "eep" as Yusuke gave her a murderous scowl. "Right…we'll…uh…be going now…And we promise; it's our little secret!" She then proceeded to pulling Momiji out the door. "Come ON, Momiji!" she told her impatiently through gritted teeth, eyeing Yusuke nervously as he continued staring at her vindictively.  
  
"Oh, right!" Momiji exclaimed and gave Yusuke a wave. "Bye, Yusuke!" And then the two girls were gone and Yusuke sighed in relief, realizing that he had somehow managed to survive an entire day with Momiji and Serena.  
  
The next day, Serena walked pleasantly to school; she actually was on time, it seemed. Humming cheerfully to herself and munching on her donuts that were left over from breakfast, she skipped along, without a care in the world. That is, until, a little boy appeared in the road - a little boy that she just happened to recognize.  
  
"HEY!" she exclaimed, as she stopped her chewing and opened her mouth wide in surprise. She then swallowed the last bite of her donut and continued, "You're that little boy from before! That the first Baken-Ai wanted to kill!" With a nod, the little boy smiled and giggled. "But, what are you doing here?!" He shrugged in response. Serena placed her hands on her hips crossly. "Well, what kind of answer is that?!" He giggled again. "Could you at least tell me why the Baken-Ai want to kill you?"  
  
"No," he answered simply with a snicker.  
  
"Why not?!" Serena whined in annoyance.  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's not a good enough answer, either!" she complained. "And what about the Keiki Kingdom, hmm? How'd a little boy like YOU get there?"  
  
"I don't know," he answered with a knowing smirk. "Do you?"  
  
"NO!" Serena exclaimed angrily. "Why would I ask you if I knew?!"  
  
"I don't know; why would you?" Serena let out a frustrated sigh.   
  
"Why are you being so difficult?!" she cried in exasperation. "And why won't you tell me the answers to my questions?!"  
  
"Because," he answered again.  
  
"'Because' why?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Because I don't want to."  
  
"And WHY don't you want to?"  
  
"Because I think you're ugly," the little boy replied and began to laugh. Serena's face dropped in rage.  
  
"'UGLY?!' Why you little brat!" she shouted furiously, clenching her fist and shaking it at him.  
  
"Serena!" a familiar voice called out to her and Serena looked up to see Amy standing at the gates of the school, quite a distance in front of her. "Come on, Serena! If you don't hurry, you're going to be late!" Then Amy disappeared, running off into the schoolyard.  
  
"'Late?'" Serena asked aloud to herself, looking at her watch. She then gasped in horror. "Oh, my gosh! I AM going to be late!" She went to run, but stopped, realizing that she still had to yell at that little boy for calling her ugly. "And as for YOU - " However, when she turned around, Serena found that the little boy had gone missing. "Huh?" she questioned quizzically. "But…where'd he go?" She looked around frantically. "Hey! Where'd you go…uh…little boy?" The bell for her school then sounded and she let out a panicked yelp. "Oh, no! I'm late!" She then began running as fast as she could toward her school.  
  
Serena sat in class miserably, slouched in her desk as she jiggled her pencil in her hand, feeling very bored and very depressed. I can't believe I got in trouble, she thought, sitting up, and all because of that little brat!   
  
And then, surprisingly, the little boy appeared again, but this time in front of the classroom.   
  
"Hmm?" she wondered, leaning forward and staring curiously at the smiling boy. She then looked back and forth at her fellow peers; they didn't seem to notice the stranger that had mysteriously entered the room. Neither did Miss Haruna. Serena frowned and turned back to the boy, who gave her a wave. Am I the only one who sees him, she wondered.  
  
And then the little boy walked forward, right toward Serena's seat and she whimpered nervously, looking around again, hoping SOMEONE would notice; they didn't. So, she leaned toward him and whispered harshly, "What are you doing here?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of class?! It's bad enough you made me late!"  
  
"I'm here because I think you're next," he answered with a mischievous giggle.  
  
"'Next?' 'Next,' what?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Just next," he replied curtly. Serena glared at him coldly.  
  
"Okay, then - why do you think I'm 'next' then of whatever you're talking about?" she further questioned with a cruel grin.  
  
"Because you are," he simply answered. He then snickered. "And because I think you're ugly." Serena's face reddened with rage.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Serena!" Miss Haruna's voice snapped from behind her. Serena froze, fear seizing her face, replacing her wrathful expression. Then, fearfully, she turned around to see her furious teacher towering over her with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Just WHO do you think you're talking to?"  
  
"Well - I - " Serena stuttered nervously and pointed to her right. "There's this little boy and - "  
  
"SERENA," Miss Haruna cut her off callously. "There's no little boy!"   
  
"But - " She turned to her right and seeing that the mysterious child had disappeared, cried out, "But he was here just a second ago!"  
  
"I'm SO sure, Serena," she sarcastically stated.  
  
"But he was!" Serena insisted. "Someone MUST have seen him!" The rest of the class, however, seemed baffled.  
  
"I know what happened, Serena," Miss Haruna began crossly. "You must have dozed off in class AGAIN and were having a silly dream. You always do have a way of TALKING in your sleep." The rest of the class burst into laughter and Serena frowned, face turning a bright shade of pink as she slumped in her seat as far as she could, trying to have her desk hide her humiliated face. Then, Miss Haruna turned from Serena and headed to the front of the class with a smirk of victory as she began teaching the lesson again.  
  
  
  
Serena sat outside for lunch, sulking loudly to herself. "It's not fair!" she exclaimed angrily and then muttered, "Stupid little brat…"  
  
"Hey, Serena," the friendly voice of Amy came to her and she looked up to see her friends Amy and Lita walking toward her.  
  
"Hey, Amy; hey, Lita," Serena mumbled sounding miserable. Both Amy and Lita gave each other a frown before sitting down beside Serena.  
  
"Serena; what's wrong?" Lita asked, taking out her lunch.  
  
"You're not upset about being late for class today, are you?" Amy asked. "Because you're always late for class, Serena, and you've never been that upset about it before…"  
  
"Or maybe it's because you fell asleep in class today," Lita added. "And you were talking in your sleep - that's what I heard, anyway."  
  
"But Serena always falls asleep in class, too…" Amy replied with a frown.  
  
"It's not either of those!" Serena cried. She then corrected herself, saying, "Well, it is - but it wasn't my fault this time!" Both Lita and Amy seemed confused.  
  
"What do you mean, Serena?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well, this morning - I WAS on time!" Serena explained. "Really, I was! And then this little BRAT shows up and starts saying I'm ugly and - "  
  
"'Little brat?'" Amy inquired, interrupting.  
  
"Yeah!" Serena cried. "And then he shows up in Miss Haruna's class, too! And he says I'm ugly AGAIN and says I'm the 'next' of something, but he doesn't bother to say of what! And no one even sees him! No one in the entire class but me! But I KNOW he's real! I know because he's the one the Baken-Ai was trying to kill and come to think of it, I kind of wish that the Baken-Ai had killed the annoying little brat!" Serena then crossed her arms in a furious huff, pouting indignantly. Both Amy and Lita frowned in dismay.  
  
"Serena, you really shouldn't say that about a poor little kid…" Amy commented, voice trailing off awkwardly.  
  
"Well, he shouldn't say that I'm ugly, then!" Serena cried in defense and then mumbled for the umpteenth time, "Stupid little brat…"  
  
"You've never been good with kids, have you, Serena?" Lita then remarked, shaking her head. She then became quizzical. "But wait a second - what's this Baken-Ai thing again?"   
  
"Yes, Serena," Amy continued. "You haven't told us much about it."  
  
'Well, I don't know what it is!" Serena whined pitifully. "Yusuke doesn't bother to tell me anything, that jerk!"  
  
"That's that boy who has to kill all three Baken-Ai, right?" Amy inquired, recalling what little information Serena had given her previously.  
  
"I wonder if he's cute," Lita pondered and grew dreamy-eyed. "I bet he looks just like my last boyfriend!" Serena then let out an aggravated sigh and rose to her feet, fist clenched and face enraged.  
  
"I bet this is all HIS fault!"  
  
"Hmm?" both Lita and Amy inquired in confusion.   
  
"If it wasn't for Yusuke I bet that little brat wouldn't be following me around and calling me ugly all the time!" Serena continued on, ignoring her friends' puzzlement. "If it wasn't for him, the first Baken-Ai would have killed that annoying little kid and he wouldn't have been able to drag me into this whole mess!" Of course, Serena failed to mention the fact that the Baken-Ai were planning to rise an evil demon nor did she tell her friends that Yusuke had blatantly told both her and Momiji that destroying the Baken-Ai was HIS assignment, not theirs, and that he really REALLY didn't want either girl to get involved.   
  
"Serena - " Amy went to reason, but Serena cut her off.  
  
"Oh, my God!" she cried, her anger subsiding into surprise as she pointed toward the right. "It's that little brat again!" She then resolutely narrowed her eyes, lowered her arm, and fiercely marched off. Lita and Amy blinked in bewilderment as they watched Serena march off.  
  
"I don't see any little boy…" Amy stated awkwardly.  
  
"Neither do I…" Lita replied. Amy then frowned in bafflement as Lita scratched the back of her head, equally perplexed.  
  
"What are you doing here, hmm?" Serena questioned as she approached the child. He turned to her with a smile as she halted abruptly, a severe look of anger in her eyes. "AGAIN?!"  
  
"Hello," the boy greeted her amiably, but Serena was not impressed.   
  
"Don't give me that innocent look!" she scolded, placing her hands on her hips and bending down a bit in order to get a closer look at him. "I know that you're really just a brat!"   
  
The child simply chuckled and smugly remarked, "Don't be angry at me because you're next." He smirked. "And because you're ugly."  
  
"Hey!" Serena exclaimed furiously.  
  
"It's not my fault," he added, ignoring Serena.  
  
"So is that why you're still here?" Serena asked bitterly, crossing her arms and standing up straight. "Just so you can insult me some more and tell me I'm 'next,' but not bother telling me what that even means?!" The little boy shrugged and smiled, causing Serena to let out an exasperated sigh. "You know something, I don't even know why we bothered to save you! You won't even TRY to help us! And after we risked our lives to save your miserable butt!"  
  
"But I am helping you," the boy insisted. "The way I want to help you."  
  
"But you're NOT helping us!" Serena argued.  
  
"I told you that you were next."  
  
'Yeah, whatever that means!" Serena shouted irritably. She then turned her head from him indignantly. "You're only hurting yourself, you know. The less you tell us, the harder it'll be for us to save you the next time a Baken-Ai tries to kill you!" The little boy burst into a fit of horrible laughter and Serena let out a low growl of annoyance. "It's not funny!" she exclaimed and turned to the child vindictively. However, the child had strangely disappeared, leaving Serena both vexed and confused.  
  
  
  
Momiji was enjoying herself as she pleasantly walked home from school, briefcase swaying on her side as she strode along with a smile on her face. Out of nowhere it seemed, a man stepped in front of her and her body slammed into his. She groaned as she stumbled back, her briefcase crashing to the ground and bursting open; luckily, she at least maintained her balance. "Sorry," she mumbled, face turning a slight shade of pink in embarrassment. Not bothering to look up at the man out of sheer humiliation, she averted her eyes to the sidewalk and bent down hastily too pick up her belongings, shoving her books and papers into her briefcase without a sense of organization, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.  
  
"It's all right. Here - let me help you," the man's voice insisted kindly and he bent down to help. As his hand touched hers, her head shot up, her eyes directly locking onto the man's. And her face grew red beat red because of this.  
  
"Tha-thanks," she stammered as she looked at the smiling handsome man, gathering the last of her papers into her briefcase.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Danjuro." Momiji gasped with wide eyes, recognizing the name immediately. She quickly slammed her briefcase closed and darted up, withdrawing her briefcase close to her chest as if some sort of shield, and took a frightened step back.  
  
"You're - you're - " she stammered again, only this time out of fear, not embarrassment. Danjuro rose gracefully to his feet, smiling sinisterly.  
  
"Don't be so scared; it's really pathetic."  
  
"I'm not!" she exclaimed and went to take a step forward in defiance, but shrunk back and swallowed hard. Danjuro let out a cruel laugh in response.  
  
"I'm not here to kill you, if that's what you're worried about," he then informed her. Changing the subject, he continued on, "So you know who I am. Did Yusuke tell you? Or was it that idiot, Serena?"  
  
"Serena's not an idiot!" Momiji defended her friend. "And it was both of them."  
  
"I see," he replied. With a shake of his head, he sighed. "I've been going about this all wrong. I've figured that out now."  
  
"'All wrong?'" Momiji questioned, easing up a bit and stepping forward slightly. He nodded.  
  
"Yes. All wrong," he repeated. "Yusuke's the problem; I already knew that from the beginning. But I simply underestimated everything about him. Everything." Momiji frowned in perplexity as Danjuro began to chuckle in spite of himself. "I couldn't believe it myself!" he exclaimed through his laughter. "In that school girl's uniform!"   
  
Momiji grimaced, thinking, Yusuke's not going to be too happy that Danjuro knows about Yolanda, too…  
  
"Did you convince him to wear that outfit?" Danjuro questioned, breaking Momiji's thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh…yes; it was my uniform even."  
  
"Yours?" He chuckled even harder, causing Momiji to frown again. His laughter dying out, he stated, "You're a clever girl, you know that, to come up with such an ingenious plan to get into King Korenaga's castle."  
  
"Not really…" Momiji muttered in disagreement, but Danjuro ignored her.  
  
"And that's why I've got a riddle for you!" he told her, lifting a finger in front of her face.   
  
"'Riddle…?'" Momiji inquired, not liking the sound of it. He grinned a wide, vicious grin as he leaned very close to her, making her feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"How do you beat someone like Yusuke Urameshi?" Momiji frowned awkwardly, stumped, and slowly shrugged with a shake of her head. "Brute force won't work, right?"  
  
"Well, I guess it hasn't worked so far…" Momiji reasoned.  
  
"Exactly!" Danjuro exclaimed eagerly. "You could send as many as demons as you like and they could all rip him to pieces, yet a boy like Yusuke Urameshi's just going to come back at you. Almost like a cat - that boy's got nine lives, wouldn't you say? "  
  
'I guess so…" Momiji answered weakly.  
  
"So what else is there to do, then? After all, there's more than one way to skin a cat."  
  
"I don't know," Momiji replied sincerely and then added hopefully, "You could just give up?" Danjuro sighed again, stepping away from her, much to Momiji's relief, and shook his head.  
  
"No," he remarked. "You rip out his heart, that's what you do."  
  
"Oh…" Momiji answered, but frowned, even more confused than before. "But, wait a second! That's the same thing as brute force! Isn't it…?"  
  
"A skirt!" Danjuro exclaimed, ignoring Momiji's comment. "I can't believe he did that for that Serena girl! Really, it takes a remarkable man to humiliate himself like that." He chuckled to himself. "Ah…but I suppose that women always make men weak."  
  
"Hey!" Momiji protested. "I may not be all that useful as a fighter, but I - "  
  
"I'm not talking about you," Danjuro interrupted. "Or your stupid friend Serena, for that matter."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who are you - "  
  
"Let's just say…women in general. What a man is willing to do to save a woman is so extraordinary that it's pathetic. A man is willing to do anything - that's the weakness. He'll be willing to die, if that's what the circumstances require, or perhaps let the entire world perish for her sole existence. He will fight and yet, at the same time, he could simply be fighting himself, forcing himself not to kill the very person who puts her very life in jeopardy. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Momiji shook her head. Danjuro smiled. "I guessed you wouldn't. But it doesn't matter; it's all really idle prattle."  
  
"Oh…it is?"  
  
"I suppose so…" He shrugged with a cocky grin and turned to leave. Momiji, however, bravely took hold of his arm to stop him, and then swiftly stepped in front of him.  
  
"Wait! I can't allow you to hurt Yusuke!" she declared and Danjuro just chuckled.  
  
"I already told you I wasn't going to hurt him, remember? That simply won't work," he stated matter-of-factly. He then added, "I'm simply going to rip out his heart."  
  
"But that's the same thing!" Momiji argued, but then frowned in puzzlement. "Isn't it?" She scrunched her eyebrows in dismay. "I'm confused." Placing a hand on her shoulder, Danjuro leaned close to her, a smirk spread across his face.  
  
"You see, that's the riddle," he whispered. He then stood up straight and released a very bewildered Momiji. As he began to walk away, he called to her, "Once you figure out the riddle, tell Yusuke that if he plans to keep his heart intact, he'll forget all about the Baken-Ai and Torazo. In fact, I think I'd like it better if he'd just kill himself so I needn't worry about his constant meddling. Yes, tell him to do that." Momiji's face became one of horror at such a request, but she remained silent, finding herself speechless.   
  
"Oh, and Momiji," he then said as he stopped and turned his eyes callously to hers. "Do tell Yusuke that I think he looked absolutely adorable in that little school girl uniform of his. I think Serena was absolutely right; it was simply hilarious." He snickered sardonically and then disappeared into nothingness.   
  
COMING ATTRACTIONS:  
  
Momiji: This sucks! Just what does the riddle mean?!  
  
Serena: Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually, Momiji! I'm just glad that that little brat is gone!  
  
Yusuke: For now, anyway…  
  
Serena: Wait a second! You mean, he comes back?!  
  
Momiji: Come on, Serena! He wasn't all that bad! Besides, he's just a kid!  
  
Serena: He has no right to call me ugly, that jerk!  
  
Yusuke: Why not? You ARE ugly.  
  
Serena: WHAT?!  
  
Momiji: Anyway, how am I going to solve this riddle? What could it possibly mean?  
  
  
  
Yusuke: I don't know, but you better figure it out before the end of the next episode!  
  
Serena: Don't worry! She will!  
  
Momiji: But what if I can't?! Then something terrible might happen!  
  
Serena: What I want to know is what I'm 'next' of!  
  
Yusuke: Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself, Serena?  
  
Momiji: Wait! That's what Danjuro meant?! I can't believe it!  
  
Yusuke: I'm going to pulverize him if he even thinks about -   
  
Serena: Hold on a second! What did Danjuro mean?!  
  
Momiji: You mean, you don't know?   
  
Serena: No!  
  
Momiji: Well, it's just awful! At least Kusanagi's there to give a helping hand!  
  
Yusuke: If you expect me to be grateful to that moron, you've got another thing coming.  
  
Serena: Kusanagi?! In the next episode?! Now I'm interested! But wait a second; how come you both know the answer to the riddle and I don't?!  
  
Yusuke: That's the way the cookie crumbles, I guess.  
  
Serena: Hey! That's my line!  
  
Yusuke: You really want to know the answer to the riddle?  
  
Serena: Yes! Tell me! I just have to know what's going to happen next?!  
  
Yusuke: Well, you're just going to have to wait until the next episode!  
  
Serena: Wait?! That's not fair!   
  
Yusuke: Well, if you want the answer you're going to HAVE to wait and watch the next all-new, suspenseful episode of "What's My Line Again…?," Episode 10, "An Attack! But on who?! Momiji solves the riddle!"  
  
Momiji: I just hope I solve it in time! 


	10. An attack?  But on who?  Momiji solves t...

Episode 10: "An Attack! But on who?! Momiji solves the riddle!"  
  
"That little brat is so annoying; that's probably why the Baken-Ai wanted to kill him so badly," Serena reasoned to Momiji over the phone. "Calling me ugly! How could he?! I mean, I never - "  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it in a mean way," Momiji interrupted quickly and hastily changed the subject. "But what should I do about Danjuro and his riddle? Should I tell Yusuke?"  
  
"I don't know…didn't Danjuro say to figure it out first?" Serena inquired.  
  
"Yeah, but…should I really listen to him? I mean, he IS the bad guy," Momiji reminded her friend. "Besides, maybe Yusuke will have a better chance figuring it out."  
  
"I guess so…" Serena agreed reluctantly.  
  
"But I don't want to worry him," Momiji then added, noticing the lack of enthusiasm in Serena's voice.  
  
"Yeah," Serena stated, voice becoming stern. "Besides, who says you need stupid Yusuke for, anyway? I bet you could solve this riddle on your own without his arrogant help!"  
  
"Really?" Momiji asked hopefully. "You think so?"  
  
"Sure, I think so!" Serena exclaimed wholeheartedly. "I mean, you're just as much a part of the team as he is, you know!"  
  
"Well…thanks, Serena," Momiji said bashfully, face turning slightly pink. "You're right! Who needs Yusuke? I can figure this one out on my own!"  
  
"That's the spirit, Momiji!"  
  
"Right! I don't need anyone! I'm going to do this all by myself, without any help!" she declared resiliently. However, after an awkward moment of silence, she frowned and asked sheepishly, "So…what do you think it means?" Serena frowned as well.  
  
"I don't know…I've never been very good at riddles."  
  
"Neither have I," Momiji admitted. "I was thinking of just sleeping on it and maybe the answer will just sort of come to me."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan," Serena agreed.  
  
"Yeah, but what if the answer doesn't come to me before Danjuro rips out Yusuke's heart…or whatever he plans to do?"  
  
"Uh…well, I'm sure that won't happen…" Serena insisted weakly and another awkward silence followed. Then, Serena asked, "What do you suppose that kid meant by me being next?"  
  
"I don't know," Momiji answered with solemn sincerity. "That really is strange, Serena. But he is just a kid, after all. Maybe he was just making things up."  
  
"Maybe…" Serena's voice trailed off into a yawn. "Well, I've got to go and get some rest. Call me tomorrow morning if you figure out Danjuro's riddle. Unless it's really important and then you can call me tonight. Unless it's not that important and all and then you can call me tomorrow afternoon because I probably will be running late tomorrow morning considering I never seem to get up in time…"  
  
"Don't worry, Serena; I'll figure something out," Momiji assured her. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." The two girls then hung up the phone.  
  
Momiji then yawned herself and stretched out her arms. Already in her pajamas, she crawled into bed and turned off the light. Then, laying her head on her pillow, she stared up at the ceiling and frowned. As tired as she was, she found it impossible to sleep; she had to solve that riddle.   
  
  
  
Keiko yawned as she stepped outside the library just as it closed, night having already fallen onto the city. "I shouldn't have stayed so late at the library," she thought aloud as she looked down at her watch. "It's already half past ten." She sighed. "Well, I better start walking home." Pulling her books close to her chest, she began walking home.  
  
When she was passing the park, she suddenly heard a low humming noise, sort of like a purr. She stopped and listened warily. Glancing around in the dark night, she could see that no one was around but her and she suddenly felt very nervous. Clutching her books tighter, she began to walk again. Yet the purr came once more and she froze again. "Hello?" she called out weakly. "Is anyone there?" She could hear something moving about, though she was unsure from where. "I don't have any money, if that's what you want." No answer came, just the sound of low purring. Feeling herself begin to tremble and sensing that she was in some sort of danger, she glared about the darkness of the street. "Hello…?" she asked again and then suddenly felt something brush up against the back of her ankle. Letting out a gasp, she spun about and then fell backwards, hitting her rear end into the pavement and her books scattering beside her. Then, upon noticing a black cat in front of her, she sighed in relief and smiled.  
  
"You sure did scare me, kitty," she said with a laugh and outstretching her hand to pet the cat. Scratching it behind the ear, she added good-naturedly, "Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people like that? Nearly gave me a heart attack!" Exhaling, she gathered her books and stood up, brushing the dirt off the back of her skirt. "Well, good night, kitty." She then turned to leave.  
  
Keiko let out a shrill scream of fright at the sight of a cat beast standing before her, hissing and yellow fangs bared. It was about six feet tall and stood like a person would, on two legs, it's black furry arms outstretched and fingers curled, claws ready to shred Keiko apart. It's red cat eyes glared at Keiko violently and it's ears were bit pointier than a cat's. Keiko stumbled back in fright and swallowed hard. "Nice kitty…" she said nervously, taking another cautious step back. But the cat demon just screeched louder and went to pounce. Keiko closed her eyes tightly, dropped her books, and let out another terrified scream, turning to flee although she knew she'd never out run the ferocious beast.  
  
And then, all of a sudden, she found herself flying. She blinked her eyes open and looked up to see a dark skinned, grin haired man in a red jacket carrying her through the night sky. "Who-who are you?" she asked in a daze.  
  
The man grinned charmingly and replied, "You can call me Kusanagi."  
  
"Kusanagi?" Keiko questioned in confusion as they landed on the grass in the park. She thought, why does that sound so familiar…?   
  
"And who might you be?" Kusanagi asked, releasing Keiko.   
  
"Me?" she asked and then answered politely, "My name is Keiko."  
  
"Well, Keiko, do you have any idea why that cat demon attacked you?"   
  
"No, I don't," Keiko answered honestly. "I was walking home from the library and-"  
  
Suddenly, the cat beast came charging forward and pounced on Keiko. Keiko let out a shrill cry and began pounding her fists up toward the demon. Yet it did no good; the cat beast was simply too strong. It raised its paw and struck her across the face, its claws slashing into her cheek, leaving three bleeding cuts. Keiko let out a sob. Kusanagi's face grew furious then and he tackled the cat demon, throwing it off Keiko and onto the grass a few yards from her. Then, pinning it down, a plant blade sprung from his forearm and he violently began to stab the beast. Keiko sat up with a stunned expression on her face and placed a hand to her throbbing cheek.  
  
"Well, that ought to do the trick," Kusanagi said, standing up and brushing off his hands. He turned from the dead beast and to Keiko. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I think so," she answered, as she gazed down at her fingertips that trickled with blood from her cheek. "I'm just bleeding a bit…"  
  
"You're lucky I came along when I did," Kusanagi began, walking over to her and helping her up off the ground. "You would have been dead otherwise." He then put on a sly grin and added, "You're also lucky you're pretty developed, too, otherwise I might not have saved you either." Keiko's face boiled red.  
  
"Pervert!" she cried and slapped him hard across the face. She then frowned, her face turning bright red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-well-"  
  
"Jeez, you hit pretty hard for a girl!" Kusanagi exclaimed, interrupting her and rubbing the side of his face. "What, did you get practice or something?" Keiko blinked a few times in surprise.  
  
"Well, now that I think about it," she began, folding her arms pensively and Yusuke coming to mind, "yes, actually."  
  
"Well, it shows," Kusanagi muttered, still rubbing his sore cheek. Suddenly, a rustling noise came to his ear. "Huh?" He turned his head to look behind him and Keiko's eyes widened in curiosity. The cat demon suddenly began to rise from the ground, it's crushed body miraculously healing itself. Keiko gasped in horror, placing a hand to her mouth and stepping back. Kusanagi narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. The cat beast now stood on all fours and reared its toward them, flashing its red eyes in rage. It then jolted forward toward Keiko, but Kusanagi stepped in its way first, slashing his plant blade at the beast's throat. The beast let out a horrible screech as it stood on its back legs and staggered back. But as quickly as the blood appeared and splattered on the grass, the wound disappeared from the cat demon's throat.   
  
"Why won't it die?" Keiko asked frantically.  
  
"I don't know,' Kusanagi answered and charged for the beast again.  
  
"Wait!" Keiko tried to protest, but it was too late; Kusanagi and the cat demon were wrestling again. The cat beast soon had Kusanagi pinned down to the grass.  
  
"Run!" Kusanagi told Keiko then, but Keiko shook her head.  
  
"But I can't just-"  
  
"I said, go!" Kusanagi shouted and Keiko reluctantly complied, running as fast as she could, trying to find some sort of safe haven. But as soon as the cat demon saw her flee her leaped off Kusanagai and started darting for Keiko. Kusanagi looked up with severe eyes. "It really is after her…" Kusanagi then quickly followed after the beast.  
  
Kusanagi stabbed the beast in the back when he caught up to it, killing it for a third time, and it slumped to the ground. Then, Kusanagi swiftly jumped over it and took Keiko's hand, who was trembling fearfully. "Come on!" he told her. She hesitated a bit. "Before it wakes up again!" he exclaimed and yanked on her wrist. She nodded then and the two hastily started running again. But the cat demon slowly began to rise to its feet and its red eyes turned black with fury.   
  
"What could the riddle possibly mean?" Momiji wondered as she stared up at the ceiling with a frown. "Maybe I should try and analyze everything Danjuro said." Momiji groaned, however. "But that would take forever!" She let out another groan and turned on her side in bed.   
  
"Well, let's see," she began after a moment, trying to be cheerier, "he talked a lot about women. But he said all that was idle prattle. But did he really mean that?" Momiji sighed in dejection. "He says he's going to rip out Yusuke's heart. But he didn't mean it physically; he meant it…metaphorically, I guess. So heart must mean…love? He's going to rip out Yusuke's love? So Yusuke won't…love anymore? Or maybe it means he won't HAVE love anymore….either way, it doesn't really make much sense. Not really, anyway…" Momiji turned onto her other side.   
  
"Well, what else did he say?" she wondered aloud. "He made fun of Yusuke being in my school uniform a lot." Momiji scrunched up her eyebrows. "I don't think that really had to do with anything…although he did say that it was because women make men weak…"  
  
Momiji sat up suddenly with a gasp, the pieces unexpectedly starting to fall into place. "And men are willing to do anything for the women they love, even die for them…or kill themselves!" She threw the blankets off of her and stood up. "And Danjuro did mean love when he said heart! But its not that Yusuke won't love anymore-its that he will lose the one person he cares about most in the whole world and is willing to kill himself for! He's going after Keiko!"  
  
Serena groggily fumbled for the ringing phone. "Hello?" she mumbled lazily into the receiver.  
  
"Keiko!" Momiji's voice exclaimed frantically. "Danjuro's going after Keiko!"  
  
"What?!" Serena asked, finding herself wide-awake and shooting up in bed.  
  
"We have to tell Yusuke!" Momiji cried.   
  
"Right!" Serena agreed. "We have to!"  
  
"So, what's his number?" Momiji asked urgently.  
  
"It's-" Serena stopped, however, realizing she didn't actually have an answer for that. "Uh…"  
  
"Serena!"  
  
"Well, don't you know?!" Serena question in a panic.  
  
"No! I thought you would!" Momiji cried. "That's why I called!"  
  
"Why would he give me his number?! He doesn't even like me!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know! I guess it was just wishful thinking!" There was a moment of panicked silence before Momiji asked, "Well, what are we going to do?!"  
"Uh…I know!" Serena eyes brightened with an idea and she rushed to her desk. "The phonebook!"  
  
"Right! Good idea, Serena!" Momiji cried hopefully. However, when Serena opened up the phone book, she frowned.  
  
"Wow, there sure are a lot of Urameshis in Tokyo…" Serena noticed as she scanned the phonebook.   
  
"How many's a lot?" Momiji asked nervously.  
  
"Uh, five pages…"  
  
"Five pages?!"  
  
"Well, there's an add on one that kind of takes up half of a page…" Serena told Momiji optimistically.  
  
"But we can't call every number!"  
  
"A lot of them don't have numbers listed, actually…only addresses…" Serena pointed out.  
  
"But Serena!"  
  
"I know!" Serena exclaimed, getting another idea. "We know the general AREA of where Yusuke lives, right?"  
  
"I guess so…" Momiji reluctantly answered.  
  
"So, we'll go there and check the addresses there!" Serena suggested. Momiji frowned  
  
"I don't know, Serena…we're not REALLY sure…"  
  
"And maybe you'll sense where he is with your blue seed!" Serena added hopefully.  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
"Well, we have to do something!" Serena exclaimed in frustration. "Or Keiko will…" Serena's voice trailed off solemnly.  
  
"You're right, Serena!" Momiji decided firmly. "There's no time to lose! We'll meet in front of the ice-cream shop! The one that Mr. Kunakida took us to! Remember?"  
  
"Yes, I remember! I'll start heading there now!" Serena replied. "Bye, Momiji!"  
  
"See you soon, Serena!" Hanging up, Serena quickly threw a jacket over her pajamas and, phonebook in hand, left to meet Momiji.  
  
Keiko tried her best to keep up with Kusanagi as he pulled her along by the wrist. He then quickly darted into a dark alleyway, Keiko following him, and then halted, releasing Keiko's wrist. Keiko sighed and leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath and rubbing her wrist that was a bit sore from Kusanagi's tight grip.  
  
"I think we lost it…for now," Kusanagi told Keiko and Keiko frowned.  
  
"But what are we going to do? We've been running for over an hour now…we can't run forever," Keiko said solemnly.  
  
"Jeez, hell if I know!" Kusanagi exclaimed in frustration. He then began to scold himself, "I don't know why I bother getting myself mixed up in these things, anyway! I'm supposed to be protecting the Kushinada not some girl who got some stupid cat beast pissed off! Just because a girl's got a nice rack, doesn't mean I-"  
  
"Kushinada?" Keiko questioned in puzzlement. "What's that?"  
  
Kusanagi now turned to her. "Ah…no need to worry about that," he said quickly. "What you ought to be worrying about is that demon's trying to kill you. You sure you have NO idea?" Keiko shook her head.  
  
"No, not at all," she answered sincerely.  
  
"Well, it sure is strange that a demon would be so hell-bent on killing a cute girl like you," Kusanagi concluded.  
  
"I wish we knew how to get rid of it," Keiko said quietly, lowering her eyes to her feet.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll think of something," Kusanagi answered cockily and then mumbled, "At least, I hope so." He then let out a small gasp and raised his head attentively.  
  
"What is it?" Keiko asked warily, stepping away from the wall fearfully.  
  
"Sh!" Kusanagi ordered. "Stay behind me." Keiko nodded and obeyed. Kusanagi then lifted his arm blade and set his cat eyes on the alleyway entrance, which lay in shadow. A stillness surrounded them both which made Keiko feel uneasy and she stepped closer to Kusanagi. And then, she had a sudden sense of something from behind her, as if something were watching her, ready to pounce. Slowly, she turned her head…  
  
"Behind us!" she cried out and Kusanagi immediately spun around.  
  
"How the hell did it get back there?!" he questioned as the beast charged forward. Shoving Keiko behind him, Kusanagi ripping his plant blade once more through the throat of the cat demon, this time decapitating it. Keiko let out a shrill cry at the sight as she fell backwards, landing on her backside with a thud. She put her hand to her mouth at the grotesque sight of the decapitated cat demon, face growing pale and feeling nauseous.  
  
"Let's see it try and come back after that!" Kusanagi exclaimed proudly. But, after a moment, the head of the beast formed again on the body, the original head disintegrating into dust. Kusanagi's eyes widened in horror as he stepped back. "Damn it! How do we kill this thing?!" The beast now rose on its hind legs, hissing vehemently at Kusanagi, baring both fangs and claws. Kusanagi narrowed his eyes and stabbed the beast hastily in the heart, causing it to slump to the ground again, dead for the time being. Knowing that they only had a couple moments left before the beast rose again, he darted to the terrified Keiko and swiftly took her by the wrist once more, pulling her off her feet.  
  
"Come on!" he told her urgently and she somehow found the strength and courage to move again, for she began running with him out of the alleyway, the cat demon awaking once more.  
  
"Hello? I'm looking for a Yusuke Urameshi," Momiji spoke into the payphone, in her pajamas. Serena, in her pajamas as well, sat outside the phone booth, studying the phonebook that lay in her lap.   
  
"Who?" the man on the other line questioned in irritation. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"Yes, I know," Momiji answered quickly, "and I'm sorry. It's just that it's really important and-"  
"Is this some type of joke? Calling in the middle of the night when people are trying to get a decent night's sleep-"  
  
"No, sir, it's not a joke," Momiji cut in desperately. "I just need to speak to Yusuke Urameshi. One of his friends is in trouble and-"  
  
"Yusuke?" the man interrogated in aggravation. "There isn't any Yusuke here, so don't try calling again."  
  
"But-" The man then hung up before Momiji got the chance to question him further. She sighed in disappointment, placing the phone on the receiver and stepped out of the phone booth.  
  
"No luck?" Serena asked and Momiji shook her head.  
  
"No…unfortunately…" she answered glumly. "This really is hopeless. It's almost midnight and we're still on A!"  
  
"We can't give up yet!" Serena insisted and turned to the phone book. "Now, do you think Yamatari Street is too far away?" Momiji thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Yeah…I think so…"  
  
"Okay, then, the next one listed is Atsuko Urameshi!" Serena exclaimed, rising to her feet.  
  
"Does it have a phone number?" Serena shook her head.  
  
"No, but it has the address," she answered. Momiji frowned in dismay. Serena sighed and then attempted to perk up her melancholy friend. "Come on, Momiji! No need to worry just yet! I've got a good feeling about this one!"  
  
"But…Serena…say if we don't find him in time?" Momiji asked. "Then it'll be my fault if Keiko-"  
  
"Don't say that, Momiji!" Serena interrupted. "It won't be your fault! It will be that jerk, Danjuro's fault! Besides, I just know we'll find him in time!" Serena went to turn, ready to go to there next destination, but Momiji spoke up again.  
  
"But that's the other problem, Serena; what am I supposed to tell him? Danjuro said that the only way for Keiko to be all right was if he killed himself, but I couldn't possibly tell him to do that!"  
  
"You worry too much, Momiji!" Serena exclaimed, taking Momiji by the arm. "We can figure that out later! Besides, Yusuke will just take that spirit gun of his and blast whatever seems to be bothering Keiko, anyway! So, come on!" And with that, Serena gave Momiji a yank of the arm and the two girls were on their way again to Atsuko Urameshi's.  
  
Yusuke grumbled groggily as he rose from his bed, the sound of loud, obnoxious knocking from his front door waking him. "Mom probably got drunk again and forgot what she did with the key," he muttered to himself in annoyance as he made his way to the door.   
  
"All right! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Yusuke shouted as he reached the door, starting to unlock it. "Jeez, you don't have to be so loud, mom! You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood!" He yawned and rubbed his eyes and then opened the door.  
  
To his surprise, he did not see his mother, but instead a frantic Momiji and Serena in their pajamas. They rushed into his apartment in a panic, Momiji more so than Serena, as Yusuke now found himself wide awake.   
  
"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Yusuke shouted. "How the hell do you know where I live?!"  
  
"We went through all the Urameshi's in the phonebook!" Serena exclaimed, holding up the book. "Boy, we sure are lucky that your mom's first name starts with A! Atsuko is your mom, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but-what the hell are you doing here?!" Yusuke questioned again, completely dumbfounded by their unexpected arrival at his doorstep.  
  
"Keiko! Keiko's in trouble!" Momiji cried out taking hold of Yusuke's shoulders.   
  
"What?!" Yusuke questioned in horror. Momiji then began talking a mile a minute.   
  
"That jerk Danjuro talked to me this afternoon and he gave me this riddle and I finally figured it out a couple of hours ago and it meant that he was going to try and kill Keiko if you don't stop interfering with the Baken-Ai and Torazo, meaning that he wants you to kill yourself otherwise he's going to have Keiko killed, but I don't want you to kill yourself, but you have to save Keiko, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but I wanted to try and figure the riddle out on my own, and I didn't know it had anything to do with Keiko, because if I did, I would have told you, but all I knew was that it had something to do with ripping out your heart, but I didn't want to worry you, and all I know is that you have to save Keiko without killing yourself, but some other way, but me and Serena don't really know where she is, and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you right away, so please forgive me!" She lowered her head, trying to catch her breath. Yusuke was now more confused than before.  
  
"You're forgiven, I guess," Yusuke said quickly, staring at Momiji in confusion.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Momiji exclaimed happily and went to give him a hug, but he stopped her, firmly holding her down by placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"But what do you mean Keiko's in trouble?" Yusuke questioned her urgently.  
  
"It's just like I said!" Momiji cried. "Danjuro plans on killing her if you don't kill yourself first!"  
  
"Because if you're dead then Danjuro doesn't have to worry about you killing the Baken-Ai!" Serena added, clarifying for Yusuke.  
  
"And you don't know where Keiko is?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well…I'm guessing she'd be at home, wherever that is…" Momiji answered meekly. Yusuke narrowed his eyes in both fury and determination as he went toward the door, planning to head toward Keiko's, his blood boiling and murder in his eyes. However, a sudden blue glow came from Momiji and all his anger left him for a moment as he turned to her. Serena looked to her as well.  
  
"I think I know where Keiko is…" Momiji answered slowly as she stared down at the glow herself.  
  
"It's about time your blue seed kicked in!" Serena declared. Yusuke narrowed his eyes once more.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
Just a little bit further, Momiji thought to herself, her blue seed glowing brighter as she led the way for Yusuke and Serena. She turned the corner to see Keiko running, the glow from her blue seed ceasing.  
  
"There she is!" Momiji cried, pointing forward. Her eyes then widened in puzzlement as she noticed who she was running with. "With…Kusanagi?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Yusuke questioned, more angry than before as he stepped in front of Momiji. He clenched his fists furiously, gritting his teeth and glaring at Kusanagi with a glint of murder in his eyes. "That…that asshole!"  
"Uh-oh," Serena whispered to Momiji as Yusuke, in a sudden rage, began marching toward Keiko, who's hand was clamped onto Kusanagi's.  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke shouted ferociously as he approached them, immediately pulling Keiko from Kusanagi. "What the hell do you think you're doing with Keiko?!" he interrogated Kusanagi fiercely.  
  
"No, no, Yusuke!" Keiko tried to explain. "This is Kusanagi! He saved me from-"  
  
"Wait a second," Kusanagi interrupted in shock. "You mean, you two KNOW each other?"  
  
"YES," Yusuke answered irritably.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Keiko asked, the pieces slowly falling together in Keiko's mind. "Wait…you mean, you know Yusuke, too, Kusanagi?" Kusanagi now began snickering obnoxiously.  
  
"Well, what do you know!" he began. "To think the kid's actually got a pretty decent girl with a pretty decent rack!" Keiko's face turned pink with embarrassment as Yusuke's face flared red in rage.  
  
"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Yusuke shouted, unable to control his anger any longer and nearly went to lunge on Kusanagi if Keiko hadn't been there to hold him back.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko tried to protest as Kusanagi threw his head back and started laughing loudly at Yusuke's expense. Then, to Momiji's surprise, her blue seed began glowing again.  
  
"What now?" she asked aloud. Then Serena let out a cry as she noticed a cat beast charging toward them. Momiji gasped and jumped out of the way, as did Serena, Serena clinging onto Momiji, trembling in fear.  
  
"What was that…?" she managed to squeak out.  
  
"I don't know, but it's going toward Yusuke and the others…" Momiji answered as she looked at the shouting Yusuke, the pleading Keiko, and the snickering Kusanagi. Both girls gasped and looked at each other in realization.  
  
"If you think I'm just going to let-"  
  
"Yusuke!" both Serena and Momiji shouted, interrupting Yusuke.  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke turned around.  
  
"Guys!" Serena then cried out. "There's…er…something coming toward you!"  
  
"Yeah!" Momiji chimed in. "You better stop fighting and start…running or something!"  
  
Yusuke cringed, as he saw the cat beast darting forward and realizing he didn't have enough time to shoot his spirit gun before the demon was on top of him. So he quickly grabbed onto Keiko and jumped to the side, pulling her with him, Kusanagi jumping to the other side. The beast skidded to a halt and then spun about, glaring at Keiko with hungry eyes.  
  
"Hey, kid, I suggest you start running," Kusanagi told Yusuke then. "That thing can't be killed."  
  
"Kusanagi's right; he tried and it just doesn't work," Keiko added.   
  
"What? Why not?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"Hell if I know," Kusanagi answered. "All I know is that that beast is after your girlfriend."  
  
"She's NOT my girlfriend!"  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko cried as the beast went to pounce on her. Anger filled Yusuke's face as he stepped in front of the cat demon, it tackling him instead.  
  
"I should transform!" Serena cried, but Momiji put an arm out in front of her to stop her.  
  
"Wait!" she said. "Danjuro said something to me about cats…" She gasped, a revelation coming to her and she called out, "Kusanagi!"  
  
"Oh, hey, Momiji!" he called back to her with a grin. "Didn't expect to see you out here!"  
  
"Kusanagi, how many times did you kill that thing?"   
  
"Uh…" he took a moment to think about this. "Five, I think."  
  
"Five…cat's have nine lives; that's what Danjuro said!" Momiji stated. She then turned to Yusuke, who was still wrestling with the cat creature. "Yusuke! Cat's have nine lives! You only have to kill it four more times and it should be dead!"  
  
Yusuke let out a growl of frustration as he finally kicked the demon off of him, the cat beast flying backwards and hitting into a wall with a screech.   
  
"Four, huh?" Yusuke asked, as he rose from his knees to his feet, his face embittered with rage as he glared at the cat beast that was slowly standing up. He pointed his finger at the beast as a bright glow formed at the tip while the rest of his body began to glow wildly with energy. "Sorry, but I think I'm only going to need one." He then narrowed his eyes fiercely and said in a low, murderous voice, "No one messes with Keiko."   
  
"Spirit Gun!" he shouted and a large burst of energy shot out of his finger, more energy than Momiji or Serena had seen come from Yusuke, and hit the beast. A blinding flash of light caused them all to shield their eyes, except for Yusuke, and a loud boom followed. Both Serena and Momiji blinked their eyes opened to see cat guts splattered all across the pavement and wall and each turned horribly pale, letting out a groan of equal disgust. Keiko quickly rushed up to Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke!" she cried in concern, as she took hold of his arm.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Keiko," Yusuke told her. "Just don't tell Kuwabara, all right? I think he'd killed me if he found out I destroyed a stupid cat, even if it was a demon." She gave him a smile and nodded.  
  
"Are you sure it's really dead?" Keiko asked looking at the remains of the demon warily. Yusuke studied them for a moment as well and then the remains disappeared, as they had did with the giant snake beast.  
  
"Yep…I think so," he said resolutely.  
  
"SO," Kusanagi then began, stepping on the other side of Yusuke and leaning his elbow on his shoulder, much to Yusuke's frustration. "One shot and you killed the thing. And I thought you'd need at least three more times. Impressive. I guess that means it's zero to three."  
  
"I guess so," Yusuke said flatly, pushing away from Kusanagi in annoyance.  
  
"BUT, I was thinking, kid," Kusanagi started again with a sly grin. "Saving your girl from certain death definitely beats out you killing three demons, wouldn't you say?" Yusuke's face turned red in both embarrassment and anger.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Yusuke protested, raising a fist. "Besides, she's not my-"  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted furiously, giving him a punch in the shoulder. He turned to her seeing her glaring at him bitterly. "You mean to tell me, you think killing three stupid demons beats out saving MY life?!"  
  
"I didn't say that…" Yusuke trailed off and frowned. He sighed in exasperation and finally said in reluctance, "Fine! I guess we're even." Kusanagi grinned.  
  
"That suits me just fine," he said deviously and extended his hand. "But just to make sure, we shake on it." Yusuke grumbled a bit and Keiko gave him a nudge. Then, knowing he had no choice with Keiko there, he shook Kusanagi's hand. Kusanagi chuckled in triumph and then mussed Yusuke's hair patronizingly. "Now that's a good boy!" he teased as Yusuke just glowered and shoved Kusanagi's hand away. "You know, you're not so bad when you're not being a stubborn little prick."  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke protested, but before he could say anymore, Keiko spoke up.  
  
"But, Yusuke, how did you know to come out here and find me? And why was that demon trying to kill me in the first place?"  
  
"Huh? Oh…it's a long story that I'm not exactly sure about myself," Yusuke answered, calming down a bit. "Ask Momiji about it." Momji's face turned bright pink then as everyone looked at her.  
  
"Well…I…I thought I already explained it to you, Yusuke…" she stammered with an awkward chuckle. And as Momiji desperately tried to explain to them the riddle and such, Serena suddenly noticed something with the corner of her eye. She turned to see a figure standing in the shadows.  
  
Is that…that little boy? Serena thought as she stared at him. The image grew clearer for a moment and she thought, it is!   
  
The little boy, the one the first Baken-Ai was so desperate to kill, gave her a wide grin and a wave before fading into the shadows. Serena narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.  
  
I don't care what Momiji says, Serena thought. Kid or not, I still don't trust him!  
  
COMING ATTRACTIONS:   
  
Yusuke: Who does that damn Danjuro think he is, anyway? Messing with Keiko!  
  
Momiji: I'm just glad that you and Kusanagi are friends now!  
  
Yusuke: Friends?! Who said anything about us being friends?! We just made a truce, that's all!  
  
Momiji: Oh…  
  
Serena: But what now?   
  
Yusuke: Well, we're finally going to get back on track in the next episode!  
  
Momiji: You mean…?  
  
  
  
Yusuke: The second Baken-Ai finally appears!  
  
Serena: It's about time! But, wait a second! I have bigger things to worry about!  
  
Momiji: Oh, no, Serena! You didn't!  
  
Serena: Yes…I failed another test! Again! Why is life so unfair?!  
  
Momiji: Well, maybe you can study harder next time…  
  
Serena: But it's so hard to focus…  
  
Yusuke: Well, it's not our fault that you're stupid!  
  
Serena: Hey!  
  
Momiji: That isn't very nice, Yusuke!  
  
Serena: That's it! I'm going to give up on school! Live life without any restrictions! Become a delinquent! Like Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: WHAT?!   
  
Serena: We'll be delinquent buddies! It'll be fun!  
  
Yusuke: No way! Now, will you quit following me?!  
  
Momiji: Um, guys…don't you think you two should be worrying about the second Baken-Ai?!  
  
Serena: That's right! But don't worry; I'm on the job!  
  
Yusuke: You? What the hell can you do?!  
  
Serena: Plenty! Especially now that I've chosen a life of freedom!  
  
Yusuke: It's my assignment!  
  
Momiji: But I really don't think quitting school is the answer, Serena. Maybe just some hard work…  
  
Serena: Don't be silly, Momiji! It's time for a change! So be prepared for the all-new, tough, butt-kicking Serena in the next all new-episode of "What's My Line Again…?," Episode 11:   
  
Momiji: "The Same Strange Symbol! The Second Baken-Ai Appears! Serena…quits school?!"  
  
Yusuke: Great…I'm going to have to spend the whole next episode with Serena, aren't I? 


	11. The Same Strange Symbol!  The Second Bak...

Episode 11: "The Same Strange Symbol! The Second Baken-Ai Appears! Serena…quits school?!"  
  
Ms. Haruna shook her head as she handed Serena back her test. "Serena, with grades like this you're never going to pass this year."  
  
Serena grimaced and looked down at her test. Thirty seven?! she thought in shock, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets at the grade in red ink. She then groaned and slumped into her seat, feeling horribly dejected.  
  
  
  
"Well, Serena, maybe you should study more," Amy told her friend at lunch.  
  
"But I DO study, Amy!" Serena insisted, folding her arms. She then muttered, "at least, I try to…"  
  
Amy frowned. "I think you just have to try and focus a bit more…"  
  
Serena just let out a sigh.  
  
"You got a thirty-seven?" Raye questioned in disgust after school as she swept outside the shrine. "How could you get a thirty-seven?"  
  
Serena frowned in her own self-pity. "Well…"  
  
"Jeez, Serena! You really have to learn how to be more responsibility and study once and awhile!" Raye continued to scold. "It has to be because you're irresponsible; no one can be THAT stupid."  
  
Serena gave Raye a cross look, but said nothing.  
  
"Well, Serena, I'd help you study," Darien began as he and Serena walked down the street together, "But the last time I tried to you fell asleep while I was lecturing."  
  
"I KNOW, Darien," Serena began to argue, "and I'm sorry, but I promise I won't do it again! It was just that the last topic we were studying was SO boring…"  
  
"Serena, that's what the test you just failed was on," Darien pointed out.  
  
"I know…" Serena mumbled. "But that doesn't mean it wasn't boring…"  
  
"Well, even if it is boring you're going to have to learn it if you want to pass."  
  
"I know, Darien!" Serena exclaimed, clasping onto Darien's hand. "That why you have to help me study!"  
  
"Serena, no offense, but I think I distract you more than anything else," Darien began with a frown. "You always end up wanting to go on a date or something instead of actually studying."  
  
Serena cringed in dismay. "Well…" She let out a sigh of defeat. "I guess you're right, Darien. But what am I going to do? If I keep failing…"  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something, Serena," Darien answered, but Serena was still filled with despair.  
  
"I've never seen such a lazy girl in all my life," Luna was scolding as Serena was trying her best focus on her studies as she sat at her desk in her bedroom. "A thirty-seven! How pathetic, Serena."  
  
"You're not helping, Luna," Serena stated bitterly. She then let out a groan and leaned back in her seat. "This is so boring!"  
  
"It isn't boring; it's your attitude that makes it boring," Luna reprimanded. "If you tried to be interested in what you were learning, then maybe you'd-" Serena cut her off with a loud yawn. "Serena! Are you even listening to me?!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Luna," Serena brushed her off reaching for her phone.   
  
"Now what do you think you're doing, Serena?" Luna questioned. "I thought you had to study."  
  
"I know, Luna…I'm just calling Momiji…" Luna sighed in aggravation, but Serena ignored her and proceeded in calling her friend.   
  
"Hello, Momiji speaking. May I ask who's calling?" Momiji picked up in her usual perky cheer.  
  
"Hi, Momiji," Serena answered glumly. "It's Serena."   
  
Momiji frowned. "Serena? What's wrong? You sound down."   
  
"I just did badly on one of my tests today…"  
  
"Oh…" Momiji trailed off. Then, she said optimistically, "Well, I'm sure you didn't do THAT bad."  
  
"I got a thirty-seven."  
  
"Oh," Momiji replied trying not to cringe. "Well, a thirty seven isn't TOO bad…" she lied, trying to cheer up her friend.  
  
"What am I going to do?!" Serena sulked. "Miss Haruna said that if my grades stay this way I won't pass!"  
  
"I don't know, Serena…" Momiji answered sadly. "Maybe you could try studying a little more?"  
  
"But that just won't work! It's all so hopeless!"  
  
Luna sighed as she listened, mumbling sarcastically, "Yes, complain, Serena, because that's so productive." Serena shot her a dirty look, but said nothing.  
  
"Well, Serena, there must be SOMETHING you can do…" Momiji tried to reason, feeling pity for her poor, despairing friend.  
  
"That's it!" Serena then suddenly declared. "I'm going to give up on school! Live life without any restrictions! Become a delinquent! Like…like Yusuke!"  
  
"What?!" Momiji exclaimed. She then calmed down a bit and said, "What I mean is…um…don't you think that quitting school is a bit…harsh?"  
  
"Yusuke has so why can't I?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Well, Yusuke really hasn't quit school exactly."  
  
"Besides, I need my freedom!"  
  
"I can't believe it," Luna muttered. "The girl has gone completely bonkers."  
  
"But, Serena," Momiji continued to attempt to reason, "what would your parents say?"  
  
"They don't have to know!" Serena insisted.  
  
"But don't you think they'll find out anyway…?" Momiji asked, but Serena didn't bother to answer.  
  
"Tomorrow, be prepared for an all-new Serena!" Serena exclaimed, rising to her feet.  
  
"All-new…?" Momiji inquired warily.  
  
"This Serena's going to be a butt-kicking, tough Serena! A Serena who doesn't need school!"  
  
"But, Serena, how can you be tough if you're just running away from your problems, like your failing grades?" Momiji asked.  
  
"That's not the point, Momiji!" Serena insisted. "The point is that I'm going to live life like Yusuke lives life: free!"  
  
"I guess so…" Momiji reluctantly agreed.  
  
Serena then looked at her clock. "Oh, I have to go, Momiji! It's getting late and I have to be up early for school tomorrow!"  
  
Momiji frowned in perplexity. "But, Serena, didn't you just say you weren't going to school anymore?"  
  
"Oh…right," Serena realized. "But I still have to be up early anyway!"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I have to get up early as to NOT go to school."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, so I can wander around and avoid school and do other delinquent things, you know?"  
  
"Sort of…" Momiji trailed off, still a bit confused.  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Momiji!"  
  
"Okay…bye, Serena." Momiji then hung up the phone, frowning and very baffled.  
  
Someone had been following Yusuke. He knew it right away, ever since he had started walking toward school that morning. Yusuke scowled bitterly, noticing that the pest wasn't going to go away. He was also annoyed by the fact that the idiot thought that she could fool him; that he wouldn't realize that she was a few feet behind him, marching along as if she were pretending to be tough. Yusuke, finally losing his patience, spun around and shouted, "Why the hell are you following me?!"  
  
Serena nearly jumped out of her skin, dropping her briefcase on the ground. Face red, she quickly picked it up and stood up straight. "I'm not following you," she replied, although she was obviously lying.  
  
"Yes, you are," Yusuke argued. "Don't you have to be in school or something?"  
  
"No," Serena stated, crossing her arms. "I quit school."  
  
"You what? When?"  
"Yesterday," she answered curtly. Yusuke shook his head.  
  
"You idiot; will you just go to class now? I mean, you're already dressed for it," he said, noting her school uniform.  
  
"I'm being serious!" Serena insisted, marching over to him. "I quit school!"  
  
"And WHY did you do that again?"  
  
"Because I failed a test," Serena explained.  
  
"Because you failed a test?" Yusuke questioned and then let out a spiteful chuckle. "Just go to school, Serena." He then turned to walk away.  
  
"Yusuke!" Serena protested, grabbing onto his arm. "I am NOT going to school! I am going to live a life of freedom! Like you do!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Yes! That's why I'm…observing you! So I can see what I'm supposed to do as a delinquent!"  
  
"I'm NOT a delinquent!" Yusuke exclaimed, ripping his arm from her. "Now will you just go to school or go home or something?" He then began walking, shoving his hands in his pockets. Serena did the same thing, shoving her hands in her pocket and walking hunched over as he did. Yusuke could feel his right eye twitching. He halted. She did the same. Through gritted teeth, he said angrily, "SERENA."  
  
"What? What?" Serena questioned, feigning innocence.  
  
"Will you stop following me?!"  
  
"I'm not following you!" Serena argued. "I'm observing!"  
  
Yusuke clenched his fists and turned around. "Then stop 'observing' me!" he shouted. Serena frowned.  
  
"But then how else am I supposed to figure out what I'm supposed to do as a delinquent?"  
  
"I said I'm not an delinquent!" Yusuke exclaimed in frustration. Then, he added in aggravation, pointing a finger hard into her chest. "Don't you have your own stupid life? Quit copying mine!" He then turned from her and began walking away in a huff. Serena, copied his frustrated glare and pointed at the air, imitating just what he had done to her. Then, noticing he was fading into the crowd, she let out an "eep" and quickly ran to catch up to him, unfortunately slamming into him.  
  
"Serena!" Yusuke exclaimed furiously, turning to her with hands raised as if ready to strangle her while she rubbed her shoulder in a great deal of pain. "I swear to God, if you don't get out of here and leave me alone, I'm going to-"  
  
"So where are we going now anyway?" Serena obliviously cut him off and Yusuke let out a furious sigh.  
  
"WE aren't going anywhere," Yusuke fiercely told her. "I'M…well, I don't know where I'm going, but as of now I know it's nowhere with you."   
  
"But!" Serena protested.  
  
"No buts, Serena!" Yusuke refuted her. "Now go to school! Your OWN school, not mine." He then sighed, shaking his head as he turned from her. He mumbled to himself, "I guess I ought to be going to school, too…eventually. Otherwise Keiko will kill me…"  
  
"But, you're not supposed to go to school!" Serena exclaimed, overhearing him. "You're a delinquent!"  
  
"SERENA," Yusuke began through gritted teeth, his patience wearing thin. "I already told you, I'm NOT a delinquent. Now go home!" He pointed his hand in the direction which she came from and eyed her sternly. Serena frowned and let out a whimper.  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO!" Serena turned, sulking, ready to leave as Yusuke started to smile, proud of his victory over the blond girl. However, his victory didn't last too long for suddenly Serena's pout became a scowl and she turned back to him, arms crossed and eyeing him severely.  
  
"You can't make me go!" she exclaimed. "I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me! You know why? Because I'm FREE now!"  
  
Yusuke gave her look of disgust. "Free? You keep saying that. What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You know! Like you!" Serena exclaimed with a grin. "Free to do whatever I want, without school to hold me back! Free to become the all-new, tough, butt-kicking Serena!"  
  
Shaking his head, Yusuke muttered, "You are such an idiot, Serena," and began walking away.  
  
"Hey!" Serena protested, placing her hands on her hips. Then, realizing he was walking away again, she cried, "Wait, Yusuke!" Finally catching up to him and latching onto his arm, Yusuke's eyebrow beginning to twitch, she asked, "so where are we going again?"  
  
Yusuke pulled his arm from her and said, "I said you're not coming with me."  
  
"Well, I said I am!"  
  
Yusuke let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine, whatever. I don't care anymore." He then gave her a cruel grin, a devious idea coming to his eyes. "But I'M going to school."  
  
Serena stopped in a disappointed confusion, crying, "What?! But you can't do that!"  
  
"Oh, yes I can!" he called back to her.  
  
"But! That's not fair!"  
  
"Well, that sucks for you then," he said with a callous shrug and then sarcastically added, "Have fun with that new found freedom of yours."  
  
Serena glared at him as he walked away, furiously growling. "Ooh! I'll show him!"  
  
No one, students and teachers alike, could believe their eyes when they saw Yusuke Urameshi walk into the schoolyard ten minutes before homeroom had begun. He was scowling, hands shoved in his pocket and eyebrow twitching as he plodded in, all eyes set on him in surprise. However, they were even more shocked to see a blond girl in pigtails and wearing a school uniform from a different school follow in after him; unfortunately his plan had not worked. In fact, it seemed to only fuel Serena more, determination glowing in her face as she marched along, head raised high in victory. Everyone began murmuring to each other, not sure what to make of the two, and Yusuke found himself growing even more irritated.  
  
It was his teacher, Mr. Takenaka, that was the first brave soul to come up to Yusuke and stop him. He looked at Yusuke in puzzlement and said, "You're…you're here on time. Not only that, but you're even a little early."  
  
"Yeah, whatever…" Yusuke grumbled. "It's no big deal…"  
  
He went to walk away, but now Mr. Takenaka was grinning and give him a pat on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Yusuke. You seem to be making a real turn around." Yusuke was trying his best not to lose his temper when Mr. Takenaka noticed Serena walking toward them. "Excuse me…miss? What are you doing here? You don't go here."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"I'm out of here," Yusuke muttered, brushing past Mr. Takenaka and heading toward the school once more.  
  
"Wait, Yusuke!" Serena called, and began to run after him, but Mr. Takenaka stepped in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, but you can't just-"  
  
"Don't worry," Serena cut him off with a smile, "I'm with him."   
  
"But-" Before Mr. Takenaka could question her further, Serena had already run past him and had caught up with the angry Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke?" Keiko's surprised voice came to his ears and he turned to see her. "Wow. I can't believe you're here on time."  
  
"Yeah, well…" Yusuke trailed off, looking away from her.  
  
"Serena?" Keiko now questioned, more surprised than before. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't worry; I'm with him," Serena gave Keiko the same answer she had give Mr. Takenaka.   
  
Yusuke broke then, spinning to her, absolutely infuriated. "You are NOT with me, Serena! You never WERE with me nor will you ever BE with me! So will just get the hell out of here and leave me the hell alone?!"   
  
"So if I want to be a delinquent does that mean I'm going to have to learn to be exceptionally rude, too…?" Serena pondered, placing a finger to her chin in thought. Yusuke's face was red in fury.  
  
"SERENA!" he snarled. He looked ready to lunge at her and he most likely would have if Keiko didn't take hold of his arm to stop him.  
  
"Maybe you should just calm down, Yusuke…"  
  
"Me?" Yusuke questioned, turning on Keiko. "But she's the one-"  
  
"Yeah, maybe you should just calm down, Yusuke!" Serena cut him off as she repeated what Keiko had just said, placing her hands on hips and giving him a sneer.  
  
"My God!" Yusuke exclaimed. "You are the most annoying person I've ever met! Don't you know how to just leave people alone?!" He turned from her to run into Kuwabara.  
  
"Urameshi?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?! You never come to school on time! What are you sick or something?"  
  
"NO," Yusuke answered bitterly. "I don't see why everyone's making such a big deal about me being here on time, because it ISN'T one."  
  
"Sure it is!" Kuwabara argued and would have continued further if it hadn't been for the fact that he saw Serena standing there. "Hey…you look kind of familiar…"  
  
"I'm Serena!" Serena exclaimed. "You're Yusuke's friend…uh…Kazuma Kuwabara, right?"  
  
Kuwabara nodded. "And I remember you!" he declared, recalling her face now. "You're one of the girls who asked me about Urameshi awhile back." He then scratched the back of his head in confusion. "But what are you doing here? And where's that other girl you were with…" He looked around for her.  
  
"Oh, Momiji is at school right now," Serena answered pleasantly. "And I'm here studying Yusuke."  
  
Keiko now inquired, puzzled, "Studying Yusuke?"  
  
"I'm heading up to the roof," Yusuke muttered before Serena answered and started to walk away from Serena and the others.  
  
"Wait for me, Yusuke!" Serena cried, running after him.  
  
"But, Yusuke! What about class?" Keiko protested, but Yusuke didn't bother to even answer. Keiko scowled. "Yusuke!"  
  
Yusuke sat on the roof while Serena paced back and forth. "So this is what you do all day?" she asked, folding her arms as she walked.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so…" Yusuke mumbled.  
  
"But it's so boring!" she exclaimed before plopping onto the floor next to him.  
  
"Hey, no one said freedom was interesting," Yusuke replied bitterly.  
  
"But…" Serena trailed off into a sulk.  
  
"So are you going to leave now?"  
  
"No!" Serena resolutely declared, standing up again and raising a determined fist. "I'm going to stick this whole freedom business out! You'll see!"  
  
"Whatever…" Yusuke grumbled.  
  
Serena then let out a sigh, lowering her fist and finding herself bored again. However, she soon heard the sound of something overhead and she looked up to see a blue haired girl on an oar flying toward them. She let out a cry and stumbled back, pointing to the sky and stammering, "There's-there's-"  
  
"What the hell's your problem now?"  
  
"LOOK!" Serena cried.  
  
Yusuke looked up. "Botan?"  
  
Serena frowned, the name seeming vaguely familiar to her. "Botan?"  
  
"Good morning, Yusuke!" Botan exclaimed as she landed on the roof. She then gasped when she saw Serena. "Oh, no!" Cringing, she tried to explain, "Well, you see-what you just saw right now was-um…"  
  
"It's all right, Botan," Yusuke assured her, rising to his feet.   
  
"You mean…" Botan looked to Serena and then grinned. "Oh, you must be one of those girls that have been helping Yusuke out! Now, wait! Don't tell me! You must be…Serena! Am I right?" Serena nodded. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Serena! I'm Botan; Yusuke may have mentioned me. I'm Yusuke's partner. I give him all of his assignments and such." Botan then looked puzzled. "But what are you doing here?"  
  
"Please, don't ask," Yusuke grumbled, placing a hand to his forehead as if he had a migraine. Botan frowned. "Anyway…what are you doing here, anyway, Botan?"  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'm here with some good news. Well, not ENTIRELY good news. I suppose it depends on how you look at it, really. And it's a good thing that you are here, Serena; Yusuke might need some help."  
  
"I don't need HER help," Yusuke stated coldly and Serena stuck out her tongue at him. "And what do you have to tell me, Botan?"  
  
"Well, the second Baken-Ai has surfaced, of course!"  
  
"What?!" both Serena and Yusuke exclaimed, both anxiously turning their full attention to the blue-haired grim reaper.   
  
"Masaki, the second Baken-Ai. He is supposedly a ferocious demon, although I don't have much information on it…"  
  
"When do you ever?" Yusuke questioned bitterly.  
  
"I resent that, you know!" Botan cried. "It's hard enough to gather what little information is out there as it is!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah…so where is this Baken-Ai going to be anyway?"  
  
"Well, according to Lord Koenma, it should be somewhere around your school, actually…"  
  
It was then that Serena turned her head, suddenly sensing the presence of something to her right. "Hmm…?" She then saw the little boy-the one who the first Baken-Ai had been trying to kill-standing at the roof's exit. He cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes, giving Serena a smile. But Serena scowled. "It's you! The little brat!"  
  
"Serena?" Yusuke asked in confusion as Serena began running toward the boy, who disappeared behind the door. But Serena followed right after. "Hey, Serena! Where the hell are you going?!" Yusuke called after her. He turned back to Botan. "Thanks for the info, Botan!" he told her as he started heading after Serena.  
  
"You're welcome, Yusuke!" she called after him, climbing back onto her oar and starting upward toward the sky. "You just work on finding that Baken-Ai! And good luck!"  
  
There he goes! Serena thought as she ran down the stairs, eyes narrowed and face grimacing. As she watched him go outside, she immediately followed.  
  
"Now, just where do you think you're-" Serena cut herself off, however, when she stepped outside to see that he was nowhere in sight. She frowned. "Well, where'd he go…?" She began wandering toward her right, across the grass, toward the school sport's field. "Hello?" she called out. "Did you come out here…whatever your name is…?" She frowned, scratching the back of her head. "But…he had to have gone somewhere…"   
  
It was then that she spotted him again, standing in the middle of the soccer field. Serena narrowed her eyes again and marched toward him. "Now just what are you-" However, when she was a few yards away from him, the ground started shaking and Serena fell backwards, landing on her backside. She groaned. "Ow…"  
  
Then, from the ground, came a beast. He was about seven feet tall, with the upper half of a man and the lower half that of a horse. He had two horns on the top of his head, long brown hair, and black claws on his fingers. And on his forehead was engraved the same symbol that had been on the first Baken-Ai.  
  
Serena let out a whimper as the second Baken-Ai dug his hoofs into the dirt and she fumbled to open her briefcase as it began to speak. "My name is Masaki and I am the second Baken-Ai. I am here to kill this child." The little boy smiled calmly.  
  
"You can't do that!" Serena exclaimed and then added, "Just give me a second…" as she tried to look through her suitcase for her wand.  
  
"Do you dare to defy me?" the Baken-Ai questioned and then eyed her fiercely. "I know you; you are one of the three who are trying to protect this boy, are you not?"  
  
"Well…" Serena's voice trailed off as he began to walk toward her, his large hoofs pressing their into the dirt. "Got it!" she exclaimed, pulling out her wand. She let out a groan, however, when she looked up to notice Masaki was hovering over her, meaning she would not have an opportunity to transform. "It's not because I like him or anything…but-"  
  
"Silence!" the Baken-Ai snapped and Serena whimpered once more. "I will get rid of you first and then I will deal with the child."  
  
"But-" Serena tried to protest as it raised it's massive hoof over her. She closed her eyes and let out a scream.  
  
It was then that Yusuke arrived, charging toward the beast and kicking it to the side. It fell on it's side with a grunt. Yusuke now stood beside Serena and he eyed Serena in annoyance. "What the hell happened to the 'all-new, tough, butt-kicking Serena' you kept going on about, huh?" Serena winced, but the stood up, shaking her head.  
  
"Right!" she exclaimed and raised her hand to transform. "Moon Crystal Power!" She then transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
By this time, Masaki was rising, murder glinting in his eyes. "Infidels! You dare to challenge me!"  
  
"Just take care of the kid," Yusuke told Serena. "I'll deal with this."  
  
"But-" Serena tried to protest, but Yusuke was already charging forward, fist raised. Serena pouted and muttered, "but I don't want to take care of the stupid brat…"  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke slammed his fist into the Baken-Ai's jaw. The Baken-Ai stumbled back, but kept his balance, and then swung his claws at Yusuke. They cut across Yusuke's chest and Yusuke fell back onto the ground with a grunt and a fierce glare. Masaki charged forward and Yusuke, still on the ground, raised his finger to him, the tip starting to glow.  
  
And then, suddenly, the beast stopped, staring at Yusuke quizzically. "You…I know you!" he exclaimed in amazement.  
  
Yusuke gasped as the wolf demon suddenly flashed across Yusuke's mind, saying the same thing to him. Yusuke narrowed his eyes furiously, his finger glowing brighter. "What are you talking about?" he questioned.  
  
But the Baken-Ai was suddenly laughing. "Don't you know? We're the same. I can't kill you. And you can't kill me now, no matter how hard you try!" He then started laughing louder.  
  
"Answer me!" Yusuke shouted, but Masaki was turning from him and walking away. "Damn it!" Yusuke, furiously, rose to his feet, and pointed his finger at the Baken-Ai one more time. "Spirit Gun!" The spirit energy went straight for the horse beast, but the beast didn't even bother to turn around. As soon as it hit Masaki, it deflected, as if Masaki had a shield around him. Yusuke was stunned as he looked down at the finger that just shot his spirit gun. "How? That was a direct shot…"  
  
"I already told you, boy," Masaki said, turning back with a smirk. "It's too late for you to kill me now; we're the same." He then began toward Serena, now Sailor Moon, and the little boy who she stood in front of.  
  
"But, why didn't your spirit gun work, Yusuke?!" Sailor Moon cried in a panic as the Baken-Ai advanced toward her. "And what am I supposed to do now?!"  
  
"I don't know, Serena! Think of something!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Serena shouted. "And it's not Serena, it's Sailor Moon!" She then turned her attention back to the second Baken-Ai. "Now stay back! I will not allow you to hurt this little boy! I stand for truth and justice! My name is Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" She pointed her wand at him and the Baken-Ai snickered.  
  
"Do you think your little trinket scares me, girl?" he asked coldly and Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes fiercely.  
  
"I told you you were next," the little boy then said from behind.   
  
Serena, frustrated, turned her back to the Baken-Ai and questioned the boy, "You keep saying that! 'Next' of what?!" While her back was to him, the Baken-Ai did not hesitating in attacking, swinging his massive arm into Serena, flinging her to the side. She slid across the ground with a shrill groan.  
  
"Serena! You idiot!" Yusuke shouted to her. "What do you think you were going?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Serena cried back as she pulled herself off the ground, her right arm and leg badly scraped and bleeding. She then fiercely turned her eyes to the Baken-Ai who was standing over the little boy now, the boy who did not seem frightened in the slightest. Serena raised her scepter. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" she cried and a large blast of energy went flying into the second Baken-Ai, causing him to fly back. But he dug his hoofs in the dirt, and began to try and fight it off, grunting and glaring severely at Serena. But Serena just narrowed her eyes and kept her hands steadily holding her wand. His body began to break under the force of the energy, his bare chest starting to cut and bleed as did his face. And as the light became more and more blinding until it was too much for the demon to handle. He let out a scream and went flying back, the mark on his head disintegrating, as the force of Serena's wand caused her to go flying backwards as well, hitting against the outside wall of the school with a loud scream. The Second Baken-Ai fell to the ground, dead. Serena then fell silent, slumping to the ground herself, her sailor uniform disappearing and being replaced with her ordinary school uniform. And as she laid unconscious, on her forehead, where her tiara had been, formed the scar of the Baken-Ai.  
  
"Serena…?" Yusuke asked, but then turned to where the second Baken-Ai lie to see it turn to ash.   
  
"I told her she was next," the little boy replied with a grin, before fading away from Yusuke's sight.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Yusuke protested, but he was already gone. Yusuke let out a sigh and then turned his eyes to where Serena laid.  
  
Serena woke up to find herself lying in the nurse's office of Yusuke's school. "Where am I…?" she groaned as she groggily opened her eyes.  
  
"I think she's coming to," she heard Keiko say and Serena slowly forced herself to sit up. She could see Keiko sitting there, as well as see Mr. Takanaka standing beside her bed. Yusuke was standing by the doorway, a severe expression on his face. "Don't try to get up, Serena," Keiko told her. "You just rest."  
  
"But…what happened?" Serena asked in confusion, her head pounding.  
  
"You passed out," Keiko explained.  
  
"I did…?" she wondered aloud, placing a hand to her forehead. She immediately pulled back, however, with a shrill cry when she felt a burning pain cut into the flesh on her forehead.  
  
"Be careful, Serena!" Keiko exclaimed in concern. "That scar still looks pretty sore."  
  
"Scar…? But Yusuke's the one with the scar…" Serena looked over to Yusuke in puzzlement, but he was glaring at the floor, a scowl upon his face.  
  
"Now tell me, Serena, what exactly happened?" Mr. Takenaka now asked, stepping forward. "Yusuke said he found you unconscious, but I'd like to hear what happened in your own words. Did Yusuke hurt you in anyway."  
  
Serena blinked in surprised, but then immediately shook her head. "No! Of course not! I just…er…sometimes pass out at random! That's it!"  
  
Mr. Takenaka didn't seem all that convinced. "And the scar, then?"  
  
"Oh, this?" She went to touch it, but winced as her fingers barely brushed against it. "Um…I've always had this! Ever since I was little…" Keiko frowned and Mr. Takenaka still looked doubtful.  
  
"See, old man? I told you I didn't do anything to her," Yusuke grumbled from the doorway. "Now can I talk to her alone?"  
  
"Yes, yes…" Mr. Takenaka answered warily, walking toward the door and exiting, his eyes still on Serena in perplexity. Keiko then rose from her seat.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll leave you two then…" she said reluctantly. But, when she reached Yusuke, she said, "But you better tell me what's going on soon, Yusuke."  
  
"Yeah, yeah; I will," Yusuke brushed her off and she left. Serena had already risen from the bed and was examining her new scar in the mirror.  
  
"It looks just like yours!" she realized and then cringed. "And it hurts a lot, too…"  
  
"You get it when you kill a Baken-Ai," Yusuke explained, walking over to her. "It may be permanent."  
  
"PERMANENT?!" Serena exclaimed in horror. "What do you mean permanent?!"  
  
"That's what Botan told me."  
  
"But…" Serena let out a whimper as she looked back into the mirror to examine the scar with a frown. "Well…at least the pain will go away soon, right?"  
  
"Yeah…but Serena, there's something else I need to talk to you about."  
  
"What's that?" Serena looked up at Yusuke to see his face was very severe. She frowned in perplexity. "Yusuke?"  
  
"The Baken-Ai…it said that because we're the same I can't kill it."  
  
Serena scrunched her eyebrows as she began to contemplate. She then began optimistically, "Well, maybe that's because after you kill one Baken-Ai, you can't kill another because…er…well…" She frowned and ended weakly, "you can't have two scars?"  
  
"Yeah, I kind of figured it was something like that, but that's not the point."  
  
"Well, then, what is the point, Yusuke?"  
  
"The point is that I can't kill the Baken-Ai anymore and neither can you considering you have the scar, too, meaning that there's still a third Baken-Ai left that we can't beat."  
  
"Well…there's always…Momiji?" Serena suggested. Yusuke sighed, shaking his head in doubt. "She can do it! I know she can!"  
  
"I still can't believe that YOU did it."  
  
"Hey!" Serena then shook her head. "And Momiji's just as much a part of the team as us, anyway!"  
  
"Who said we were a team again? Because we're not," Yusuke told her. "This was supposed to be a solo mission."  
  
"Yeah, well, without me there wouldn't have been anyway for you to beat the second Baken-Ai!"  
  
"Technicalities!"  
  
Serena stomped her foot in frustration. "You are so stubborn!"  
  
Yusuke gave her a fierce glare and shouted back, "Yeah, well, you're worse!" He turned his back to her. "Like I said, there is no team. I don't even know why I even bothered telling you about the fact that we can't beat the third Baken-Ai because it has nothing to do with you anyway. And as for the second Baken-Ai, I would have figured out some way to defeat him, even if you weren't there. All you were was a nuisance."  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes, let out a exasperated sigh and exclaimed, "Fine! Be that way!" as she gathered her things and marched past him, her shoulder hitting hard into his. When she reached the door, she turned back to him with fierce, wet eyes. "Why should I even want to help you? You're just a big jerk anyway! Just because I'm some girl in a sailor suit and don't go around being mean to people all the time doesn't mean that I can't be just as tough as you are! And even if you are stronger than me, that doesn't give you the right to be mean to me, anyway! And I do hope that you do have to fight the third Baken-Ai all by yourself because you don't deserve anyone's help! And when you do, we'll see what happens!"  
  
She then left the nurse's office, leaving only a stunned Yusuke there.  
  
"That jerk!" Serena was mumbling to herself as she walked away from Yusuke's school, wiping her tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "Who does he think he is, anyway? I'm not a nuisance…" Her voice trailed off with some doubt, but she then shook her head. "Why did I ever want to be like him, anyway? He's nothing but a mean, selfish, arrogant jerk!"  
  
"Serena!"  
  
Serena gasped and turned around to see Yusuke running up to her. Embarrassed, her face turned a bit red and she quickly wiped her eyes again as she waited for him to reach her. Panting, he stopped, bending over and placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Finally, he rose, and began. "I…uh…" He reached in his pocket and pulled out her moon wand. "You forgot your wand."   
  
"Oh," Serena said, taking it from him in some disappointment. "Thanks…I guess…"  
  
"Yeah, whatever…" Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets and looked toward the sky. "Um…Serena?"  
  
"Yeah, Yusuke?"  
  
"I…good job, I guess, for taking out the second Baken-Ai…I forgot to mention it before…"  
  
Serena grinned. "You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess…" he reluctantly admitted. "That still doesn't mean we're a team or-" Yusuke was cut off, however, by Serena, who suddenly leaped toward him, swinging her arms around him in a big hug and Yusuke blushed wildly.  
  
"Thanks, Yusuke! I knew you weren't that big of a jerk, after all!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. "And I was wrong to say all those means things about you! But don't worry, I'll make sure you don't fight the third Baken-Ai or Danjuro or Torazo or anyone alone, because you'll always have me, even if I can't do all that much! I promise you you'll always have someone to fight by your side!"  
  
"Serena…" He then smiled himself and hugged her back.  
  
"Me?!" Momiji questioned over the phone.  
  
"That's right," Serena stated as she sat in her bedroom that evening, talking to Momiji on the phone. "You're the only one left."  
  
"But I can't kill a Baken-Ai!"  
  
"Sure you can!" Serena insisted, but Momiji frowned.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea to rely on me, Serena."  
  
"Why not? You're reliable!"   
  
"Yeah, but…" Biting her lower lip, Momiji decided it was best to change the subject. "So, how'd today go, Serena?   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know; with the whole quitting school thing?"  
  
"Oh, that!" Serena exclaimed, sitting up straight. "Oh, I've given up the free life."  
  
"After one day, too," Momiji pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well…I've come to the conclusion that it's not for me. I've just got to be good old Serena; being Yusuke's too complicated, I think."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, one the hand, you have to be a rude, obnoxious jerk, but on the other hand, you really can't be any of those things at all. It's kind of confusing, actually."  
  
"It sounds like it."  
  
"Besides, good old Serena is just as tough and butt-kicking as new Serena was, anyway!"  
  
Momiji laughed. "Yeah, I think so, too. So, is that it."  
  
Serena leaned back in her chair. "I think so…" She then frowned and hesitated. "Actually, there was one more reason that changed my mind about this whole 'quitting school' thing…"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Serena! Are you on the phone?" Serena's mom called fiercely from downstairs and Serena let out an "eep" as she stood up.  
  
"No, Mom!" she cried in her panic "Of course not…" She then whispered into the phone, "I've got to go…my mom is going to kill me!"  
  
Momiji blinked in confusion. "Serena…?"  
  
"Because if you are, you'll be punished for another week!" he mother scolded. "You're lucky I let you off with only one week of being grounded for skipping class today!"  
  
"Yes, mom! I know!" Serena called back.  
  
"Oh! So that's the other reason!" Momiji realized.  
  
Serena frowned and whispered, "Yeah…Miss Haruna called my mom this afternoon about me missing class…"  
  
"SERENA!" Serena's mother voice boomed, nearly shaking the house.  
  
Serena let out a shrill cry of fear. "Bye, Momiji!" she hastily blurted out then and hung up the phone before Momiji even had the chance to answer.  
  
"Bye…Serena…" Momiji said, despite this fact, and then hung up the phone.   
  
Coming Attractions:  
  
Momiji: So we have two Baken-Ai out of the way, but hold on a second! I have to beat the third Baken-Ai?!  
  
Yusuke: Um, don't you think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself, Momiji?  
  
Momiji: Oh, right! Sorry! Okay, although the final Baken-Ai doesn't show up in the next episode, there will still be plenty of action!  
  
Serena: With suspense and comedy to boot!  
  
Yusuke: Can you girls maybe be a bit more specific?  
  
Momiji: Well, when all three of us get mysterious invitations to Okimoto's Tournament on Nagai Island, we go only to discover it's really a trap!  
  
Serena: Now Okimoto's forcing us to fight in his tournament otherwise he'll sick all the demons on us at once! What else can we go but listen to what he says?!  
  
Yusuke: Great…that means we really ARE going to be a team, huh?  
  
Momiji: Yep! Isn't it great?!  
  
Yusuke: Not really…  
  
Serena: But why would Okimoto do this? What is his purpose? Could it have something to do with-wait a second! Who's that hottie with the pacifier?!  
  
Momiji: Wow! I think I'm in love!  
  
Serena: Me, too!  
  
Yusuke: Please don't make me sick...  
  
Serena: Well, he's not as cute as my Darien, but…anyway, what was I saying? Oh, yeah! Could it have something to do with…Danjuro?!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, I bet the audience didn't see THAT one coming… Did I mention how much I hate that guy?  
  
Serena: It seems to me you mention those things a lot actually. With EVERYONE.  
  
Momiji: Yeah, Yusuke! Is there anyone you DO like?  
  
Yusuke: Well…  
  
Serena: And Keiko doesn't count!  
  
Yusuke: That's not fair! And don't you think you two are going off the topic again?  
  
Momiji: Oops! Sorry! Anyway, the fists are going to fly as me, Serena, and Yusuke team up to fight in Okimoto's tournament! So tune in next time for the next all-new episode and the start of an all-new three-part arc of "What's My Line Again…?," Episode 12: "Okimoto's Tournament! What happened to having a choice?!"  
  
Serena: No way! The next episode ends like that?! 


	12. Okimoto's Tournament!  What happened to ...

Sorry it's been awhile, but here we go!

Episode 12: "Okimoto's Tournament! What happened to having a choice?!"  
  
Serena frowned in puzzlement as she sat at her desk in her bedroom, staring at a white envelope that she held over her head. She leaned back in her seat as she studied it, scrunching her eyebrows in her perplexity. Then, she flipped the white envelope over to only see her first name neatly written in script on the back. Her frown increased as did her puzzlement and she let out a small sigh. "Hmm...I wonder what it could be..." she wondered aloud.  
  
Luna, who sat on Serena's bed, let out a frustrated sigh and exclaimed, "Serena, will you quit wasting time and just open it?"  
  
"I can't do that!" Serena protested, sitting up straight and pulling the envelope to her chest. "Say if it's something bad?!"  
  
"Serena, it's probably just junk mail," Luna stated coldly. "Now will you just get on with it?"  
  
Serena let out a fearful whimper as she looked down at the strange white envelope with her name on it. Then, she took a deep breath, mustering up all the courage she could, and opened the envelope.  
  
To her surprise, she pulled out an invitation. She blinked in puzzlement at the invitation that Serena read aloud:  
  
"You are cordially invited to attend Okimoto's Tournament this Friday to Sunday as a special guest of Okimoto. Your transportation and accommodations will be provided for you during your stay this weekend. The ferry will leave for Okimoto's Island on Friday morning at 9:00 from Fuji Docks and will depart from the island Sunday evening at 6:00. 64 teams will be participating in this year's tournament, half of the teams being eliminated in each round. The schedule for the matches are as follows:  
  
"Round One: Friday, 12:00 PM to 8:00 PM  
  
"Round Two: Friday, 8:00 PM to 12:00 AM  
  
"Round Three: Saturday, 12:00 PM to 2:00 PM  
  
"Round Four: Saturday, 2:00 PM to 4:00 PM  
  
"Round Five: Saturday, 4:00 PM to 5:00 PM  
  
"Championship: Sunday, 12:00 PM  
  
"The first three rounds will consist of fifteen minute battles, while rounds four and five will consist of thirty minutes battles, and the final match will have no time limitations. A more detailed schedule will be given to you upon arriving at Okimoto's Island.  
  
"Okimoto hopes that you can attend his Tournament; your presence at this most prestigious event will be most appreciated."  
  
Serena blinked a few more times trying to fully absorb the letter before grinning widely. "Cool!" she exclaimed. "A vacation!"  
  
"You can't be serious, Serena," Luna then began in disbelief. "You're actually going to go to this tournament?"  
  
"Sure!" Serena answered as if it were obvious. "Why not? It's free, isn't it? And I always wanted to vacation on an island!" Her eyes then grew dreamy as she started, "I'll bring my bathing suit, and some manga...oh, and I'll have to buy a new pair of sunglasses! I wonder if I actually have to go to the tournament...maybe I can just lay on the beach all day! Too bad I can't bring Darien..."  
  
"Serena, you are being ridiculous!" Luna scolded. "It's been only a week since you destroyed that Baken-Ai and got that scar on your forehead, and already you're making careless decisions!"  
  
Serena now frowned, rubbing the scar on her forehead. "Do you really think it's that noticeable...?"  
  
"That's not the point, Serena," Luna snapped. "The point is, don't you think it's a little suspicious you getting invited to this tournament all of a sudden, especially after everything that's happening. You don't even know an Okimoto!"  
  
"You're just jealous because you weren't invited!" Serena decided stubbornly as she raised her head in her own pride.  
  
Luna let out an exasperated sigh. "Serena..." Then, realizing it was hopeless to reason with the girl, shook her head and muttered, "I just hope you know what you're doing, Serena..."  
  
Yusuke sifted through the mail as he entered his apartment that Monday afternoon, calling, "Hey, mom; I'm home!"  
  
"Hey, Yusuke," his mother called back from the living room sounding half-asleep and slightly drunk. Yusuke, meanwhile, had already made his way into the kitchen and had placed the mail on the counter, pulling out a plain white envelope with his first name written in script.  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke scrunched his eyebrows with curiosity. Then, he opened the envelope and quickly read through the letter.  
  
"An invitation...?" he wondered aloud to himself. Then, studying the letter more closely, he grinned. "All right!" he exclaimed. "It's about time that I get to watch one of these stupid tournaments instead of fighting in them all the time! That Okimoto guy, whoever he is, must have heard about all the tournaments I've won already and decided to make me his honorary guest." With that, and a pleasant smile on his face, Yusuke headed happily into his bedroom.  
  
In both suspicion and confusion, Momiji walked home from school, staring down at the invitation she had found laying in her locker that morning. "But why would anyone invite me to a tournament...?" she wondered aloud and then frowned in her dismay.  
  
To her surprise, the letter was suddenly snatched from her hands. "Hey!" she exclaimed and turned to her right to see Kusanagi standing next to her with mischievous eyes.  
  
"Where'd you get this?" he asked with a playful smirk and Momiji grew cross.  
  
"It's none of your business!" she shouted and went to grab it back, but Kusanagi just raised it higher in the air, Momiji being too short to reach it. "Now give it back, Kusanagi!"  
  
"What? Is it a secret?" he asked with a snicker as his eyes started to scan through it.  
  
"Kusanagi!" Momiji cried, still trying to jump up and take her letter back, but to no avail.  
  
"Huh?" Kusanagi's face then grew intrigued. "An invitation...?" He then looked down at Momiji curiously. "Who'd send you an invitation, Momiji?"  
  
"I don't know," she answered. "Obviously I must have done something to impress this Okimoto guy, whoever he is."  
  
Kusanagi snickered. "Yeah, right." Momiji scowled furiously, but Kusanagi just snickered more. "Besides, why would you want to go and watch a stupid tournament, anyway?"  
  
Growing more annoyed, Momiji placed her hands on her hips and questioned, "Well, why wouldn't I?" although she had no real desire to attend in the first place.  
  
"I don't know..." Kusanagi then laughed with slight unease. "You're not actually thinking of going to this thing, are you?"  
  
Momiji, narrowing her eyes stubbornly and crossing her arms, retorted, "Maybe. Like I said before, it's really none of your business."  
  
"Momiji, don't be stupid; you don't even know who this Okimoto guy is," Kusanagi stated flatly and Momiji's face grew red with both anger and embarrassment.  
  
"I am not being stupid!" she exclaimed. "Who are you to say, anyway? Maybe I WANT to go! And there's nothing you can do about it, so there!" She went to snatch back her letter for a third time, but Kusanagi successfully jerked it back in the nick of time, who smirked at his victory.  
  
"So you leave Fuji Docks at 9:00 Friday morning..."  
  
Momiji sighed in her aggravation and, losing her patience, shouted, "KUSANAGI!"  
  
Noticing the rage in her face, Kusanagi's grin left him and he let out a sigh. Then, with some annoyance, he tossed the letter back to her, saying bitterly, "Fine; go if you want. But don't expect me to come tagging along after you. If something goes wrong, you're on your own." He then began walking away.  
  
"Who said I wanted your help, anyway!" Momiji called out to him defensively, but Kusanagi didn't bother turning back. Letting out a frustrated groan, Momiji muttered to herself, "That Kusanagi! I'll show him! I'm not completely helpless and I can surely handle a weekend alone!" She then looked down at the letter and smiled a bit saying, "Besides, it might be nice to get away from it all for a little while..."  
  
"Well, this seems like the right place..." Yusuke said out loud as he stood on the docks that early Friday morning, people and demons busily hurrying about with luggage, boarding the great white ship, which Yusuke assumed to be the ship headed for Okimoto's Island. With a backpack slung over his shoulder, he pushed himself through the crowds. He finally found his place on line, although nearly being knocked over in the process.  
"Tickets! Tickets, please! Please have your tickets ready before you board..." the demon at the ramp, which led up to the deck, called out.  
Yusuke frowned and then pulled out the invitation he received from his pants' pocket. "I guess this is my ticket..."  
When he reached the ramp, the demon, dressed in a naval officer's uniform, repeated, "Ticket, sir."  
"Um...I...this is all I have," Yusuke stammered a bit before handing over his invitation to the demon.  
The demon stared at it for a moment before grinning widely. "Ah, yes! You must be Mr. Urameshi!" He snapped his fingers and one of the shipmates, a demon as well, came running down the ramp from the ship. "Take this young lad onboard, now would you?" he said, handing the sailor the invitation.  
"Yes, sir!" the other demon said with a salute before taking Yusuke by the arm, saying, "Right this way, sir..." and leading him up the ramp and onto the ship before Yusuke could even reply.  
  
Meanwhile, Momiji was having difficulty with her luggage, having carried it all the way from the bus stop to the docks. Now, out of breath she was going at a snail's pace, using both hands to drag her suitcase, no longer having the strength to carry it off the ground. "Just a little bit further..." she told herself before she let out a sigh and a whimper. She frowned and mumbled to herself. "Maybe I packed too much..."  
She then shook her head. "Come on, Momiji! You can't give up now! You can do this! After all, you're not completely helpless...even if stupid Kusanagi thinks so!" She then started dragging her suitcase again, although her new determination didn't quicken her pace all that much.  
However, when she lifted her head, she stopped, looking around in surprised curiosity when she finally noticed that she was surrounded by people with horns, tails, and strange colored skin. Nervously, she said to herself. "Wow...these people look king of...strange..."  
"Here, let me help you, little lady," a boisterous voice came from behind as Momiji felt her suitcase being pulled out from under her fingers. She turned around and shrilly gasped when she saw a blue skinned demon with a tail, two horns, huge, bulking muscles, and a charming, flashing smile grinning down at her and holding her heavy suitcase on his shoulder with ease.  
Momiji, smiling nervously at the eight foot tall demon that towered over her, said weakly, "Thanks...I guess..."  
"Don't mention it, little lady," the blue demon replied and gave her a wink. Momiji's cheeks turned pink, but she gave him a gracious smile and followed him as he led her toward the ship, still carrying her heavy suitcase over his shoulder.  
"Maybe this was a bad idea..." she warily muttered to herself as she cautiously weaved her way through the crowd of different demons, nearly jumping out of her skin whenever she did accidentally bump into one. "Maybe I shouldn't have come..."  
And she couldn't help but frown in her worry.  
  
Serena ran as fast as she could - well, with all the luggage she was carrying, anyway; she wore a backpack on her back, two duffel bags on her left shoulder, one on her right, and had a large suitcase in each hand. Breathing hard and face panicked, she cried loudly, as she often found herself crying, "I'm going to be late!"  
Running a few more yards, she stopped - although she continued to run in place - and looked around, desperately trying to figure out where to go next. "Where do I go? Where do I go?" She let out a whine and was about ready to start sulking when she spotted a great white vessel. "That must be it! Thank God it's still here!" She smiled for a moment, but her smile quickly faded as she started running down the docks again.  
"I'm going to make it! I'm going to make it! I'm going to - " Serena was cut off, however, when something went speeding in front of her. She wasn't sure what it was exactly; all she saw was a flash of red and some green. Serena let out an abrupt scream and fell backwards, landing on her butt with a groan, her luggage sprawling out about her and one of her suitcases popping open. "Ow..." She lifted her head to hear a few snickers and to see that whatever it was that flew in front of her was long gone now. "What was that?" she wondered. She then groaned again, starting to sulk a second time as she rubbed her bruised behind in some pain. That's when the horn from the ship sounded.  
"Oh, no!" she cried as she frantically started shoving her clothes back into the suitcase that had popped open. "Oh..." she whined, having difficulty stuffing it all in and then closing it. But she finally managed to shove it closed and she then started to gather up her other bags. Pulling herself to her feet, almost losing her balance for a second time, all her luggage weighing her down, she started running again.  
Just as the ramp was about to pull away from the liner, Serena reached the ship, crying, "No! Wait! I'm here!" Somehow in her frenzy she pulled her invitation out of her pocket and handed it to the demon who stood by the ramp checking tickets. "See! I'm Okimoto's special guest!"  
"Oh, of course!" he said, realizing who she was. "Right this way, miss!" With that, he led her up the ramp and onto the ship. The anchor was then raised and the ship then began to sail.  
  
Yusuke smiled and took in a deep breath of the fresh sea air as he leaned on the deck railing and looked out at the ocean. He exhaled and exclaimed, "Now this is the life!" Stretching out his arms to the sky, he added, "Just a weekend of rest, relaxation, the chance to watch some good fights, and no one in the world to bother me... It really doesn't get any better than this!"  
"You can say that again! Look at that ocean! It sure is something!"  
"Yeah..." Yusuke agreed, but then blinked in surprise upon recognizing the voice. "Huh?" Turning his head, he saw an equally surprised and confused Serena staring right back at him. His jaw immediately dropped with a loud gasp and he jumped back in fright, pointing a trembling finger at her; Serena did the same.  
"What are you doing here?!" both cried out at the same time, each shocked to see the other.  
Calming down a bit, Serena smirked proudly and placed her hands on her hips. Smugly, she remarked. "I was INVITED!"  
"Invited?" Yusuke now questioned, lowering his finger and raising a brow in puzzlement. "Why would you be invited?"  
Serena gave him a scowl. "See for yourself if you don't believe me!" She then whipped out her invitation and handed it to Yusuke.  
Yusuke looked it over for a moment, still bewildered. "Hey, I got the same invitation."  
"Huh? Really?" Yusuke nodded. Serena's smugness was now replaced with some disappointment, but mostly curiosity as she took a step beside Yusuke, looking down at the invitation as well. "Well, that's strange...but why do you think this Okimoto guy would invite both of us?"  
"Hey...guys..."  
Both Serena and Yusuke looked up to see Momiji standing a yard in front of them with a weak smile and a meek wave. "Momiji?" Yusuke asked in perplexity.  
Serena then grinned and ran forward, giving Momiji a big hug. "Momiji! It's so great to see you! And here I was thinking that I was going to have to spend the whole weekend with Yusuke!" she exclaimed and Yusuke scowled a bit.  
"Yeah, well, I wasn't all that pleased with the idea myself!" Yusuke snapped bitterly, but Serena ignored him.  
"But now that you're here, this vacation is going to be even better than it was going to be before!" Serena happily declared and Momiji smiled bashfully.  
Yusuke, however, didn't seem as pleased and said, "Something's telling me that this isn't a vacation anymore." The two girls frowned as they released each other. Yusuke walked over to them and handed Momiji Serena's invitation. "Did you get an invitation like this?"  
Momiji nodded. "The same exact one."  
"We did, too," Yusuke told her.  
"Well, do either of you know an Okimoto?" Momiji inquired and Serena shook her head.  
"I don't, either," Yusuke answered. "Do you?"  
Shaking her head, Momiji looked back down at the invitation in worry. "What do you suppose he invited us for, then?" she asked.  
"Hell if I know," Yusuke remarked. "But there's nothing we can do about it now, unless you two want to swim back home." Momiji frowned and Serena winced.  
"Hey, I know!" Serena then exclaimed. "Maybe it has something to do with the Baken-Ai! I mean, what else could it be about, right?"  
"That does make sense," Momiji noted. "But what exactly about the Baken-Ai?"  
"Maybe he's honoring us for all our good work in fighting them and stuff?" Serena suggested.  
"Somehow I doubt that," Yusuke muttered.  
"You don't have to be so pessimistic all the time, you know," Serena mumbled, folding her arms with a sour expression on her face.  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see...right?" Momiji then said. "We should be there soon, anyway..."  
Yusuke looked out toward the ocean. "Yeah, well, whatever this Okimoto guy has to throw at us, it can't be any worse than trying to survive you two for an entire weekend."  
  
"Will you hurry the hell up?" Yusuke called out from the dock at Okimoto's Island as he and Momiji waited for Serena to get down the ramp.  
"I'm trying!" Serena called back as she tried to heave all her luggage down the ramp. "You know, you could help a little, Yusuke!"  
"Whatever," Yusuke muttered, rolling his eyes. He then answered back, "Why'd you bring so much crap anyway?" Serena stuck out her tongue at him but said nothing.  
"And I thought I brought a lot of stuff," Momiji said, noting all of Serena's baggage and then looking down at her own single suitcase.  
Finally, Serena reached the bottom, out of breath already. "Come on," Yusuke said. "It's already eleven o'clock and the tournament starts at noon." The two girls nodded and started to follow him.  
"Tickets, please! You cant get into the arena without a ticket!" the doorman was calling when Yusuke, Momiji, and Serena got on line.  
"Do we really have to go and watch this stupid tournament?" Serena already began to complain. "I was hoping we'd just hang out at the beach or something..."  
"Tickets, please," the doorman said to Yusuke now, however, and Yusuke handed him his invitation. "Oh, I see..." Like the demon at the ship, the doorman snapped his fingers and a group of demons came running. After the demon showed them the invitation, the others quickly seized their luggage.  
"Hey! Wait a second!" Yusuke protested as one of the demons took his backpack.  
"Don't worry, sir; they are just taking it to your suite which is located in the hotel adjacent to the arena," the doorman explained.  
"Oh..."  
"Suite? Really?" Serena asked excited as she stepped in front of Yusuke while the demons began taking her six bags. "Huh? Oh, wait!" Stopping the demon that held her backpack, she quickly searched through it until she pulled out her moon wand. "Okay! Got it!"  
"Thanks!" Momiji called out as the demons then left with they're luggage.  
"Now, then," the doorman began. "Mr. Okimoto has asked to see you three before the Tournament begins. His office is located on the top floor of the arena. This young gentlemen will escort you there." He then gestured to a large, red-skinned, growling demon, who stood beside the doorman. The three tried their best to smile up at the red demon, although each smile came off as more of a nervous frown than anything else. But they had no choice but to follow him up to the mysterious Okimoto, whoever he really was.  
  
"Um...Yusuke?" Momiji asked in a whisper as she huddled close to him and Serena while the three exited the elevator and followed the red demon down the hall.  
"Yeah?"  
"Um...do you why...um...all these people look so...uh, funny?"  
"Because they're demons," Yusuke casually answered.  
"DEMONS?!" Serena cried and then covered her own mouth, giggling nervously as the red demon glared back at her with a growl. He then scoffed and turned his eyes forward. Serena lowered her hands and lowered her voice, questioning again, this time in a whisper, "Demons?!"  
"Most of them are harmless..." Yusuke trailed off nonchalantly.  
"Well, I wouldn't call THAT harmless..." Serena muttered, looking to the red demon with a grimace.  
"Well, Yusuke did say most..." Momiji pointed out, frowning herself. "Huh?"  
The demon had now halted in front of a large black double door that had suddenly began to open. Stepping to the side, the demon gestured the three to enter. Warily, Yusuke entered the dark room first, followed by Serena and Momiji, each holding on to the other in their fright. Once they had all entered, the door quickly slammed shut, causing both startled girls to let out a yelp and even Yusuke to jump a bit.  
The lights unexpectedly flashed on and the three looked forward to see a man in a business suit sitting behind a large desk with a menacing grin on his face.  
"Come in, come in," he gestured with a wave of his hand. "I've been waiting for you three." Yusuke took a few steps forward and, releasing, each other as some of their feat departed, Serena and Momiji followed.  
"You must be Okimoto," Yusuke said with a sneer.  
Okimoto nodded. "And you must be Yusuke!" he exclaimed. "The blonde is Serena, am I right? I can tell because of that scar on your forehead."  
"Oh..." Serena trailed off, raising her fingers to the scar with a frown.  
"And that just leaves Momiji!" Momiji just gave a nod and tried her best to smile. "I'm glad to see you all could make it."  
"Why did you invite us here?" Yusuke now questioned and both girls frowned.  
Okimoto, however, grinned. "Why, for the tournament, of course!" he exclaimed.  
"We know that," Yusuke flatly replied. "But why did you invite us to your stupid tournament?"  
"Well, you have made quite a name for yourself - all three of you, in your own ways, but especially you, Yusuke. You're a star fighter, after all. As for Serena and Momiji, well, I think the fans would enjoy two pretty young girls on the team roster, don't you think?" And he gave a smirk as Serena and Momiji blushed.  
Momiji then inquired in puzzlement, "On the team roster...?" She blinked her eyes a few times before her mouth dropped open in horror and she shrilly cried, "You mean we're going to actually fight in the tournament?!"  
"WHAT?!" both Serena and Yusuke shouted, not having fully pieced the puzzle together as Momiji had.  
"Why, yes," Okimoto said calmly, still smirking. "As team 64; didn't you three know?"  
"No!" Serena cried and added with a whine, "This is supposed to be a vacation!" before starting to sulk causing Yusuke to cringe.  
"Well, why else do you think I'd invite you to my tournament?" Okimoto asked. "To simply watch?" He let out a roar of laughter as the three turned red with embarrassment of their own foolish assumption.  
"But we can't fight in a tournament!" Momiji interrupted Okimoto's laughter and Serena desperately shook her head with the same answer.  
"I'm afraid you really have no choice," Okimoto then said, his smirk widening. "A man is paying me a great deal of money for you three to compete, God only knows why...but it's not my place to get involved in my customers personal affairs." He let out a good natured chuckle and Yusuke narrowed his eyes.  
"A man, huh?" he questioned angrily. "His name doesn't happen to be Danjuro by any chance, does it?"  
Okimoto's smirk became a grin. "Why, yes; how did you ever know?" Yusuke clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, but said nothing as Okimoto continued on, "Your team is already in the program under Urameshi."  
"URAMESHI?!" Serena shouted furiously. "What do you mean Urameshi? How come he gets his name in the team's name and not us?!"  
"Serena, that's not the point!" Momiji cried, eyes full of worry and despair.  
"Besides, the penalty for forfeit is death," Okimoto then informed them casually. "Unless, of course, you can fight off 189 demons at the same time. That's sixty three teams of three, that is. Of course, if you lose, the penalty is also death for your whole team, although you have a slightly bigger chance of survival then forfeiting, I must say. Your death in the event of losing, however, will be assured once you sign these papers in your own blood which every team is required to sign before the tournament begins." He placed three contracts on his desk, each awaiting a signature.  
"Death?!" Serena cried, but Okimoto continued calmly on, ignoring her.  
"As for the rest of the rules, each round will consist of a fight between one member of each team. A coin toss will decide which team picks their player first. If you are to win the toss, the opposing team picks their fighter first and you choose second, having the advantage of deciding which of your fighters' abilities will fair best against the other teams' chosen player's abilities. There are five rounds and then the Championship. The winners get a very large trophy for their victory. It's all really very simple."  
"Do something, Yusuke!" Serena now whispered in a panic, shaking Yusuke's arm.  
Yusuke sneered at Okimoto and said, "We're not fighting in your stupid tournament so you can just forget it! I'll fight all your stupid demon teams if I have to."  
  
"WHAT?!" Momiji cried in horror.  
"That's not the something I meant!" Serena scolded.  
"Excuse us for a moment, but we just need to have a quick team meanting before making our final decision..." Momiji told Okimoto with a nervous smile and Serena gave a nod of approval as her and Momiji took Yusuke by the arm and pulled him toward the door.  
"Hey! Wait a second!" Yusuke protested, but it was no use. Once they reached the door, both girls released him and Serena gave Yusuke a hard slap across the shoulder. "Ow!" Yusuke shouted, rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?!"  
"Are you crazy?!" Serena harshly whispered. "We can't fight all 189 demons all at once!"  
"Serena's absolutely right!" Momiji agreed, worry in her eyes at the mere thought.  
"I can handle them just fine," Yusuke snapped.  
"How can you be so stupid?! We don't know how powerful these demons might be!" Serena began and Momiji nodded.  
"They could be really, really powerful!" Momiji concurred.  
"Besides, maybe YOU can handle them just fine, but one of use is bound to get killed!" Serena then gestured to her and Momiji.  
Yusuke scowled and mocked, "You act as if that would be a bad thing!"  
"You jerk!" Serena exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at him.  
Meanwhile, Momiji tried to reason, "Listen, Yusuke, it's kind of silly not to fight in the tournament when you're just going to wind up fighting all the teams anyway, don't you think? At least in the tournament you'd only have to fight them one on one instead of all at once." Serena gave a hopeful nod.  
After a moment of thought, Yusuke placed a hand to his chin. "I guess that DOES make SOME sense...and I'd really be the only one to have to fight so I wouldn't have to rely on you two or worry about saving your asses in some onslaught of a hundred something demons..."  
"Exactly!" Momiji exclaimed with a smile and Serena nodded again.  
"And you're sure to win, Yusuke!" she added. "Just one shot of your spirit gun and I bet they're done!"  
Yusuke grinned a sly grin before turning to Okimoto. "All right, Okimoto; we'll fight in your stupid tournament. Just make sure to get the trophy shined and ready for me."  
Okimoto smiled deviously. "Well, aren't we confident?" He snickered before instructing, "Just sign these papers here then and we're all set. Your first match is at four o'clock."  
And so each one cautiously pricked their fingers, a bit of blood trickling down from their finger tips, and signed their contracts.  
  
Kurama flipped through the program book as he sat on the bleachers of Okimoto's stadium besides a bored looking Hiei. "Well, the teams seem interesting..."  
"They're all amateurs at best," Hiei remarked coldly as he crossed his arms.  
Kurama tried his best to smile. "Yes, well, that's to be expected. Everyone knows that Okimoto's Tournament is filled with novices."  
"At least it will be entertaining enough to watch. These battles are usually brutal." Hiei commented, only seeming slightly interested in the topic he was discussing.  
"Everyone knows that, as well, unfortunately," Kurama replied as his solemn eyes scanned the program book. "It seems what skills these demons lack is made up through their barbarism."  
"Hmm," was all Hiei said, closing his eyes.  
"Huh?" Kurama's eyes blinked in surprise as he looked down at the program. "Yusuke?"  
"What about him?" Hiei questioned, slightly irritated, opening one eye to glare over at Kurama.  
"He's fighting in this weekend's tournament, although I can't see why he would be..." Kurama trailed off in some puzzlement as he frowned.  
Hiei scoffed. "Well, it shouldn't be much of a challenge for Yusuke with the pathetic competition he'll be facing."  
"But it still is very strange...huh? Those two?"  
"What?"  
"It's that girl, Momiji - the one we met; she was with Yusuke. And Serena, the one Yusuke had gone to rescue from the Keiki Kingdom. You didn't meet her," Kurama explained.  
"Thankfully," Hiei muttered.  
"Well, they're both fighting in the Tournament as the other two members of Yusuke's team."  
"Really?" Hiei questioned suspiciously. He scoffed again before glaring away. "I would have thought he would have picked that stupid lummox Kuwabara to be on his team. Not that he would have faired any better than those two stupid girls. Still, like I said before, it really doesn't matter; Yusuke can easily win this tournament on his own without so much as breaking a sweat."  
Kurama, worry in his eyes as he stared down at the program, sighed. "I suppose so..."  
  
Koenma frowned and let out a groan as he took his seat in his booth to watch Okimoto's Tournament, transforming from his adult form to his toddler form in the process. "I don't see why I have to go to these things," he complained in a whine. "Especially when I have so much paperwork to do back home in the Spirit World."  
"Well, sir, I suppose it's important for the Prince of the Spirit World to keep up appearances," Jorge the Ogre commented and Koenma groaned again.  
"I suppose you're right, Ogre..." he trailed off in a reluctant agreement.  
"Besides, sir, I would think you'd want to come, what, with Yusuke fighting in the tournament and all," Jorge added.  
"Yusuke?" Koenma questioned. "What do you mean Yusuke? He's not fighting in this tournament."  
"Sure he is, sir!" Jorge exclaimed. "Didn't you read the program? He's fighting with that Momiji girl - and Serena, sir."  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Here we are!" Momiji said with a grin, holding a tray of food in her hands as she reached Yusuke and Serena who sat at a table in the arena's cafeteria. "Burgers and fries for everyone!"  
Both Yusuke and Serena grinned ravenously as Momiji took her seat and placed the tray on the center of the table. "All right!" Yusuke exclaimed, picking up a burger and taking a large bite from it.  
"Thanks a lot, Momiji!" Serena added as she stuffed a large handful of fries into her mouth.  
"Don't mention it," Momiji said with a cheery smile and pleasantly took a French fry for herself.  
In a matter of seconds, Yusuke had already finished his burger, swallowing his last bite and taking a gulp of soda to help it down. He exhaled loudly and grinned. "I say we check out the suite next; I bet it's huge!"  
Serena nodded, trying to chew quickly as she had something to say. She swallowed hard and added, "Ooh! Ooh! Or maybe the hotel has a great big swimming pool!"  
Yusuke let out a laugh and held up his cup of soda. "I'll cheers to that!"  
Serena laughed with him as she lifted her cup as well, tapping his while Momiji, who sat in between the two, Serena and Yusuke on opposite ends of the round table, frowned. "Um...guys?" she began. "Don't you think maybe Yusuke should rest or practice or...something? I mean, his first match is in only a few hours and - "  
"You worry too much, Momiji!" Yusuke interrupted, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back in his seat. "It'll be fine; trust me!"  
"I guess..." Momiji trailed off, not very convinced.  
Suddenly, two hands slammed onto the table, a voice unexpectedly questioning, "Who said you could fight in this tournament?!" which caused all three to gasp in surprise. They nervously looked up.  
Both Momiji and Serena's eyes filled with hearts as their eyes saw the young teenage boy standing over them, unbeknownst to them that it was Yusuke's boss, Koenma. Instead, they clasped their hands together and smiled dreamily.  
"Wow! He's so handsome!" Momiji swooned as she stood up.  
"He's almost as cute as my Darien!" Serena added, standing as well.  
"What a hottie!" Momiji exclaimed and both girls giggled excitedly.  
Koenma smiled arrogantly. "Yes, well, I AM very handsome." He then turned back to Yusuke. "As for you! WELL? Who said you could fight in this tournament?!"  
Yusuke now stubbornly crossed his arms. "I didn't know that I needed YOUR permission," he rebutted in some annoyance.  
"Well, you could have at least told me!"  
"I didn't find out until recently myself, okay?" Yusuke snapped.  
"I'm Serena!" Serena then interrupted, hearts still in her eyes as she stepped in front of Koenma. "And this is my friend Momiji!" Momiji nodded vigorously and gave him a wave. Yusuke couldn't help but roll his eyes in disgust.  
"Yes, I know that that's Momiji. We've already met," Koenma answered and the hearts left both girls' eyes, being replaced with confusion.  
"You have?" Serena asked him, looking to Momiji for the answer, yet Momiji seemed just as perplexed.  
Koenma let out a sigh. "It's me, Koenma. Remember?" he tried to explain. "You met me back in Spirit World before going to the Keiki Kingdom with Yusuke."  
"Spirit World?" Momiji repeated, still baffled to who Koenma was. She the let out a shrill gasp and pointed a finger at Koenma. "You mean, you're that little toddler!" she questioned in horror and shock.  
"TODDLER?!" Serena repeated, equally heartbroken by the sudden revelation.  
Koenma grimaced angrily. "Yes..." he reluctantly answered and then glared at Yusuke, who had broken into a fit of snickers at Koenma's expense. "Be quiet!" he snapped, but Yusuke simply laughed louder.  
"But...but...you were so...TINY before," Momiji noted as she indicated his height as a toddler with her hand and Koenma sighed in his own defeat.  
"Does that mean he's the guy that Yusuke sold his soul to?" Serena inquired pointing at Koenma and Momiji frowned.  
Yusuke let out a groan at this, shaking his head as he stood up, and decided it would be best to change the subject. "Listen Koenma," he began., "I didn't really want to fight in this stupid tournament, but I didn't get much of a choice."  
"Yusuke's right!" Momiji said with a nod, happy to change the subject as well. "Otherwise Yusuke would have had to fight all sixty-three teams at once! And that's 189 demons, which is a lot!"  
"Well, that wouldn't have been a big deal," Koenma replied as he folded his arms. "One blow of his spirit gun and they'd all be dead."  
"WHAT?!" Yusuke exclaimed. "You mean I didn't have to fight in the tournament?"  
"I don't see why you would have had to," Koenma said casually. "But now you kind of have to if you've already signed the contracts for it."  
Yusuke now glared at Momiji and Serena, both who appeared very nervous, and then pointed a fierce finger at them. "You two told me that I'd be better off fighting in this tournament rather than fighting all 189 at once!"  
"Well..." Momiji trailed off uneasily and Serena whimpered.  
"Now I'm bound by blood to the stupid thing!" he shouted, growing even more furious.  
"Well, so are we!" Serena argued.  
"Yeah!" Momiji backed up her friend. "And how were we supposed to know that the demons weren't that powerful! Besides, why are you getting so worked up! If it would have been so easy to fight all 189 demons at once, it should really be a piece of cake to fight only one at a time!"  
"And you'll get a really pretty trophy in the end!" Serena chimed in and Momiji frowned while Yusuke growled angrily.  
"You're missing the point!" he shouted.  
"Actually, they are right, Yusuke; it really is a pretty nice trophy," Koenma remarked and Yusuke let out a loud, frustrated, and very irritated sigh. Koenma then continued, "Besides, Yusuke, there's no use whining about it now; you've already signed the contracts."  
"But can't we just break our contracts? It's not like anything is stopping us, right?" Serena asked, clasping her hands together while Momiji nodded hopefully.  
"You two really don't know that much, do you?" Koenma began with a frown. "Once you've signed a contract in your own blood, you are magically sealed to that contract and no amount of power or strength is going to break you from it – meaning that if you are stupid enough to refuse to fight according to the rules of Okimoto's Tournament or refuse to accept your execution in the event you lose, well, your body will pretty much just shrivel up and die."  
"Shrivel up and die?!" Serena questioned in horror as Momiji's face contorted in disgust. "Okimoto never mentioned anything like that!"  
"Well, it's in the contract," Koenma replied simply. "Didn't any of you read the thing before signing it?"  
"Um...well..." Yusuke began and then trailed off with an uneasy laugh as he, Momiji, and Serena all looked away from Koenma with embarrassed frowns.  
Koenma let out a sigh. "I should have figured as much. You three idiots really are made for each other."  
"Hey!" all three exclaimed and then blushed wildly realizing they had said it at the same time.  
"Anyway," Koenma now changed the subject, "What times are your matches?"  
"Well..." Momiji began, pulling out their schedule from her pocket and unfolding it. "Our first match is at four o'clock this afternoon, and, if we win that, then we have one tonight at ten. Tomorrow we have one at one in the afternoon, then at three thirty, and then one at four o'clock, well, if we haven't lost any of the other ones. And then the Championship is at noon on Sunday."  
"Three thirty and four, huh?" Koenma said as he rubbed his chin. "Putting your matches back to back seems a little unfair..."  
"Well, we're not sure if those will even be our matches yet," Momiji clarified. "We have to win first."  
"You BETTER win!" Koenma exclaimed. "Otherwise, it's death, and no way I'm losing my Spirit Detective over a stupid tournament!"  
"Well, it's nice to see you care about our well-being, Koenma," Yusuke remarked sarcastically as he crossed his arms. "Besides, I'm not going to lose. Like you said, this will be a piece of cake."  
"Which is a bit suspicious, don't you think?" Momiji pointed out. "Why would Danjuro set this all up if it was going to be so easy?"  
"I don't know; maybe he's got nothing left to throw at us?" Yusuke offered and Serena grinned, nodding her head in agreement.  
"Wait – you mean Danjuro is involved in this?" Koenma questioned.  
"Yeah," Yusuke answered. "See? This stupid tournament has something to do with my case, anyway, so I don't see why you were complaining before. I was just doing my job, after all."  
"But – " Koenma went to speak, but was cut off by a vigorous Serena, exclaiming:  
"Come on, you guys! Let's check out the hotel!"  
"Sounds good to me," Yusuke immediately agreed.  
"Come on, Momiji!" Serena added, taking Momiji's hand as the three hurriedly made their way to the cafeteria exit, laughing and grinning excitedly.  
And all Koenma could do was frown.  
  
"You didn't tell them?" Danjuro asked Okimoto as he stood in his office.  
Okimoto shook his head. "No; those fools didn't even bother to ask." He then snickered.  
With a chuckle, Danjuro said, "Good. I can't wait to see the surprised looks on their faces. And then, of course, the bloodbath."  
"Yes, the fans will enjoy that," Okimoto agreed. "And I always enjoy pleasing a new sponsor, if you will, especially when he's so giving of his money."  
"Yes, well," Danjuro curtly replied. He then turned to the door. "I'll be going now; don't want to miss the tournament, after all."  
And both men grinned.  
  
"And the winner is Yusuke Urameshi!"  
"A second victory for Yusuke Urameshi! There's not even a scratch on him!"  
"Team Urameshi wins again! They're really flying through this tournament!"  
"A fourth win for Team Captain Yusuke Urameshi, winning Team Urameshi's fourth round in a record-breaking seven minutes! Now, with only the semi-finals and tomorrow's championship remaining, Team Urameshi is really on a roll!"  
Yusuke, shaking the hand he just used to punch out his last opponent to victory, grinned at the sound of applause coming from the stand that Saturday afternoon. He gave a wave to the audience before stepping off the rink to be stopped by the referee.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Urameshi?"  
"Huh?" Yusuke turned around.  
"Although the next match isn't until four, which is in another twenty three minutes, we'd like you to do the coin toss now with Team Ariyama so you can both choose your fighters for the semi-finals."  
Yusuke gave him a cocky grin. "Tell Team Ariyama not to worry about it; they can have first pick. As for Team Urameshi, we pick me, of course."  
"Very well, Mr. Urameshi," the referee concurred. "I'll tell them your decision and have both your name and the name of the fighter they choose sent up to the officials." He then ran off to do so.  
Meanwhile, Momiji was saying to Serena, "Do they really have to execute them like that...right in front of everyone?" Her face turned pale as she watched the executioner raise the axe above one of the losers' heads and the swing it down, a sickening crunch sounding as the head thumped onto the arena floor. The crowd cheered loudly.  
Serena, meanwhile, placed a hand to her own neck in fear of losing it herself, turning a sickly green. "I don't know...I guess because the crowd likes it...? Why does the crowd like it?"  
Momiji just shook her head, not knowing the answer, her pale face turning green as well. However, her eyes then caught Yusuke. "Oh, great job, Yusuke!" she congratulated him, running up to him and taking one of his hands in her excitement. "And you haven't even needed to use your Spirit Gun yet!"  
"And listen to all the cheering!" Serena exclaimed. "We're like STARS!" She then frowned, slightly, and added, "Well, some of it's for the execution, but a lot of it's for us!"  
"US?" Yusuke questioned with a smirk. "Funny, but I haven't seen you do much of anything, Serena."  
"Hey, we happen to be part of the team just as much as you, thank you very much!" Serena argued as Yusuke began laughing. "And how come they're calling you team captain now, anyway? Aren't we supposed to vote on that or something?" Growing frustrated with Yusuke's laughter, Serena snapped, "It's not funny, you know! We're all supposed to be equal members! Besides, if one of us had to be leader, it would definitely be me!"  
"You?" Yusuke asked, his laughter dying out into snickers.  
"Sure! I've had practice!" Serena resolutely answered and Momiji frowned as Yusuke began laughing again, even louder this time.  
"Yeah, we'll see, Serena," Yusuke replied through his chuckles and Serena's face reddened with anger. Then, calming down a bit, he added, "Besides, the only reason why the audience would be cheering on any of you two is because your both here to look pretty. Both girls' mouths dropped open in offense and anger.  
"Jerk!" Serena exclaimed, slapping on of his shoulders.  
"Pig!" Momiji cried afterwards, slapping the other.  
"Hey!" Yusuke shouted. "I'm not the one who said it! Okimoto did!" Turning his back to them, he added, "I don't know what he was talking about, anyway; you two are both ugly if you ask me."  
"WHAT?!" both girls cried out, faces flushing.  
"Bigger jerk!" Serena exclaimed, followed by Momiji:  
"Bigger pig!"  
Then, Serena folded her arms and smirked slyly. "He's only saying that because he's SO in love with Keiko."  
With a giggle, Momiji nodded, "That's right, Serena! Any other girl is only second-class in comparison, isn't that right, Yusuke?"  
Yusuke's face turned bright red and he spun back to them in both embarrassment and anger. "Hey, that's none of your – "  
"Or in comparison with Yolanda!" Serena added. "After all, she was just SO cute that she makes us look like old hags! Right, Momiji?"  
"Yes, yes! She had to be the prettiest girl I've ever seen!" Momiji was somehow able to exclaim through her hysterical laughter before she and Serena doubled over with laughter, unable to breath and falling to the ground in their fit of giggles. Yusuke's face turned even redder, so much so that his ears even turned pink. He then let out a frustrated growl which just caused the girls to laugh more.  
"What's so funny?" a pleasant voice then came from the right and all three turned to see a smiling Kurama standing politely before them. "If you don't mind my asking that is."  
"Kurama?" Yusuke asked in surprise, his face returning to its normal color while Momiji and Serena quickly composed themselves, getting to their feet and dusting off their skirts, although a few more giggles managed to escape their lips.  
"I'm sorry I'm interrupting; you seemed like you were all having a lot of fun."  
"Not really..." Yusuke muttered in some annoyance as he glared back at the two girls. "But what are you doing here, Kurama?"  
"Oh, me and Hiei got tickets to the match," Kurama explained. "We didn't expect to see you fighting, though, Yusuke. After all, this tournament is really made for amateurs."  
Yusuke let out a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well...it's kind of a long story...oh, you remember Momiji and Serena, right?"  
Kuramaa gave a smile. "How could I forget?" As he greeted them, shaking both their hands, Momiji's first, he inquired, "How are you two?"  
"Oh, we're doing well," Momiji said with a grin. "Thanks again for healing that wound on my back."  
"It was nothing really, but, you're welcome," Kurama answered. "And you, Serena?"  
"Everything's going great!" Serena exclaimed as she shook his hand. Releasing it, she added, "We have a really nice hotel suite and there's a HUGE pool there! Not to mention, everyone here loves us!"  
Kurama chuckled softly. "Yes, I've noticed. It's rare to have such a strong team at Okimoto's Tournament, after all." Then, addressing all three, he said, "Well, since Yusuke finished his last match so quickly, you have about twenty minutes until the next one, so I thought I'd come down and see how all of you were as well as congratulate you all. I asked Hiei if he would like to come down, also, but he unfortunately declined." Kurama frowned at this as did Yusuke and Momiji.  
"Who's Hiei?" Serena whispered to Momiji in confusion.  
"I've only met him once, but he's really snobby!" Momiji whispered back with a grimace at the thought of the short demon. "And rude, too!"  
"Really?" Serena asked and Momiji nodded. She then scoffed and crossed her arms "Well, it figures that he'd be one of Yusuke's friends, then. Although that doesn't really explain why Kurama's so nice..."  
"Attention. Can I please have your attention," an announcer suddenly came over the Stadium's P.A. system and the stands fell into a quiet murmur while Yusuke, Momiji, and Serena looked up to the announcer's booth in curiosity and surprise. The announcer then continued, "After a careful review of the newly revised rulebook for this year's tournament, Team Urameshi's Team Captain, Yusuke Urameshi, is no longer eligible to compete in the last two round of Okimoto's Tournament."  
There was a loud outcry from the audience as well as many gasps.  
"What – what do they mean Yusuke can't fight?" Momiji asked in a panic. "She then gave a pull of Yusuke's arm, "What do they mean you can't fight, Yusuke?" Yusuke just narrowed his eyes while Serena gulped, face turning pale.  
"According to the tournament's official rules, each player on each team must fight one round in the tournament in order to win the Championship," the announcer continued. "Since there are only two rounds left, and two players on Team Urameshi have yet to compete, the last two rounds must be fought by those two players."  
"What?!" Yusuke shouted in his outrage, although he could be unheard of the gasping crowd or by the announcer booth. "If I had known that, I would have had them fight the first two rounds, not the semi-finals and the Championship! Damn it, I wouldn't have even signed that stupid contract to begin with!"  
"But – Yusuke was supposed to fight all the fights! That was the plan!" Serena exclaimed and Momiji frowned. "Okimoto didn't tell us that we'd have to fight!"  
"Maybe we should learn to ask questions instead of assuming things all the time..." Momiji trailed off.  
"Team Urameshi will have a few more moments to choose another fighter or to choose to do the coin toss with a chance of choosing their fighter second. That is all," the announcer finished.  
Yusuke let out a frustrated sigh, running his hand through his air and turning his eyes from the two girls, both pale in their fright. "I think we have a problem..."  
And Danjuro sat in the audience, grinning wildly.  
  
COMING ATTRACTIONS:  
  
Yusuke: Okay, we have a problem; a really big problem.  
  
Serena: But me and Momiji can't fight!"  
  
Yusuke: Don't you think I know that?!  
  
Momiji: Man, this sucks! Serena and I have to fight now, otherwise...  
  
Serena: And I'm too young to die!  
  
Yusuke: No one's going to die, all right?!  
  
Serena: But what can we do?!  
  
Yusuke: You're just going to have to suck it up and fight, Serena!  
  
Serena: Me?! You mean, I'm going to have to fight in the next episode?!  
  
Momiji: Sure, Serena! You can do it!  
  
Serena: What happened to having a choice?!  
  
Yusuke: Wrong episode, idiot.  
  
Serena: Hey!  
  
Yusuke: God, this is going to be a distaster...  
  
Momiji: I thought you said no one was going to die, Yusuke!  
  
Serena: I just have to be brave! If only that demon wasn't so big and scary!  
  
Momiji: But wait a second! If Serena's fighting now, that means I have to fight in the Championship?!  
  
Yusuke: If we even get to the Championship with that ditz running around the rink like an idiot.  
  
Serena: I am not! This is my chance to prove once and fall that I am part of the team and that Yusuke isn't a one-man show! I'm going to give it my all and win this fight, or at least die trying!  
  
Yusuke: You better not die; no way I'm going out on account of you!  
  
Serena: Nice to see you care!  
  
Momiji: Well, wish us luck in the next all-new episode of "What's My Line Again?," and the second episode of our three-part arc, Episode 13: "Yusuke can't fight?! Serena steps into the ring!" We're definitely going to need all the luck we can get!  
  
Yusuke: I can't believe my life now rests in the hands of you two morons...


End file.
